Soul Calibur IV:Legacy of the Souls
by randh13th
Summary: An unknown disturbance rippled beyond time and space, and dragged the Force-users into its eternal struggle. Two blades shall resonates and clashed again in the battle, while the legendary heroes shall make their presence known once again...
1. The Disturbances

Soul Calibur IV

Legacy of the Souls

Prologue

The Disturbances

Five thousand years before at the land of Canaan,

The wails of mourning filled the skies, as the brave warriors carried something covered with burial shroud by the stretcher. They went to the huge citadel, which almost rival the splendor of Uruk. An old man led the band silently, while using his staff to step forward. The wails got louder as they entered the citadel; the maidens wept and threw the white flower to greet the somber band.

From another direction, another band came. They were led by a huge, broad-chested man with black, braided hair. His appearance looks regal, despite marred by concern on his countenance. The man was hurried his pace, almost left the entourage behind. Once both met at the gate, he immediately asked,

"What happened? Where is my son?" Instantly, the other band before him bowed, and put the stretcher on the ground. The old man explained,

"Mighty chief, there was a fierce battle! Your son had defeated the traitor and reclaimed the magic blade…" To everyone's shock, the huge man grabbed and lifted him close to his face.

"I don't want that!" He snarled, "I ask you for the last time…where are my son?" The old man gulped nervously and replied,

"O, mighty one! Your son is…lost in the battle with the traitor…"

"LIAR!!" The chief threw the man away and went over to the stretcher. When he pulled the shroud away, his face instantly turned white and his eyes filled with disbelief. In front of him, the body of a youth lay lifelessly. He felt powerless and fell to the ground. He hit the ground angrily, before screaming out with anguish,

"NOOOOOOOOO…"

* * *

19 BBY

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Inside the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_

The dark figure mediated silently within the mediation chamber. Then something stirred the figure from his deep meditation. He mused inside,

_Strange…I feel a disturbance in the Force. Surely it wasn't the Jedi or the Emperor. _The black-clad man tried to dismiss that, but he couldn't.

_I have to find the source of the distortion…it seems outside the time and space. _The loud mechanical wheezing came out from his breathing apparatus. Silently, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith smiled to himself.

_I shall find the source with some help …there is nothing impossible as long as the Dark Side with me! _Now he had changed the objective of his meditation; to unravel the disturbance.

* * *

At the same time, at Planet Dagobah,

In the midst of obnoxious smell of the swamp, Yoda actually felt tranquility. He begun to commune with the Force. Sometimes he remembered his fellow Jedi Masters who had fallen during the Clone War and Order 66. Some of them had met with the violent death, thanks to the machinations of Sith. The master banished such memories from his mind. Giving to such thing would give the Dark side a desired victory. He would consider them now one with the Force.

Yet, something made Yoda upset recently. There was a disturbance in the Force, but it wasn't the ordinary one. The disturbance was located outside the present time and space. He wondered whether that was the Empire's scheme, however this…beyond the ancient knowledge of Jedi and Sith. Yoda sensed an epic struggle, and knew he had to do something. But he must not interfere directly, lest it would shatter the balance. He mused,

"Hmm, out there somewhere is…the cause I must find," Silently, he continued his Jedi meditation, hoping there was someone out there who inclined to follow the Light Side…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the different time and space,

The bare-chested youth stood upon the ship's upper deck. The green bandanna strapped tightly on his head. He wore the baggy red trousers and green belts. The youth felt the gentle breeze upon his sweated body. Not for long, someone called,

"Ahoy, Yun-Seong! What are you doing? How is the sea?" Hong Yun-Seong turned around and saw the pirate behind him. Maxi wore his usual costume, though this time with a feathered appearance. Nevertheless, the costume was displaying his well-toned body. The Korean youth was snickering only,

"Everything is fine, Captain!" he replied respectfully, "I am apologizing to not notice you here…"

"Don't bother," Maxi said while brushing his hair, "It isn't our first time, is it? We've meet each other too often! So, don't be so formal…just call me Maxi or…the Dandy of the South Sea," The captain came up and then looked around.

"Hey, where is your girlfriend?" he asked, "I thought she was with you…"

Yun-Seong answered, "You mean Talim? Well, she was having her sun-bathing at the opposite side of the ship. Why do you ask her?" Maxi smiled only,

"Let's us go to her…" Then they went to another side of the ship.

* * *

At the opposite side of the ship, a young girl was having a sun-bathing. She wore a quite large hat, while her midrib and chest was revealed. In addition, her silken transparent trousers failed to cover her sun-tanned skin. Her long green hair flowed to the back. Hearing someone coming, she turned and greeted them,

"Hi, kumusta, Kuya Maxi at Yun-Seong..." she added with Tagalog, "Masarap ng araw, kahit mainit. Bakit nandito ka?" The pirate asked,

"Er, Talim. Can I ask you something?" The Filipino nodded with childish charm, before asking,

"Ano yun, Kuya?"

Maxi continued, "Could you call more winds to push my ship? We might arrive faster to our destination,"

Talim quickly replied, "Oo, bakit hindi?" Slowly, the priestess rose and spread her arms away. Her lips begun to chant something in her native language.

_Anito ng hangin, nakinig sa kagustuhan ng anak n'yo. Ibigay mo ng kalakasan ng hangin. Ipakita mo para sa ibang tao ng kapangnyarihan ng hangin._ Then the mild breeze started to blow the sails, pushing the ship faster. Maxi couldn't help to wonder, but he knew better than question folklore. He had seen the similar thing when he was at Okinawa. Few moments later, he said,

"Talim, that's enough! Thanks for your help…" At that time, the girl stopped her chanting and replied,

"Walang anuman, Kuya! Gusto ko tutulungan!" The pirate merely nodded, and then left both of them alone. The Korean noticed she looks unhappy. Walking closer to her, he asked,

"Dear Talim, is it something wrong?" The Filipino wiped tears at her eyes,

"Nag-iisipan ko si Ate Taki kung nakita ko ang dagat ito...pero nawala si'ya..." Yun-Seong hugged her, trying to comfort her. He said,

"It is hard to believe that she's dead..." Suddenly he gritted his teeth, "...ironically, the weapon that she sought to destroy still survives..." Talim replied,

"Soul Edge...mabuhay uli ang bangungot ito..." she added, "Kailangan tatapusin ito..."

"Yes, Talim! We'll end the monster together..." Then he hugged her dearly, whispering Tagalog words,

"Mahal kita ako, Talim…" The girl answered back,

"Mahal kita rin, Kuya…hindi ko kaya mabuhay kung walang ikaw," The Filipino lifted herself up and kissed the taller Korean youth.

* * *

Maxi watched the couple from a distance. Actually he felt jealous inside. They reminded him to his best buddies Kilik and Xianghua, This coming week, they would celebrate their engagement ceremony. He sighed to ponder all of them were reunited by one thing…Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. When the evil sword came to his mind, he was reminded of…Astaroth, the creature who had killed his sworn brother Kyam and the crews. The last thing he saw the golem was when he fell to the depths of Chaos. There was no way he could survive from that…or could he? If so, why the Evil Seed inside him still resonates? He remembered their last conversation,

"Brother…" It disgusted Maxi very much to hear such abomination speak like that. He eventually realized Astaroth could come back again and…again. As long as the remnants of Evil Seed inside him, it could resurrect itself…unless he had the Soul Calibur! Yes, he must get the holy blade in order to sever the connection between him and the golem. Afterward, he would end their feud for good! Yun-Seong and Talim would help him to find the Soul Calibur.

* * *

At the dark, secluded place,

The fierce battle had just taken place. Bloodied corpses and broken weapons were scattered everywhere. Upon the boulder, the Azure Knight leaned itself. He held the Soul Edge Rebirth tightly; the evil blade was his extension now. The half-eaten body protruded from its makeshift maw. The creature had been devoured their souls, yet it was far from enough to sustain his existence. The crimson glow of its eyes begun to dim, and his ethereal 'hair' faded. Nightmare realized its body was unstable, and he needed another Soul Seed or vessel to exist. Worse, he couldn't even sense whereabouts of Tira, her once-loyal servant.

Suddenly a disembodied voice spoke to him, "_You aren't so strong, are you?"_ The evil knight startled to hear the voice who spoke directly to him. He shouted,

_**"Who are you? Show yourself!" **_The mysterious voice chuckled,

"Come on, you'd forgot me so fast...I'm disappointed!" As the mocking voice said, a star at the constellation Perseus shone brightly on the heaven. Nightmare noticed the star intensely until he croaked,

_**"No...it can't be!Algol!"**_ The voice laughed mockingly,

"Yes, Inferno! It is me! I have returned from the death! We shall end our grudges once and for all at this pathetic world! You'd better found a vessel, because I'll come for you..."

Nightmare growled, _**"You won't destroy me easily! You hear that, Algol!" **_Wherever he was, Algol merely laughed behind the darkness as the star continued to shine brightly at the night sky.

* * *

Then, at the same time in Bremen, Germany

_Restless_…that was the correct word to describe her now. Tira couldn't sleep; her memories went to one and a half year after her master disappeared and the Hell Guardian abandoned her. By coincidence, she met with the traveling circus and had become their main attraction since then. She felt accepted among them, yet she yearned for something else and it was getting stronger.

The Danish girl awoke and saw someone slept beside her. He was a young juggler named Franz. It was no secret that he liked her…and somehow the feeling is mutual. Before he had caressed his face, a harsh voice spoke to her,

"How dare you betray our Master? You don't need this weakling!" Startled with that, she mumbled unconsciously in a meek tone,

"Please spare him…everyone including him has been kind to me…" At that moment, she grimaced and said,

"Very well, perhaps Master would kill him by himself…" Tira shouted within,

"Stop it! I would do anything as long as you let Franz alive…"

"That's enough! I said we have to kill everyone, including him!" The Danish turned to her trusted steel ring, Ixion. Hesitating, she took the weapon and positioned it to decapitate the young man. Despite her eyes gleamed with insanity, she didn't brought the ring as expected. She gritted her teeth, struggling with another persona of hers.

Then a Watcher perched nearby and croaked. The girl turned to the bird, and something dawned in her mind,

She cheered, "Our Master is back! This is his sign! We have to hurry!"

Another 'Tira' asked, "What about him?" Together, they turned to the sleeping Franz.

* * *

Few minutes later,

Franz yawned and reached sleepily to his left side, but found nobody. Slowly, he awoke and rubbed his eyes.

"Tira? Where are you?" he called, but nobody answered. The Danish girl had left to fulfill her only destiny: obey her dark master…

* * *

Miles away from Tira's place,

Mount Vesuvius has been known with the last volcanic explosion, which buried the Roman cities of Pompeii and Herculaneum. After unleashing such destruction, the volcano went into its slumber and the people around it were concerned with its awakening. Even some said the entrance of Inferno was underneath its belly. Nobody dared to awake the sleeping giant. Today, the volcano would give birth to another form of destruction…

Upon the surface of molten magma inside, a huge hand burst out. It held an axe, and then the rest of the body came forth. The creature dragged itself painstakingly through the fiery magma, and stepped the drier ground. Its appearance was less humanoid; its skin was craggy like a lime rock. The webbed cracks at limbs, shoulders and chest were bright with flowing magma inside. Sulfurous vapor came as the creature huffed and puffed. Not for long, a voice came from the heavens,

_"My champion, Astaroth! You have been freed from Chaos!"_ it sounded excited, _"Now find Soul Edge once more and bring it to me!"_ The Merciless Destroyer was silent momentarily, until then,

"No!" he rumbled, "I won't follow anyone's order again! I won't be an errand boy anymore!!" Ares, the God of War mocked,

_"Fascinating, what we have here? A doll starts to think for itself? Ker, I warn you to not double-crossing me…"_ Hearing that, the golem bellowed aloud,

"I am Astaroth! The Merciless Destroyer! I serve none but myself! From now on, I shall claim Soul Edge for myself!! Do you hear that, Ares?"

Ares merely chuckled, _"You're reminded me with Kratos! By one way or another, you would end up serving someone else!" _Writhed with rage, Astaroth swung his Kulutues, destroying everything at his line of sight. However, God of War didn't respond. Once satisfied, he turned Northwest and disappeared among the obnoxious mist of the volcano.

* * *

At the same time on the shores of Dalmatia,

The shipwrecks scattered along the shores, virtually making it as ship graveyard. The waves from Mediterranean Ocean swept them to the shores, and sometimes claimed it back. This time, the ocean threw something different…

Cervantes de Leon woke up and found himself at the shore. His appearance was greatly changed. His pirate hat, shoulder guards and boots now sported single blinking purple eyes with thorny star appendages. Wherever the eyes roved, he could see what it saw. The last thing he remembered was the Greek goddess and the Japanese kunoichi were destroyed his medallion. To his surprise, he felt an excruciating pain upon his chest.

He shouted, "Pain…? How could that be? An undead supposedly not feels any pain!" Curious, he ripped his shirt and saw a huge purple eye on the place where the medallion supposedly there. The eye stared him intensely before rolled back. Cervantes also felt the eye throbbed inside himself. Still puzzled, the Immortal Pirate turned to his weapons. He could sense the power of Soul Edge inside them, but now they were the former shadow of the true blade. The fragments of the cursed blade were embedded inside his body; now _he_ was the weapon! He grinned to this realization,

"If I am not an undead anymore, then what am I? Human? Or something else?" The eye at his chest blinked twice; it had no answer. Still many questions to be asked, yet Cervantes felt no hurry to find the answers. Now he felt hunger. He had heard a sound of merriment nearby; there must be a pub there. Since holding the cursed Soul Edge, he never stayed too long at the land.

"Probably I can use some refreshment there, ahoy!" He walked toward the sound…and would turn them into the wail of sorrow and death! His tracks were splattered with algae and sea critters…

* * *

Late midnight at Alexandria,

The monks were praying for their dying brethren; Zasalamel felt the disease had eaten his mortal body slowly. The former sorcerer felt untold anguish and pain, but he tried to endure it.

_This is it,_ he thought, _this will put an end to my cursed life once and for all…_ Then something spoke in his mind,

_Is this what you've crave for? Such inglorious end…_ Slowly, the monks left his room one by one. The Egyptian said,

"I had committed many atrocities for centuries, and I deserve this…" The voice mocked,

_Perhaps, but do you want to know how it ends? Is it better to die in a fight than dying as a weakling?_

The dark-skinned man mused, "Maybe, but what is the end? Even so, who would match me in cunning? Even Inferno wasn't my opponent…Countess Valentine was easily gullible as her boyfriend…nobody can match me in brain or brawn?"

_How about the King of Heroes himself? The one who had possessed Soul Edge in the history?_ Zasalamel startled to hear that. He had heard about the legend from his teachers, but could it be possible? But just then, a wondrous vision appeared before him; towering structures that seemed to reach as high as heaven itself, and steel boats that flew freely through the skies. The birth of a plan for leaving Earth and striking moonward, then the achievement of that goal. And the creation of new life, the province of the gods themselves. There was no doubt; he was witnessing the future: the sum of all human potential. Then another vision came. He saw a tall tower with someone sat on the throne.

To Zasalamel, it was a revelation. Suddenly he wanted to live. He had to be there when that vision became reality! He had to see it happen! He also pondered the prospect of facing the legendary figure. Such a mighty being was a worthy foe to stand between him and his ambition.

Then he coughed blood profusely. There was no time left; he had to do something to cheat death. With her last strength, he prepared to use a forbidden spell. Nothing would stop him to see the future, not even the Hero King himself! A strange inscription appeared at his neck.

"Z…N…Q…R…H!" Instantly, his body glowed like a blazing flame. The monks rushed back to the room and found nobody inside. The wooden bed was incinerated with an intense heat, leaving blackish mark at the floor. At that night, the evil has been reborn…

* * *

Siegfried Schtauffen woke up; he was sleeping nearby the tree. He dreamed bad things, and it always pursued him wherever he went. For one and a half year, the German always avoided the small and big cities, lest he would bring the trouble to anyone who helped him. He glanced to the crystalline Soul Calibur; that was another reason why he had to avoid any interaction with the others. Because of that, he had left Ivy…and there wasn't any choice. She had suffered enough with loss of her child, and that was enough! Not feeling sleepy anymore, Siegfried decided to continue his journey…somehow the spirit sword led him to Kingdom of Wolfkrone. He had heard about the small kingdom; they once were allied with Marquis Andre, and thus became enemy of Osthreinsburg Castle. At that time, he was served Count Stefan for the selfish reason. He sighed,

"Why do I have to go there? It is ridiculous?" Yet he had received no answer from Soul Calibur. The longer he had spent time with the sword, the more puzzled he is. Probably he would have the answer at Wolfkrone…

As the knight departed, suddenly the crystalline dew covered the grass. It multiplied instantly and eventually transforming the tree into a huge crystal. Unable to withstand the transformation, the crystal tree broke apart into a pile of rubbles…

* * *

From another dimension, someone watched them and smiled with anticipation! He had awaited this event for millenia and wouldn't waste any chance...

"Come and I shall find the worthy amongst you..."

Author's Note:Hello, it is me! I try to follow-up 'Rebirth' story, and this time based to SC IV. The old characters are returning to this saga, also the villains! Though out of place, I will try to put Star Wars characters in the story. This time, the old alliance shall be broken and a new one being made. You will see what role Algol (SC IV boss) had in the story later. When I have a spare time, I might continue this fanfic. Hopefully, you will read it like the previous one. Send your review, critic, opinion or even flame. See you soon!

Disclaimer: Soul Calibur IV and its characters are belongs to Namco, while Darth Vader and Yoda owned by Lucasfilm Inc.

P.S.Actually title of Algol is the Hero King, while King of Heroes belonged to Gilgamesh from Fate/stay night. Anyway, I like to use 'King of Heroes', since it looks cool.

Glossary:

Filipino:

Masarap ng araw, kahit mainit. Bakit nandito ka?- The sunshine is nice, though hot. Why are you here?

Oo, bakit hindi?Yes, why not?

_Anito ng hangin, nakinig sa kagustuhan ng anak n'yo_Spirit of Wind, hear the will of your children

_Ibigay mo ng kalakasan ng hangin._Give your strong wind

_Ipakita mo para sa ibang tao ng kapangnyarihan ng hangin_Show to the others the power of the wind

Walang anuman, Kuya! Gusto ko tutulungan!It's okay, Kuya! I love to help!

Nag-iisipan ko si Ate Taki kung nakita ko ang dagat ito...I think of Ate Taki whenever I see the sea

pero nawala si'ya..but she'd already gone

mabuhay uli ang bangungot itothe Nightmare is lives again

Kailangan tatapusin itoit must end now!

Mahal kita ako, Talim I love you, Talim.

Mahal kita rin, Kuya…hindi ko kaya mabuhay kung walang ikaw, I also love you, Kuya...I can't live without you,


	2. Another Journey

Another Journey…

Eight years ago at the Kingdom of Wolfkrone,

The eerily beautiful light of the Evil Seed adorned the midnight skies like the spectacular fireworks. The auburn-haired girl witnessed something that she never forgets; this night had etched inside her memory.

The King was laughed insanely, while he held the spear and a short sword. His royal robe was blood-stained. The corpses were strewn around him. The little girl was shuddered, struggling to hold her tears back. Not for long, he called her,

"Hilde, where are you? Don't you want to see Father?" the man cackled, "Hilde, you has been a naughty girl…I will find and teach you a lesson!" Hildegard von Krone shut her ears; she was afraid! Few moments ago, she was watching the beautiful scene on the sky, until her father and mother came. All of sudden, her father turned berserk and massacred his present entourages, including her mother. Slowly, the little princess glanced to the glowed sky. A disembodied voice spoke,

"If you want this not to happen again, find the Hero King! Seek his help and wisdom…" Instantly, she was transported to the huge tower. Inside the structure, she saw someone sitting on the throne. The man's eyes glowed blue and red. He asked,

* * *

"What are you thinking now, my Princess?"

Hilde awoke into the real world. The young princess was presiding a meeting with her trusted aides. The grey-haired, thin-mustached man merely fixed his monocle. Then he asked,

"Your Majesty, can we continue?" Absent-mindedly, she replied,

"Sure! Please continue it, Count Scholtz…" Count Scholtz was her father's trusted minister; he tackled all the politics and diplomacies, something Hilde couldn't stomach. Actually, he might be tempted to take all the power to himself. Yet, Scholtz stated once that the Krone family was the rightful ruler of Wolfkrone and he would be honored by serving them faithfully. He also was her teacher, yet she wasn't a good student. Since the incident eight years ago, Hilde would prefer to train in martial arts and led army to the battlefield. She felt that she was apt in fighting. Since her father gone insane, she was automatically became the ruler of the small kingdom, trapped between the Holy Roman Empire and several smaller kingdoms. Without Scholtz's help, she wouldn't last long in her throne. After finished his reports, the minister said,

"Now we shall hear Baron Oder!" Hilde turned to the black-bearded man with a stern look and receding hairline. Baron Oder zum March had been present during the terrible incident. He led the royal guards to subdue her insane father, thus saving her. Oder was an accomplished general and experienced veteran; he had fought many attempts to invade Wolfkrone. For her, Oder was her first teacher; the one who had taught her how to fight and not become a victim. Coughing, the general said to the princess,

"Our border had been raided by the brigands from Osthreinsburg! They had forced most peasants to flee, while those who couldn't flee had to pay a hefty sum for their 'protection'…" Suddenly, the table was banged loudly and all eyes turned to the Princess,

"_Verdamnit!_" Hilde said indignantly, "How can it is happen in Wolfkrone? Have you taken care of this, Baron?"

Oder answered, "I'd try my best, Your Majesty! But their leader, Frederick was very cunning! Beside, the lack of manpower and armaments had hindered our attempt…"

"Then hire more people and weapons…" Scholtz quickly interjected,

"My princess, you probably noticed that we had…a financial constraint here. It was happen due to the turmoil inside the Holy Roman Empire. Though we didn't involve directly, nevertheless it had discouraged the merchants to invest in our kingdom. Our revenues had been decreased recently, and the raids didn't help our condition either…"

Hilde frowned, "What about the mercenaries that we've hired few months ago?"

"They left us after finished their duties here...you can't blame them." Hilde let her minister's words sank inside, and then she declared,

"In that case, I will lead the army personally to hunt those bandits!" Oder quickly protested,

"Your Majesty! You are our Princess, and I beg you to reconsider your decision! If those brigands had learned your presence, no doubt they would focus to you..." Now the princess was unable to hold herself,

"_Mein Gott!_ What are you thinking? Hide like a coward! _Nein!_ I will show them that Maiden of the Silver Wolf aren't a coward! The discussion is over! Dismiss!" She immediately rose from her chair and left the ministers alone. Oder shook his head ruefully, as Scholtz commented,

"She'd been like her parents. Her mother's gracefullness..."

The Baron continued, "...and her father's stubborness!" Silently, they glanced to the huge oil painting, which showed the gallant, bearded man. Name "August von Wolfkrone" engraved below the painting. The monocled man sighed,

"I hoped she don't repeat her father's mistakes..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the different time and space,

The Imperial officer waited anxiously at the mediation chamber inside the newly-constructed _Executor_; hehad every reason to worry. The tension rose as the chamber opened and revealed the Sith Lord. Then Vader asked,

"Yes?" Flushed with sweat, the officer reported,

"Lord Vader...we have encountered the exact location of the warp disturbance. Following the Imperial procedure, we have sent the reconnaisance probe inside..." The Dark Lord was silent momentarily; the mechanical wheezing grew louder until he said,

"Excellent! Return to your post and wait further command,"

"Yes, Lord Vader..." As the officer left, Darth Vader mused about the findings. The probes had transmitted the findings from beyond into his holo. Judging the probe findings, the place where the disturbance had originated, was extremely...backward compared with their era. He also sensed the different powers struggled to maintain the balance.They were not the Force, but similar in nature. One could ponder what happened if those powers were present and fallen to the Empire's hand. Yet, he wouldn't go there by himself, lest it would made the Emperor suspicious. There were many things he had to attend, yet he knew someone for the mission. He had sensed his presence a moment ago. He said,

"You are careless to allow your foe to detect you..." The stern-faced youth with shaven hair came out from the darkness. His clothes was in tatters. He replied,

"I come here to report, Master," Unfazed, Vader asked,

"Do you have the proof, my apprentice?" The man threw a lightsaber toward the Sith Lord who immediately

retrieved it with Force Grab. He inspected the weapon carefully and commented,

"I didn't expect you to survive against Master Paratus, yet you've proven that I am not wrong to put faith in you, Starkiller," Starkiller instead bowed a little, before asking,

"Do you have another mission for me?" The dark warrior glanced to him slightly,

"Yes, there was a disturbance in the Force. I believe you've sensed them as well. Juno had been told of the exact coordinates. You will investigate the true nature of the disturbance, and I expect the best from you...With the Dark side as your ally, you must prevail."

"What shall I do once I discover them?" What he received was a louder wheeze from Vader's breathing apparatus. From his experience, it was wise to not inquire his Lord further, or else risk his wrath. He eventually said,

"I will carry your order and not return empty-handed, my Lord!" After saying so, Starkiller withdrew into the darkness, leaving the Sith Lord alone.

When Starkiller gone, Vader pondered awhile. So far, his apprentice had proven himself worthy and therefore he was certain. However it wasn't in his nature to sit quietly...he sighed within, his past still alive no matter what he did. The Darklord of the Sith decided he would find an ally from the other side. With the Dark side in his disposal, he would succeeded.

* * *

Back to the present Earth,

Two woman waited at the fringe of the unknown forest. One of them was a black scantily-clad woman with a skeletal shoulder guard at her left. A pair of _daisho_ hung at each side of her waist. She asked impatiently to her companion,

"How long we have to wait here? We shouldn't wasting time here!" Miser, who wore white costume now replied,

"We must wait _sempai_ first. She has her own way to gather information, Shura!" The female warrior retorted,

"I have my own way too, and this isn't my way!" Once she finished the sentence, a loud thump came between them. Instantly agiated, they pulled their own weapon to anticipate. The figure revealed itself as Taki. Now she wore a dark-red jumpsuit and a light shoulder guard. The female warrior snorted in disgust before sheathing her _katana _and _wakizashi_ back. Ignoring Shura, she turned to Miser,

"Any order from Ryuusei-_sama_?" The former bandit shook her head,

"No,_ sempai_! But our agents reported that they had spotted the bearer of Soul Calibur went to northwest. It seems he went toward the kingdom of Wolfkrone,"

The kunoichi nodded, "Yes, I assume he went back to the place where everything started, Osthreinsburg Castle. What about Nightmare?" Miser bowed,

"Nothing, but rumors, sightings and random killings. They don't have a hard evidence! From what our agents gleans, it seems distanced away from the bearer. Before she continued, Shura quickly intervened,

"Perhaps we should pursue the closest, _neh_?" Taki cast her a death look and said,

"If I want your opinion, I will ask it..." As the sexy warrior feigned a mock surprise, the pony-tailed ninja turned to her fellow again,

"I don't like her!" she whispered with venom drips upon each words, "Why does she come with us?" Realizing her _sempai_'s dislike to Shura, Miser explained,

"_Sempai_, I know it is hard. However, Ryuusei_-sama_ had given the clear instruction that she is our ally. She might be needed when we managed to recover Soul Calibur and Soul Edge..." Taki hissed,

"The woman was possessed by a demon! As far as I concern, no demon can be trusted no matter how good they are!" The former bandit didn't flinch, as she continued,

"Probably, you'd remember when she had aided the _maho-tsukai_ but Master had ensured that she would help us...please don't make this difficult, _sempai_!" Both of them turned to Shura, who had munched an apple. She simply grinned to them. The kunoichi threw her face, stating,

"Personally, I would prefer exorcising her than having her beside me," Miser began to worry, "...however, I will obey Ryuusei-_sama_'s order. Keep watching her and make sure she don't do something without my consent, or else, I shall make her tenure short! We'll go to Wolfkrone at once..." As she walked away, the younger kunoichi asked,

"_Sempai_, have you forget something?"

"Forget what?" Miser pointed toward east,

"We aren't far from Athens, perhaps you want to..." The Fu-ma stared her impatiently,

"Stop playing around, Miser! We should departed at once!" Taki went away, while the former bandit smiled inside. She still not remember her friends at the past.

After their meeting at the shore, Miser had informed Ryuusei and he responded by sending their best healers. Using the acupuncture needle, the healers tried hard to restore Taki's mind. Their efforts were partially succeeded, as she could remember the previous life when the late Toki ordered her to find Soul Edge. Her memories about Sophitia, Cassandra, Talim, Yun-Seong and Setsuka had been disappeared. Strangely, her ninjutsu skill didn't affected at all.

The Fu-ma Clan cared less about those memories; as long as she is capable to fight Taki would continue to serve them. She didn't need them at all. In order to assist her, Shura was coerced with promise of freedom and fight. Little that Taki and Shura realized, Ryuusei had a specific order for Miser to perform. Once the mission was over, she must eliminated Shura with Taki's help. In other hand, she and Shura would get rid of Taki when she had regained her memories back. A senseless murderer and a sentimental ninja were considered as liabilities for the Clan!

* * *

Early morning at the outskirts of Athens,

Cassandra Alexandra awoke from her sleep, and glanced back. She saw Seong Mi-na still snoozed. Slowly but sure, the blond girl nudged out from her hug, and then took the towel. She wrapped the towel around her. The Korean still asleep, as she left.

Once finished taking bath, Cassandra offered a brief prayer to the gods and went to hung the laundries. It had been three months since their affair started. Of course, nobody knew, including her sister Sophitia. The villagers only knew the foreigner was Alexandras' family friend. She did this, hoping to emulate the happiness like what Miss Taki and her sister had once. However, she and Mi-na were pushed each other away. The Korean sometimes too immature, while she was thinking like adult. There were too many incompatibilities between them. Cassandra realized that Sophitia was more mature and controlled than both of them. No wonder Miss Taki and Mi-na were attracted to her. She couldn't be like her ever...

"Cassie!" The Greek girl turned around and saw Mi-na standing in. She wore her green-white costume with flowery skirt. The sight was pained her, since she wore the same costume when they kissed each other. Mi-na called,

"Cassie, I have made food for both of us! Let's eat!" She replied,

"Fine," Then she remembered something, "Do you forget something?" The Korean woman smiled,

"Of course not! Today is Pyrrha's birthday! I had prepared the gift for the little girl..."

They begun to eat the breakfast on the table. During her stay at Greece, Mi-na had learned to cook and accustomed with Greek and Turkish food. In other hand, she also showed how to cook _kimchi_ and_ bulgogi_. At first, her cooking skill was terrible. Yet, she got improved along the time and her cookings now was edible. Nearing the end, Cassandra spoke,

"Mi-na, there is something I want to talk with you..." All of sudden, the Korean's cheerful face turned serious. She nodded dimly,

"I know..." The young girl continued,

"It has been three months, and I feel...our relationship come to nowhere," Now Mi-na's expression turned aghast. She asked,

"What...do you mean, Cassie?" Gulped, she continued,

"Like the incident yesterday...it isn't the youth's fault. It was me who flirt with him. You always jealous to everyone but Sophitia. At the same time, you can't forget Hwang..." Suddenly, the Korean banged the table with her empty cup and stared Cassandra angrily.

"Are you dumping me, Cassie? Just because you don't like our relationship, therefore you dump me for the pretty boy?" Unable to withold her emotion, she wiped the remaining utensils away from the table, "You are the one who have starting this!" Cassandra shouted back,

"And you don't stop me at all!" Mi-na lifted her hand to slap, but she taunted,

"Come, slap me! I deserve this! Slap me, Mi-na!" But the woman didn't continued; they were locked their eyes to each other. The Korean slumped to the chair, and started to cry. She said cryly,

"Perhaps, you're right! We're not to be meant together...we can't be like Taki and Sophie!" Feel pang of guilt, Cassandra tried to comfort,

"Both of us were trying to deny our nature, but failed. Nevertheless, I won't forget our times..." Mi-na didn't reply; she went to the door and said,

"After the birthday, I shall go back to Choson to forget our affair...I am sorry for disturbing your life," She slammed the door, left Cassandra alone; now the Greek girl felt very guilty. She had hurt someone close to Sophie and her, wondering how she could fix this mess.

* * *

Late afternoon at the Alexandra's residence,

The children were gathered playfully in front of the house. Today is Pyrrha's birthday. Rothion welcomed the children's parents as a good host, while her sister-in-law were baby-sitting them. Sophitia was busy doing her part as a homemaker. Not for long, the Korean girl came from the back door.

"Come in, Mi-na! I've been waiting of you!" Mi-na smiled and then exchanged friendly hugs. The Greek woman mentioned,

"I'm glad to see you here, however..." she turned around, "...I didn't see Cassie with you. You usually always come with her. She'd been here earlier..." The younger girl fidgeted,

"Er, I just preparing the gifts first. That's why I send Cassie to go here first..." Though not convinced, Sophitia eventually said,

"Alright, you should meet the children immediately. Pyrrha, especially. She always asking Auntie Mi-na..." Hearing that, Mi-na giggled,

"Really, I will meet them soon! I've spending time to find this gift with Cassie..." Before the Korean departed, the blond woman asked again,

"Mi-na, may I ask you something? How long you will stay here? Are you not missing your homeland?" Seong Mi-na stunned temporarily to hear the question. She had almost forgotten about Choson. Yun-Seong must be returned already. Her romance with Sophie and Cassie were ended miserably. She thought about Hwang. She had no other reasons to stay here. Hiding her emotion, she replied,

"I've planned to go home after this birthday...you don't have to worry anymore." Sophitia was silent, and then said,

"Well, the children might not like this. But you have your own life; our friendship won't be over because of the distance. The Alexandra's family would always welcome you..." Once again they hugged,

"Thank you, Sophie! Thank you for all of these!" Suddenly, Cassandra barged through the door, surprising both of them. Seeing a look of concern and panic in her sister's face, the Greek woman asked,

"Cassie, what happened?" The young Alexandra managed to mutter,

"Pyrrha...something happened to Pyrrha! Perhaps you should come and see..." Worried, they went to the frontyard hurriedly.

* * *

Miles away from Athens,

Nightmare writhed in pain; his body had increasingly become unstable. He had difficulty to maintain it. He silently cursed Zasalamel for destroying the azure armor and Siegfried for defeating the Night Terror form. The creature's body gradually faded. Consuming souls were temporarily maintain this body. He must find an alternative. It might be easier had Tira around him, or else...another vessel. His time was short; Algol had been ressurected and no doubt he would seek him. His only hope was this scrap armor...and an unknown connection to another soul. Once again, he felt a violent sensation that knocked him on the ground, and then convulsed violently. Soul Edge final form could only stared his extension suffer helplessly.

* * *

Back to Greece,

Sophitia watched in horror as she saw her daughter convulsed violently with a foaming mouth. The little girl was rolled uncontrollably. Everyone, including Rothion were helpless. Sophitia's maternal instinct instantly kicked; she rushed and wrapped Pyrrha with a blanket. Then she shouted to the girls,

"Mi-na! Cassie! Help calming the guests! Rothion and I will be with Pyrrha!" The boy tugged upon her mother's skirt, but she said,

"Patroklos, you stay here with Auntie Mi-na and Cassie!"Then she went with her daughter and husband into the house together, struggling to not cry. Mi-na and Cassandra tried hard to calm the panicked children. Inside the house, Sophitia and Rothion put their daughter on table. The blacksmith took the water basin and began to put bath compress upon Pyrrha's forehead.

* * *

Few hours later,

The seizure was subsidized and the little girl had become calm, though still weak and feverish. The sun begun to set at the West as Cassandra and Mi-na sent the children with their parents. Everyone began to whisper the incident, and believed that the Alexandras had been cursed. The incident wouldn't go easily on the villagers' mind.

* * *

After the attack stopped, Nightmare/Inferno felt relieved. But he knew this wouldn't be the last and it was imperative to find a suitable vessel. The connection that it felt was unreliable; most likely it could drain each other. No, it would find Tira or something else...as for now he had to consume souls again.

* * *

The night was silent; Cassandra and Seong Mi-na waited outside, while Sophitia and Rothion still tended Pyrrha. After a while, Patroklos helped to put cold compress upon his sister. Rothion turned to his wife and asked,

"Sophie, could I talk with you alone?" The blond woman startled, yet she obeyed. Once at the room, the blacksmith asked,

"Tell me if I wrong...I thought Soul Edge was destroyed. How come our daughter can be afflicted?" Sophitia sighed; Rothion might not understand her quests in detail. She had to explain it briefly. She begun,

"Yes, it had been destroyed twice but it seems it always reforming again. I can't explain it how it happen, but I know I had to do something..." The blacksmith turned sullen upon hearing that; then he produced something familiar to Sophitia: Evil Seed. Shocked, she asked,

"Where do you get it?" Rothion said,

"I get it from Pyrrha's room; I assumed the Danish girl had left this deliberately...Pyrrha might take it without Patroklos' knowledge during your departure," he continued with a depressed tone, "Ironic, the very evil you've sought to destroy was inside our house all the time, while you pursue them afar!" He pocketed the fragment, "I found out this can alleviate Pyrrha...a while though!" He glanced to her, and declared,

"This time, I won't allow you to go! Not this time, Sophitia!" The goddess protested,

"You can't be serious, Rothion! The only way to lift this affliction is destroy the source!

"What if you fail again? What if you killed our daughter instead?"

"That's not true! You know I love you and the children!"

"How long this circle goes on? You will sacrifice your family just for doing the god's favor!" Instantly, Sophitia slapped her husband very hard, almost send him reeling. Instead angry, Rothion stared her eyes sadly, before remarking,

" I always believe you are a goddess..." he rose up, "...now how I wish that I have a mortal as a wife," The Greek woman turned to the shelf, and took the Elk Shield and Omega Sword. Then the blacksmith raised his voice,

"Sophitia, I warn you! Once you're going out the door, I'll bring the children to my parents' house. You won't find us here again!" Sophitia didn't reply, as she fixed her costume and hair. She could understood his feeling, though he didn't understand hers. With her tears rolling, she replied with trembling voice,

"Such a price for our daughter's life...so be it, Rothion! You won't see my face again..." She planted her last kiss to her dumb-founded husband, and stormed out from the house. The blacksmith slumped to the ground, glancing to the Evil Seed before threw it to the table. He said,

_What have I done? She put her life to save our daughter, but I...I try to stop her! I just a coward!_

* * *

Outside, Sophitia wiped her tears. She determined to find the Soul Edge and destroy it completely in order to save her daughter. Then she saw Cassandra and Seong Mi-na; both of them were packing as well.

"What are you doing?" She asked them, and then the Korean answered,

"Coming with you, of course!" Cassandra added,

"Sophie, you're going after the Soul Edge, are you? There are an alternative... we should find Siegfried. He had Soul Calibur and I heard it can heal the affliction...what do you think?" The elder Alexandra pondered,

"You don't have to go, I myself can..." Mi-na quickly wiggled her fingers,

"_A-nio!_ You need help, beside Miss Ta...I mean we can be your help!" Seeing their enthusiasm, Sophitia couldn't help to brightened. It just like when she and Taki were travelling together. She finally said,

"Very well, three of us walk together! Sounds nice!"

The Korean shouted excitedly, "Yaay, this is our trip!" Cassandra patted to her sister,

"We shall find those blades and bring Soul Calibur to cure Pyrrha!" The older woman nodded in agreement,

"Yes, we will!" Not wasting the time, they left Athens about immediately.

* * *

At the vast, dark galaxy,

_Rogue Shadow_ flied smoothly and landed at the uncharted moon. Starkiller, the pilot Juno Eclipse and the droid PROXY watched the transdimensional rift before them. The Dark Jedi mused that must be the disturbance that his Lord mentioned. The rift looked colorful, but there was something dangerous beyond. He turned to his companion,

"Juno, you'll stay here with PROXY, while I will go inside! Wait me here..." Starkiller quickly wrapped his face with the worn and battered scarf similar to his clothes. When he was about to get out from the ship, the female Imperial pilot shouted,

"What shall I do if you are not back? Lord Vader will question me..." The Apprentice turned and said,

"No, he won't. If I am not return as designated, you can leave..." He turned to the rift again, when Juno called again,

"Starkiller..." Annoyed, he turned back and asked,

"What?" Juno said,

"Don't die..." Starkiller was silent for a moment, but then he shrugged off and allowed himself to be swallowed into the unknown world.

* * *

Back to the Earth,

Tira stood facing the sunset, while a huge flock of Watchers surrounded her. Her inner self whispered,

_What shall we do now? _She giggled insanely,

"What shall I do now?" The Danish girl began to lift her voice,

"My friends, our Master Nightmare has been gone! Yet, he shall not forgotten! As his loyal servant, I shall gather the like-minded warriors to aid our Master! They shall hunt the bearer of the holy sword and destroy him; in the end their soul shall be a feast for our Master! He would reward us handsomely for this! Who are with me!!" Simultaneously, the Watchers cowed and croaked in agreement with the girl.

Tira shouted, as she lifted her Ixion, "_Ja_! Go to the four winds, my winged friends! Find our master! Find those who have darkness inside their hearts like me! We shall serve Master together!" Those birds immediately flew and scattered to four winds...bringing the tides of darkness...

Author's Note:Alright, this is the second chapter. Though Star Wars: The Force Unleashed not yet out, I decided to put the Apprentice/Starkiller to the fanfic. He will play an important role here and got a partner in SC IV world... After few drama, the Alexandra sister and Mi-na decide to find the blades, while the still-amnesiac Taki, the psychotic Shura and the scheming Miser were one step ahead before them. You will see more about Hilde later. Wait for the next chapter, "Maiden of the Silver Wolf". Send your reviews, opinions, critics and flames. See you next time!


	3. Maiden of the Silver Wolf

Maiden of the Silver Wolf

In arid and desolate place,

Mitsurugi Heishiro was faced a certain danger. Various monsters were surrounded him completely. It seemed no way out. Unafraid, the ronin pointed the largest horned demon with Shishi-oh and said,

"Today might be a good day to die…" then he grinned, "…but I don't want to die until I have Soul Calibur in my hand!" The demon responded by screeching aloud and sprang toward him. Mitsurugi quickly entered _battou_ stance, and unsheathed his katana. He immediately performed several slashes at his opponent's torso area, slashing through flesh and bone. The demon toppled with severed torso, while the ronin swung his weapon, anticipating another attack. It never comes; instead a shower of sakura petals filled the surrounding. The remaining demons quickly scurried away.

Upon seeing those flower petals, Mitsurugi frowned. He knew someone who was capable to do such thing…

"Come out! Don't hide like a rat!" he shouted, "I know you are following me…" Amidst the petals, a slender figure came out…it was Setsuka. She was wore a purple European gown, and holding a parasol. Even so, the ronin recognized her. She greeted him,

"Don't be so rude, Mitsurugi_-san_! How are you?" The ronin snorted,

"What are you doing here? I thought we have a deal about my head…." He continued, "By the way, why are you helping me?" Setsuka folded her parasol, and then said,

"Let the past rest, Mitsurugi_-san_. It just a misunderstanding…about the recent help, I want to clarify something: I don't like being indebted with someone," Though slow, the grizzled warrior recognize the result,

"You mean?" The geisha blinked naughtily,

"I will help you to find Soul Calibur, by then our debts settled!" Mitsurugi was silent momentarily, until he turned his back from her and said,

"Not interested…" She called,

"You can't escape me, Mitsurugi_-san_. I will help you no matter what!" The ronin didn't reply. Setsuka could only sigh and followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Dizzy and disoriented, Starkiller tried to stand and find his way through the…lush forest. As he entered the rift, he had lost connection with the Force temporarily. Few moments later, he had regained his senses again and saw a flower nearby. From all of his missions, he never saw such flower save at Kashyyyk or Yavin moons. The Dark Jedi rose and scanned the surrounding. He was surrounded by the lush vegetations, which rich with life. Unfortunately, this condition supported the Light side than the Dark side. He sensed his link with the Dark side was weakening, due to the surrounding nature. He had to get out quickly and found the proper condition to nourish him…

Once he came out from the forest, he was greeted by the incident…

A group of rowdy-looking men were surrounding an elven girl. She was fair-looking and wore a brown cape and cap. She held a thin rapier at her left hand. The short-haired maiden shouted,

"Stay away or you will feel the coldness of Alf Wayla Al Layla!"

The lead brigand laughed, "Sure, but I think your flesh is warmer than the sword! I can't wait to taste it! Seize her!" The bandits closed in, until the girl swung her rapier gracefully. Like a gentle but cold breeze, she cut swath among them. The head brigand screamed,

"Take the freak!" Suddenly, she received a flip kick from the girl, who replied,

"Don't call me freak! My name is Scheherazade! Remember that!"

It didn't need an experienced observer to know Scheherazade was in a huge disadvantage. It was too oblivious for Starkiller. However, it held no concern to him. Lord Vader had given a mission to him and he would perform it. That the smart thing to do. He was about to turn around, until something piqued his mind,

_Why do the smart thing now?_

* * *

Close to the capital of Wolfkrone,

Siegfried watched the lights on the city. He never visited this small kingdom before. News said that the kingdom now led by a warrior princess. Rumors about the brigands at Osthreinsburg and their leader, Frederick has reached his ears. The German gritted his teeth in anger; that was more than coincidence. He wouldn't let the impostor to dishonor his father's memories. He turned to the crystalline sword and armor, wondering how to hide them. Somehow understood his thought, Soul Calibur slowly transformed into a battered, old zweihander and his crystal armor was disappeared. Siegfried couldn't help to amaze, but at the end, he commented,

"That's much better…" He began to enter the city.

* * *

In other place,

Hilde descended slowly into the dungeon and leaned to the door, calling softly,

"Father…" The princess' gentle words were answered by an intelligible moaning. The former king of Wolfkrone had been confined since the tragic incident. The people unanimously chose Hilde to succeed her father. Despite her close call, she had visited him regularly. Then she continued,

"Father, I will go to Osthreinsburg…I'm promise you that I will make you proud!" The bushy-haired figure behind the dungeon shook his head without any understanding. Hilde knew her father wouldn't answer back, yet she considered such gesture as an approval.

She said, "Father, I'll go now. I will see you soon…" The auburn-haired princess left the dungeon, while struggling to hold her tears. The condition where her father had to endure was tearing her apart. But she couldn't cry; she was a Princess of Wolfkrone and leader of her people. She was the Maiden of the Silver Wolf! She must stay strong for them! Hilde knew she had to face her greatest challenge; Osthreinsburg Castle had become a scourge for her people. She would raze the accursed castle to the ground and capture Frederick no matter the cost! Then the promise to her father can be fulfilled. At the end of the upstairs, an elderly maid waited her.

"Gerhilde!" she commanded the maid, "Bring my armors! Don't forget my Glanzende Nova and Frischer Himmel! Quick!"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

* * *

Back to the forest,

Scheherazade eventually was overpowered by the bandits and dragged to their leader. He said,

"Hehe, stay with me and I'll spare your life!" The elven girl spat,

"I'd better die than stay with a mortal filth like you!" Not for long, someone shouted aloud to them,

"Let her go!" The brigands turned around and saw a shaven-haired youth with tattered robes and clothes stand nearby. The leader roared,

"Go away, beggar! Or else, we'll hurt you badly!" Undaunted, Starkiller continued,

"I had warned you! Let her go or suffer the consequences!" Biting his tongue, the lead bandit cursed,

"You're big-mouthed! Show his place, laddie!" The bandits pulled their weapons and charged toward the Dark Jedi with a stampede.

Starkiller smirked; he didn't expect these people to heed his warning. In fact, he was expecting them to charge. Slowly but sure, the Dark side was with him again, empowering him. His right hand was twitched to pull the lightsaber. However, he decided to against it. He whispered,

"You aren't deserved to be cut by my lightsaber…" As the bandits went closer, he lifted his right hand toward them and shouted,

"Feel the wrath of the Dark side!" Instantly, the bolts of lightning crackled and strike those bandits simultaneously. Their screams filled the air, while the leader and his hostage were startled to see the show of force. Starkiller watched the event impassively. Few seconds later, those bandits were stopped twitching. The Force Lightning had drained their lifeforce, leaving only their emaciated and smoked husks. The Dark Jedi walked toward the leader who shook his knees. Unconsciously, he let Scheherazade loose. Before he could say anything, Starkiller made a choking gesture toward him. He immediately clutched his neck and looks suffocated. As he tightened his grip, a shout broke his focus,

"Stop! That's enough!" Vader's apprentice released his grip unconsciously, allowing the remaining bandit ran. He noticed the one who shouted to them was…the elven girl. Then she said with a tinge of displeasure,

"I'd appreciate your help, but I refuse to let you kill a defenseless people…especially with your black magic!" Hearing such words, the Dark Jedi looks amused and said,

"Incredible, the so-called 'defenseless people' almost harm you. Yet, you are decided to spare their lives and turn upon your only helper. Do you believe that I can kill you in the same manner?"

Scheherazade replied unflinchingly, "I do, but I believe you are different…" Starkiller merely smug, until he said,

"We shall see…" Once again, he made a choking gesture. Slowly, the elf maiden held her chest painfully and lowered herself to the ground.

* * *

Miles away at Southern France,

At the famous Cepheus' shop, two girls look upset. The blonde one complained,

"Master, Amy had disappeared again! This time I can't find her!" Her auburn-haired companion, Valeria added,

"That little vamp…once I turned my eyes away she had already gone!" As they rambled, the elderly artificer listened patiently. Later, he advised them,

"Perhaps we should look for at another place! Just for the last time! Please, Valeria! Lynette!" Both servant girls stared each other, and then Lynette answered,

"Very well, Master! We'll look for at another place, and hopefully find her there! This will be the last straw!" Valeria nodded in agreement, before they departed. Cepheus could only sigh, and he went to his armory. Inside, he met Hualin who awaited the red-haired girl practicing her fencing skill. She immediately stopped when Cepheus come.

"_Monsieur _Cepheus?" she bowed, "I don't mean to…"

"That's alright, _Mademoiselle_ Sorel. I see you're practicing your skill." Amy Sorel sheathed her Albion down. He said,

"Do you still want to find your father?" Amy nodded,

"_Oui_, he's the only family I have. No matter what happened to him, he still my papa…I can't forsake him!"

"Even though your father…wasn't a human?" The red-haired girl was silent momentarily, but then she replied,

"I know, because I once was like him! Despite that, I believe my father won't harm me!" Cepheus couldn't answer; he had come to treat Amy as his own daughter but no avail. Deep in her heart, she had still a Sorel like her father. He said,

"I won't stop you…" the artificer gestured to Hualin, "Hualin, prepare everything for her! Lynette and Valeria might be upset to know you had left…" Amy smiled,

"They were so close to me! Say thanks for taking care of me!" She hugged the older man, "I won't forget you, _Monsieur_! Thanks for everything!" Cepheus nodded,

"I will, dear! I hope you find your father!"

* * *

Few hours later,

Amy Sorel left Cepheus' armory and the city. She turned to the darkened skies at North. She didn't know what awaited her there. Last time, a monk used the holy sword Soul Calibur to cure her from 'the Hunger'. Yet, her papa still had 'the Hunger'. She must find him and together, they would make a new world for both! When Amy continued her journey, a howling came from the distance.

* * *

Back to the forest,

Scheherazade still struggled to breathe, while Starkiller stared impassively. He chided her,

"Now, are you still saying that I am different from those lowlifes?" Despite the constricting sensation upon her airway, the elf forced herself to speak,

"You…aren't…evil…,if…so…you …can…let…those…bandits…take…me…but…you …don't…do…that…" The Dark Jedi stunned to hear those words; the girl was capable to sense his inner turmoil. Yet, he had wasted time here. He had a mission to do! Instantly, he relaxed his gesture and the elf maiden felt relieved. Before he left, Scheherazade called,

"Wait, let me join your journey…" He asked, while walking,

"Why should you join me? Have you forgotten? I almost kill you there!"

"That's the risk for being a storyteller…" she explained, "I can see you have an unfinished tale! Let me join you to see what it will end."

"Do you care if my tales will end in darkness?" To this, the elf maiden responded,

"Nobody knows for sure, even you! That's why I have to come with you!" At first, Starkiller considered her as a mere nuisance. However, he realized he didn't bring PROXY with him and he knew little about this world. This girl could serve as an intelligence or information gatherer. By then, he would have a clearer understanding about his mission. He finally said,

"Suit yourself, my journey is perilous! I won't be responsible for your safety!"

Scheherazade nodded, "That's fine, I can take care of myself!" The Dark Jedi shrugged his shoulders only.

* * *

At Dagobah Swamp,

Yoda still mediated, trying to foresee events through the Force. He sensed the Dark side had passed beyond this dimension and it won't bode well. Time is essence here! He must find the candidates for the Light side. Not for long, a look of disappointment marred his once-calm face. He commented,

"Two I sensed…strong is the Light within them, only if…" The Jedi Grandmaster sighed,

* * *

On the Indian Ocean,

The Chinese jung rocked gently atop the blue ocean. Upon the hull, Yoshimitsu mediated. He tried to focus his thought but unsuccessful. He reasoned it must be the grudges that he held toward Tira. The Danish assassin had been responsible for the deaths of several Manjitou members. Until the debt was paid in blood, the Manji won't be rest at peace. Sensing someone come, he turned around and saw the couple. Though obscured by his mask, Yoshimitsu tried to say,

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Kilik-_san_! Xianghua-_san_!" the ninja continued, "Or…should I congratulate both of you for your coming wedding?" Kilik and Chai Xianghua smiled to hear the sincere comment from the Manji. The Chinese girl explained,

"Elder, Kilik and I are just engaged…not yet married!"

"My apology then," the ninja replied, "Why do you delay your wedding?" The young master said,

"We wish to invite Maxi at our wedding, if possible we might invite Miss Sophitia, Cassandra, Mi-na , Talim, Countess Isabella and…Sir Siegfried." He continued, "All of us had shared the burden of pursuing Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Therefore, we wish our wedding can be the best interlude for all of us…"

Not wanting to be sarcastic, Yoshimitsu coughed, "A noble intention, I say!" He turned to his attention to the ocean, "Only one of us won't be attending …" Kilik and Xianghua realized that he spoke of Taki. Unknown to them, the Fu-ma kunoichi still alive and breathing…

* * *

Night time at Wolfkrone Platz where Wolfkrone Monument rests,

Siegfried refreshed himself by drinking cold beers at the local tavern nearby the plaza. He came for the information, but the result was disappointing. What he knew was Frederick had made a hideout at the Ostrheinsburg ruins. Another rumors said the Wolfkrone princess was raising an army to attack the ruins. The German sighed; it seemed he had to find other way to go there. Just as he came out from the tavern, the blow of trumpets echoed along the streets, calling the people's attention. The royal entourage marched on the plaza. In front of the entourage, a silver-armored knight rode. The visor obscured the knight's face, but everyone could see a wolf ornament atop the helmet. Behind the knight, Baron Oder led the mounted cavalry and the footmen followed behind. A small company of musketeers tailed them. Actually, the firearms were outlawed at Wolfkrone. However, Count Scholtz insisted to have them, just in case the modern-trained armies of neighbouring kingdoms attacked them.

Not for long, the city officer came forward and announced;

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Our beloved Princess, Hildegard von Krone orders the conscription! The threat of Osthreinsburg can't be tolerated anymore! The able-bodied men will report to their local officials and enlisted! For those who enlisted, Your Highness promises to shoulder any casualties suffered and gave tax exemption for the families! This is open for the mercenaries as well! They would be paid handsomely! That's the order from Princess Hilde!"

* * *

As the people filed to be enlisted, Siegfried turned away. He didn't take interest in this! This wasn't his battle! He was about to left until,

"_Halt_! Where do you think you're going?" The German knight turned around and saw the silver knight behind him. He brandished a lance with the banner, while a short sword rested at the waist. The mounted knight asked him again,

"Answer my question! Why are you not go to the conscription?" Siegfried answered calmly,

"I just a traveler…this have nothing to do with me," Unconvinced, the knight pointed his zweihander,

"This…just for the show-off?"

"As I said I am not interested…"

"_Dumkopf_!" the knight mocked, "You have a sword, but don't have courage to use it! I say you are a coward!" Though slightly surprised, the blond knight replied politely,

"_Herr_, I surprise to hear such word from a noble like you. Yet, I said this is not my fight…" The knight instead continued the tirade,

"Yes, that what the cowards say! What I hates most is someone who know how to fight, but don't do it!" Felt her patience being tested, Siegfried explained,

"_Herr,_ I would appreciate you if you use the polite words. I don't wish to be involved in the battle! Now may you excuse me?" Suddenly, the silver knight stirrups his horse and shouted,

"_Verdamnt_, are you mocking me? This can't be allowed!" He pointed his lance to Siegfried, "I challenge you for a duel of honor! If you are a man, accept my challenge!!" After saying that, he pulled his right gauntlet and threw it to Siegfried. The German realized he couldn't refuse it; it was conducted under a code of chivalry. He took the gauntlet and said,

"I have no choice but to accept your challenge!" Slowly, he pulled his zweihander. At the same time, the silver knight dismounted himself and came closer to him. Sensing the coming duel, the people begun to surround the Monument and watched them.

Like a lightning, the silver knight charged forward with his lance. Siegfried evaded the attack, but he was quick to notice his opponent had unsheathed the short sword. He performed a wide circular slash, yet the German batted the attack with the zweihander. Siegfried failed to notice the lance moved into a vertical attack. As he tried to block the incoming attack, the silver knight sent a heel kick to his chin. The German swayed temporarily, as he saw the opponent catapulted himself with the lance and ready to kick him again. Gritting his teeth, the wielder of Soul Calibur whirled his zweihander and rolled out from the danger. The strike hit an empty place.

Siegfried stunned; he never saw such style! To use a short sword and a lance simultaneously was an incredible feat. Sensing the opponent's amazement, the silver knight shouted,

"This is the first time I use my Groβe Erbschaft in public! Are you ready to admit defeat?" The German knight replied,

"I have to admit your skill, but the fight is far from finish…we will see!" Indignant, his opponent lifted the lance into a thrust position and said,

"I will teach you a lesson! Ready to accept my Mystic Star!" This time, Siegfried had to be serious! When charged, the silver knight swung his lance into a wide circular strike followed by the short sword. Everyone could see the sword was bathed in glittering light. The opponent couldn't predict which one will attack first; the lance or the sword?

Siegfried realized he had to use a powerful strike to break those attacks; hopefully he won't use Soul Calibur just to finish this duel. He quickly performed a massive uppercut slash, before mixing it up with Armor Buster and Rampart Buster. The silver knight was taken aback with such brutal attack; he could only exclaim,

"_Mein gott!_"

* * *

The blow was strong; making the silver knight dragged three steps backward. He stabbed the lance to the ground in order to reduce the force. Siegfried stood triumphantly, though a look of concern marred his face. He worried the duel might gave his presence here. The silver knight stunned, and then the helmet was split into two. The long auburn hair fell and showed a lovely face. Everyone who saw it hushed,

"Your Highness!" Instantly, the crowd bowed their face to the ground. At the same time, Baron Oder went to the knight, who actually is Hildegard von Krone. She raised himself, staring the knight in front of her. Instead disappointment, she smiled genuinely to him. Oder shouted,

"How dare you hurt Your Highness? Guard, seize this man!" However, Hilde raised her hand to stop the royal guards from seizing Siegfried. She commented by bowing a little,

"I never see such strength…therefore I admit that my defeat from you, Sir…"

The German replied humbly, "Siegfried…that's my name, Your Highness." He didn't include the surname to avoid suspicion. He continued,

"I didn't know it was Your Highness, the pleasure is mine…" The princess came toward him, while the baron followed from behind. She asked,

"Would you care to join our army? We can always find use of the people like you…" Siegfried bowed lowly, before replying,

"Terribly sorry, Your Highness…I can't do that! As I said before, this is not my battle…" Oder was furious,

"You dare to refuse our princess' offer?" Once again, Hilde stopped him and then she said,

"Very well, you may go…but my offer still open anytime. Please tell me when you are changed your mind,"

"Perhaps not, farewell Your Highness…" The German left the dumb-founded crowd and Hilde. She quipped,

"Why do I have a feeling this won't be our last meeting?" The elderly warrior advised him,

"Princess, be careful! He might be a spy from Osthreinsburg…"

The auburn-haired girl dismissed, "I will judge for that…now gather our conscripts and train them! I want them ready in two weeks!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Hilde boasted, as she lifted her weapons to the air,

"In next month, the Osthreinsburg will be no more and Wolfkrone will be victorious!" Instantly the entire plaza broke into applause and cheering.

* * *

Without Hilde's knowledge, someone else watched the fight from the rooftops. Miser commented dryly,

"There is no mistake; he is Siegfried Schtauffen!" Shura cut her with disdain,

"He is the bearer of the holy sword? For me, he is holding himself too much! He should destroy that arrogant b#%! Why does he hiding his true strength?" Taki answered,

"Because he has the Soul Calibur…ordinary human can't see it, but I can sense a huge spiritual energy at his battered sword! He might be fooled the others, but not the Fu-ma ninjas!" The former bandit asked,

"_Senpai_, what shall we do now?"

"We follow him from the safe distance until an opportunity presents. I believe he doesn't like to attract attention like us…" Then the demon-possessed woman said,

"Why don't we strike him now?" The raven-haired _kunoichi_ glanced with displeasure; Shura loved to challenge her authority from time to time. Nothing in her demonic mind except…more bloodshed! With a tinge of venom, she replied,

"If I need your advice, I will ask you…just do what I order and be done with it!" Shura merely grinned upon the remarks. Then they disappeared beneath the darkness.

* * *

Far away from Wolfkrone,

Amy Sorel stood transfixed…she was surrounded by a pack of wolf. The closest wolf growled, as its fellow carcasses littered the ground. The girl managed to kill few of them with his Albion, yet there were too many of them. The death only made them angrier and hungrier than before. Amy knew it just a matter of time before they strike and tore apart her. When she had "the Hunger", she had nothing to fear. Now she wished she had it. The pack howled again and prepares to attack until…

Suddenly, the earth trembled violently. The wolves stopped and turned to the source…a rhino-masked man. He brandished a huge morning star and roared,

"BANGOOO!!" Amy and the alpha wolf startled to see him. Yet the wolves didn't impressed and attacked the man simultaneously. To the French girl's shock, the rhino-masked man swatted those beasts as they were flies! Sounds of bone-cracking and pained howls were heard. One by one, the pack dispersed and scattered away. Thudding his bare chest, the rhino-masked warrior shouted victoriously,

"BANGOO!! I did it! I won!" Realizing he wasn't alone, he glanced to Amy and asked,

"Little girl, are you alright?" Still afraid, she asked,

"Who…are…you?" The warrior lifted his mask and introduced himself,

"I am Nathaniel Adams, but you can call me Rock!"

* * *

Back to the space,

The only solace for Darth Vader was in his palace at Coruscant. So far, the Emperor didn't have any assignments and there were no reports about the Jedi fugitives. He had expected there were no news about Starkiller. He should send PROXY along with him, but in other hand, the time where the disturbances came wasn't ready for the droid. He had faith to his apprentice, but it was difficult when you didn't sense them in the Force. He needed someone else…

Yet, he just found something in particular. He sensed…a creature that filled with emotions akin to the Dark side! The Darklord of the Sith wondered whether this creature could be manipulated…like Starkiller to serve his purpose. He decided to reach out the creature…

* * *

At the earth,

Countless bodies scattered around the Azure Knight who still shouting,

_**"Give me more souls! More! More!!"**_Lightning cracked thrice above its head…

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I'm sorry for the delay! Starkiller had finally arrived and acquired a new partner for his mission. Yoda had begun to pick the representative for the Light side, while Darth Vader sought a new ally. As Hilde begun her advance toward Osthreinsburg, Siegfried also went there! Kilik and Xianghua planned to wed, unaware what awaits them at West. See the result at "Touching the Force". I wait for your reviews, opinions, critics and flames! See you soon!


	4. Touching the Force

Touching the Force

At the outskirts of Vienna, Austria,

Tira moved swiftly on the rooftops; her Watchers followed behind. They had just giving her a good tiding. There was someone who had a dark heart like her. She couldn't wait to see…

-----------------#--------------

At the darkest corner of the city, the pale-faced and green-haired maiden wasn't so fair anymore. She had just ran her luck when encountered Raphael Sorel. Once at the secluded place, the vampiric noble attacked and bitten her jugular veins. Her pallid body leaned lifelessly on the wall. The Frenchman wiped his mouth from the blood, while commenting,

"Well, _Mademoiselle _Marienbard! _Ze_ must commend," he smiled, "Your blood is sweet…like a nectar," Before he continued to drink, someone clapped hand. Frowning, he turned and saw the Danish assassin with a flock of Watchers nearby. Raphael recognized her in no time;

"YOU!!" he growled like a beast. Tira quickly said,

"Wait, take it easy! I don't meant to disturb your supper," Throwing his hapless victim, the Sorel master asked,

"You already had! What do you want now?" The young girl grinned,

"Do you want to serve my master, Nightmare?" The Frenchman scowled, after hearing the name,

"Why should I serve him again? I had once served him for getting the Soul Edge and look what I've got!" As he spoke, his eyes glowed blood red and fangs bared. He continued angrily,

"Eternal damnation! I also separated from my beloved Amy!" Tira was silent momentarily, and then she continued,

"So? Serve my master again! You can use his Soul Edge to transform your daughter into an undead again…I thought you want to make a new world for her! With my master's assistance, you can achieve that dream faster!" Raphael pondered awhile; he had tired to live like a runaway. By serving Nightmare, he could have a purpose …thus realizing his dreams!

"You had a point here!" the Frenchman walked closer to her, "I might agree with you, with one condition…"

Tira asked, "What is it? Name it!"

"Give me your blood first!" He grabbed the girl and bites her neck. At first, the Danish girl rebelled and terrified, however she started to enjoy it. She said,

"Yess…please continue it! Yess!!" The lifeless Marienbard stared mutely to the strange couple. Few minutes later, she said,

"Stop!" she pushed him hard, "That was nice, but I need my blood too! I had to get more people…" Raphael wiped his mouth with an embroidered handkerchief, and then he asked,

"_Ze_, sorry! Can't help it…your blood tastes good. Where shall we go?"

"You will find out soon!" The noble clicked his fingers, and suddenly the once-dead maiden arose. He ordered,

"You, wait me at the castle!" The undead Marienbard nodded and left them alone. He said to Tira,

"Allow me to take you, _Mademoiselle_!" The vampire lifted his cloak and covered both of them. Instantly they were vanished from the earth!

-----------------#--------------

At the other hand,

She saw it vividly…something that she wouldn't forget…

Sophitia Alexandra stood triumphantly in her battle attire at the unknown place. She lifted her Omega Sword high to the sky. Beneath her, the motionless bodies of Taki and Seong Mi-na lay. Rekki-maru and Scarlet Thunder were broken into pieces, while Mekki-maru rested at the Greek's waist. Suddenly someone shouted,

"Murderer! You have killed Miss Taki and Mi-na! I won't forgive you!" She turned around and saw Cassandra charging toward her. The young girl shouted her battle cry, as she stormed her older sister. The older woman parried each attack, while waiting the opportunity. Cassandra hissed,

"You'd ashamed our family name!" At that moment, a window of opportunity opened to Sophitia. Like a lightning, she pushed forward and shoved Omega Sword, stabbing her sister right to the chest. Cassandra could only gasp in pain, as blood filled her lungs slowly. She stared her sister with disbelief, before fell in kneeling position. The elder Alexandra smiled coldly, and swung the sword to decapitate…with a slight silhouette of Nightmare nearby.

"ANIO!!" Seong Mi-na shouted aloud, instantly waking the Alexandra sisters. Sophitia quickly came,

"Mi-na! What's happening?" she asked, "Do you have nightmares?" Heavily perspired, the Korean girl nodded,

"Yes, it is terrible!" she said. Cassandra quickly inquired,

"What do you see this time, Miss Mi-na?" Mi-na was silent momentarily. She was hesitated to tell the sisters…that they would kill each other. Smiling sheepishly, she replied,

"Never mind, it just a dream… sorry for bother your sleep!" From their looks, the Alexandra sister weren't convinced. She immediately said,

"Perhaps we should resume our sleep again…goodnight!" After saying that, she dozed off instantly. Huge sweatdrops appeared on Sophitia and Cassie's heads. The younger sister asked,

"Sophie, what do you think?" The older woman sighed,

"If Mi-na won't tell us, perhaps we should wait until she is ready…" She turned around and said,

"Come, we must sleep! Our journey still long…" Unable to find the answers, both sisters went back to sleep with question inside their minds. Cassandra pondered,

_This might be similar to my dream before…it always about death. Last time, Sophie and Miss Mi-na were survived from Charade, thanks to Aeon. Then Talim had a similar dream…as a result Miss Taki…gone…who will be die this time? _ The more she ponders, the more grim its prospects. She decided to forget it…

-----------------#--------------

Meanwhile,

Sophitia looks concerned. She muttered,

_Dreams means bad omens…Taki is gone because of that! Damn, why does the gods sending these visions? What could they achieve through these tricks? _ As usual, she didn't have answers…

----------------------------

Sunset at the unnamed plain,

Tira and Raphael walked amidst the grasses. The sunset slightly hurt the noble, however he could endure this. On the open plain, they saw several knights surrounded…a huge rock giant with an axe. The giant had dispatched them easily one by one. The Frenchman commented,

"Last time, the golem and I didn't get along. Why do you think this time will be different?" The Danish girl said,

"Like you, he wants the Soul Edge for himself…don't worry! My plan will work this time! Now come and greet him!"

"As _ze_ wish!"

Astaroth finally crushed the last mounted knight with his Nanbanfu. Just he was about to leave, a presence alerted him.

"I must say your attitude don't change at all…still a brute!" The Merciless Destroyer turned around and saw the noble behind him. He hissed as sulphurous vapor came out

"You…" Raphael quipped darkly, as his hand rested on the pommel,

"Ah, good! You still recognize me, after all!" Instantly, the golem lifted his weapon, while roaring,

"I will destroy you!" He swung his axe vertically, yet the Frenchman blocked the attack with ease.

"You've changed…" he said, as his fangs bared, "…but I've changed too!" The only response that he got was an angry roar. Astaroth swung his weapon uncontrollably, but his opponent had leaped far. Raphael launched a massive stabbage toward the golem. His opponent brushed it like nothing, and suddenly sent a cutting attack toward him. Gritting his teeth, he was forced to safety. This time, Tira joined him.

"_Jawohl_, that's nice…" she giggled, which Raphael didn't find funny. However, Astaroth stood impassively; he sensed the Danish assassin possesses the aura akin to Soul Edge. Not so strong, and not so weak either. This intrigued him. He asked with a rumble,

"What do you want?" Tira reached out to the golem,

"Come with us…find the Soul Edge!" Hearing that, the Merciless Destroyer roared and thudded his chest,

"I am not serving anyone! Never!" Raphael managed to quip,

"I don't think you're serving anyone the last time we're together…who ask you to serve?" The girl explained,

"I simply ask you to tag along with us. You are free to do anything you want…once you meet my Master you can always challenge him to contest the Soul Edge!" Though slow-witted, Astaroth knew the Soul Edge didn't at its peak. It would be waste to get such insufficient power. This was similar to the last time. Beside, he didn't have a fair chance to fight Nightmare. Once done, he would get rid the weaklings like this noble and the girl. Then he thudded Nanbanfu to the ground, saying,

"Once again…Astaroth will help Soul Edge!" Raphael and Tira smiled to hear; that what they expected.

"Good," she said, "To celebrate it, we shall go to the nearby village in order to gather more souls!" They were departed as the sun goes down.

-----------------#--------------

Next morning inside the deep forest,

Siegfried Schtauffen trailed slowly beneath the trees' canopy, following the forgotten path. He noted many people had passed by recently. No doubt, their tracks were going to Osthreinsburg. He had followed those brigands silently, but their trails somehow vanished into a thin air. Not only that, the knight noticed an evil aura coming from those ruins. He always knew that, since he had visited the site quite frequently in different incarnation. However, this time was different. It felt…demonic, but unlike Nightmare. Another evil had taken over the castle. The Enigma had gone for good; so it wasn't him.

Recently, he had dreamed…the disembodied voice had called him,

"So you would throw away our friendship?"

"Yes. No one will ever again be a part of my life. Every man or woman who has known me has ultimately fallen to death's touch. So go. Leave me. Forget you ever knew me." Then another voice mocked,

"I have seen what you have done. Now you devote your life to atoning for your sins and redeeming your soul. Are you not as much a victim of that sword as the others?" Other denied,

"No,no! No matter what beguiling words you whisper, my sins cannot be forgiven. I-I slew my father with my own bloodied hands. No cursed sword forced me to do that!" Siegfried knew it was his consciousness; for that reason he had to leave Ivy. He would harm her no more…he really missed her presence. Banishing such thought, he continued,

As he continued, an alarm came to him. Suddenly, his crystalline armor and Soul Calibur reverted into an ordinary armor and zweihander. He realized that he wasn't alone anymore; especially noises came from his direction. He paced his steps and found a huge clearing where the encampment stood there. The largest tent bore the Wolfkrone banner. This meant one thing…the Princess was here! Not for long, sounds of rustling grasses and broken twigs heard around him. Instantly, the soldiers of Wolfkrone surrounded him. They were pointing crossbows and firearms to him. Even so, he didn't feel any killing intent from them. Before he spoke, Baron zum March came. He wore an usual armor, but his feature was softened slightly. He greeted,

"_Herr_ Siegfried, I assume? Princess Hildegard had been right about you, now she was waiting you…" The blond knight nodded,

"I think I can't refuse this invitation…"

"No…" the baron gestured the soldiers to lower their weapons, "…in fact, Your Majesty _insists_ you to come. Now come this way, please!" Siegfried could only sigh, as he escorted into the encampment.

-----------------#--------------

Once inside, Siegfried and Baron March entered the largest knight. Inside, Hilde's armor and helmet hung nearby. The tall chair rested at the middle of the tent, while facing the wooden table and the smaller chairs. At the left side, the silken curtain covered the other portion. Behind the curtain, everyone could see a fade silhouette of two women. Someone yelled loudly to them,

"_Dumkopf_, I have told you to disturb me while I'm dressing…" Shocked beyond belief, the baron knelt and apologized,

"Forgive me, Your Majesty! I don't mean to! I've brought the knight Siegfried here," For a moment, there was a silence until the voice looks excited,

"_Ja_, let him seat! I'll finish soon!" the female turned to her companion, "Gerhilde, please attend our guest for a while!" The elderly maid came and introduced herself,

"My name is Gerhilde. Princess will come soon…please have a seat first, _Herr _Siegfried,"

Siegfried nodded politely, "Thank you…"

-----------------#--------------

Two hours later at the capital of Wolfkrone, Sophitia, Cassandra and Seong Mi-na arrived at the kingdom. The young girls had put the modest clothes in order to avoid attention. Cassie wore the green-white clothes and skirt, while Mi-na wore the long white with purple-lines clothes, which less revealing than her first costume. Despite the strappings, only the naughty eyes could peek on the girl's willowy limbs covered in white leggings. However, Sophitia had refused to change her 'simple' costumes, thus put a heavy cloak around her. Even so, the sisters still argued,

"Sophie," Cassandra complained, "Why do you not choose the ordinary clothes? I tired to argue with you in this matter!" The older sister replied,

"I feel comfortable with my clothes, why are you bothered?"

"Yes, but I'm not the only one who bothered! The other would look at you…they would think you're not civilized or sophisticated, if you keep wearing those clothes! Do you agree with me, Miss Mi-na?"

"Actually," The Korean added, "I don't like to wear this; I prefer my old costumes!" Hearing that, the Greek girl pouted only,

"Which side you are actually?" Sophitia stopped them,

"That's enough; I wish to find information about Siegfried or Kilik! Two of them can save Pyrrha's life! I hope this small kingdom could yield some information about them!"

Mi-na yelled, "That's right! This is better than nothing! Let's go!" When they came to the local inn and tavern, what they got was scraps of information. This dampened Sophitia's enthusiasm quickly, but Mi-na and Cassandra kept continuing to hunt information. Despite rowdy, the place looked orderly. During her reign, Hilde had imposed strict regulations to keep order. Soldiers were roving around, watching if anything suspicious happened. While pondering, suddenly Sophitia was accidentally bumped someone. She apologized,

"I'm sorry…I don't meant to," The stranger replied,

"_Gomenasai_, I don't careful…" The Greek woman felt something familiar in the tone; she looked up and gasped. Her lips trembled, quivering to say…

"Taki…" The raven-haired woman who wore white sleeveless clothes and red leggings stunned to hear the blond woman call her name. Unable to hold her emotions, she hugged the woman and cried,

"Taki…you're still alive! I thought you're gone forever…" This instantly invited a commotion inside the tavern; the Europeans were not accustomed to see women hugging each other. In other hand, Cassandra and Mi-na who had just came, shocked to see the kunoichi. They immediately rushed to the scene, with Mi-na greeted,

"Taki-_san,_ you're alive! The gods must be merciful to us!" The younger girl added,

"Glad to see you again, Miss Taki!" As the commotion grew, Taki watched them in puzzled look and confused with their reactions. She really didn't remember these women, but she had to act fast to defuse the situation. Brushing them, she said to them,

"Look, you must be mistaken! I never see you at all!" Like icy water showered upon them, Sophitia and the others were aghast to hear those words. Instinctively, Sophitia took the kunoichi's left arm,

"Taki, what do you mean? Have you forgotten…" She was unable to continue her words, as the Fu-ma twisted her arm to the back, almost dislocating her arm. The older Alexandra writhed painfully, while her sister shouted,

"Miss Taki! Let Sophie go!" At the same time, the Korean girl pointed her zanbatou

"Taki-_san_, I hate to hurt you! Please let Sophie go!" The crowd around them immediately dispersed. Staring them, Taki replied calmly,

"I don't have intention to hurt her," She released her lock, allowing Sophitia to go, "Stay away from me, that's my warning!" After saying that, she instantly disappeared.

Atop the roof, Miser watched everything and she looks displeased…

-----------------#--------------

At the same time,

Close to the fountain at the Wolfkrone Platz, Starkiller sat waiting. He felt out of place at this time. The Dark Jedi used to visit the exotic planets and systems, or encounter strange creatures while doing his missions. However, this planet…looks dull. Humans might be dominant creature here, but the young warrior felt alienated in this planet.

_No…there is the girl. She was not a human either…_ he mused. He wore the cowl over his head and felt comfortable with that until someone suddenly patted him. Starkiller almost pulled his light saber instinctively, had Scheherazade not called him,

"Hello, it is me!" Slightly annoyed, he said,

"You shouldn't do that; I almost kill you in front of the crowd…" The elf maiden merely smiled innocently,

"Sorry, I don't know you're so tense…" she continued, "…by the way, I find a piece of information. The army of this kingdom had just departed to the northeast," The Apprentice was silent; before arrived at this city he sensed the disturbance was stronger at the said direction. Without additional intelligence to confirm, he must take the risk! He must go there! Then he only said,

"Let's go!" As he departed, Scheherazade called,

"Wait, we haven't enjoyed the sight-seeing here yet…" Starkiller had already left, with the elf following him.

-----------------#--------------

Back to the campsite,

Few minutes later, Hilde came out. Instead her armors, the princess wore the pearly blue dress and a choker around her slender neck. Beneath the slit of her gown, she wore the same color leggings and high heel. Siegfried could see that her skin almost match with her gown's color. Now she was looked like a lady. Then she spoke,

"Thank you for waiting me, _Herr_ Siegfried," The spell was broken and the knight returned to the real world. Hilde seated herself on the taller chair, while Gerhilde and Baron zum March stood beside her. Siegfried noticed the lance was close to her, while the short sword hung upon her waist. He asked politely,

"Honor is mine, Your Majesty. I don't expect Your Majesty was here…I wonder why you send Baron to look for me," The young princess grinned awhile, and then she answered,

"I want you to reconsider my offer, _Herr_ Siegfried," she continued, "Beside, I wonder why you are going to Osthreinsburg. What are you looking for there?" Despite the gentleness, the German noticed a slightly condescending tone in her question. It looks like she ordered him to answer. He replied,

"I have something to settle there…"

Hilde inquired, "Family or personal?"

"Personal, Your Majesty!" This made the princess thought something interesting with this knight. No matter what, he must have him by her side! She implored him again,

"Please, _Herr _Siegfried! Think my offer again! I promise to give you more gold and glory if you join me! You won't be disappointed!" Siegfried bowed awhile, and to her shock, rose,

"I am afraid we have nothing to discuss further, Princess. My answer is the same. Would you excuse me, Your Majesty?" Baron March was upset, but Hilde now looks livid with anger. She had tried to be gentle, but the knight's stubbornness had irritated her and slighted her patience. Grabbing the Frischer Himmel, she threw it toward the post close to Siegfried and cursed,

"_Schweinehund!_ Nobody ever turn their back to me, not even you Siegfried!" Staring the lance close to him, the knight stood still. Hilde went toward him,

"Do you realize that I can have you killed just because of this?" she shouted angrily. Siegfried responded calmly,

"I know, but I simply can't join you. The stakes is …too great! I won't change anything though you must kill me," The princess was stunned to hear that. This was the first time someone had defied her. Since the incident, everyone always cater to her whim and never disobeyed. Today, someone had dared to disobey her…Sensing the opportunity, the Baron intervened,

"Your Majesty, I have a suggestion for this dilemma…" Hilde replied,

"I am open for any suggestions, tell me…" Baron March turned to the blond knight and said,

"_Herr_ Siegfried, I know you're familiar with the terrain surrounding the Osthreinsburg. I realize it as we're met at the forest. Therefore, I suggest you can guide our army to the Ostrhreinsburg safely. By this, the brigands couldn't ambush us again. Once arrived, you're free to go…with this you aren't part of us and yet still following us. What do you think?" Siegfried pondered momentarily, while Hilde looks brightened. Finally, he said, while shaking the noble's hand,

"I think it is a good compromise…I accept the suggestion!" Baron turned to the princess, "What do you think, Your Majesty?" Hilde nodded,

"_Jawohl! _That's good…Baron, show _Herr _Siegfried our campsite! Invite him to join the bonfire where we will drink the best ale," The German knight smiled slightly,

"That's an offer that I can't refuse…" Then both men came out from the tent.

-----------------#--------------

Light years away,

Inside his palace at Coruscant, Darth Vader exerted his utmost concentration by immersing himself into the Dark side. He believed nobody ever done such thing, save the Emperor Palpatine. The dark warrior tried to reach out the creature, but its soul was too…chaotic. Nevertheless, it was worth to try…

-----------------#--------------

At Dagobah Swamp,

Yoda mediated once again, however the situation wasn't favored him. The Dark side grew stronger and shrouded his view. At the same time, the disturbance had grown erratic. In order to restore the balance, he must contact the like-minded people beyond. Heavily perspired, he muttered,

"Try must I…the Light side have they must…" The Jedi Master continued his meditation again…

-----------------#--------------

Back to Earth, on the Red Sea,

Kilik and Xianghua slept together inside their room; their clothes were scattered on the floor. Yet, the former monk felt restless in his sleep and awoke. Yawned, the Chinese girl also awoke and asked,

"Kilik, why waking up? What's happened?" He said,

"I…hear someone calling me. It seems urgent…about warning…the disturbances,"

"What kind of disturbances?" Kilik held his head in utter confusion,

"I…don't know. The voice is too distant…and I have difficulty to hear it clearly," Shaking her head, Xianghua held him and said,

"Kilik, don't force yourself to understand everything. After we're arrived, we'll have time to focus on your dream," After saying so, she kissed him at the lips. The young master said,

"Perhaps you're right…" He kissed her back and returned to slumber again.

-----------------#--------------

At the midnight,

Cassandra and Seong Mi-na still followed Taki from the distance. After left Sophitia at the local inn, they managed to track the kunoichi and tailed her. The longer they followed her, the farther they go. Few hours passed, their target suddenly turned around and shouted,

"Come out, both of you!" she shouted, "I know you had followed me for three hours!" Then the girls came out. The kunoichi spoke,

"What do you think I am? Stupid? I had known you are following me since beginning…" The Korean girl replied,

"I think you can use the less-insulting words to us, Taki-_san_…we just want to talk only,"

"Really? Unfortunately, I am not _senpai_…" 'Taki' suddenly ripped her mask and costumes, revealing herself as Miser. Cassandra and Mi-na shocked beyond belief. The Greek girl shouted,

"The bandit! Where is Miss Taki? What have you done to her?" The bandit replied with a mock surprise,

"Me? I do nothing to _senpai_…she was on another place for information. But I simply use your gullible to misguide you," The girls instantly pointed their weapons to her,

"What are you doing to Miss Taki until she forgets all of us? Have you brainwashed her?"

"No," Miser answered, "That was the accident, however we believe this was the best! Without you, _senpai_ won't be distracted again…but you turn to be annoying and require a drastic measure,"

Cassandra taunted, "Oh, yeah? How will you do that? Remember, we're outnumbering you one to two!"

"It won't be a problem sooner…Shura!" As the kunoichi clicked, the demon-possessed warrior appeared in front of them from nowhere. Despite following Taki during the _maho-tsukai_ incident, Mi-na never encountered Shura, therefore she was unaware of the danger she had posed. Miser commented,

"Now shall we start now?" Before she unsheathe Red Crow and Rusty Wing, Shura stopped her and said,

"If you don't mind, I want to play with these twerps. I bored to death during our journey; maybe they can entertain me a bit," The former bandit didn't expect his, however it helped her very much. She replied,

"Sure, have a time with them!" Felt offended with her sayings, Seong Mi-na called,

"Who do you think I am? Seong Han Myoung's daughter is not to be taken lightly! I will show you through the hard way!" Shura responded lazily,

"So, you claim yourself as the strongest warrior? We shall see that…come on!" Mi-na glanced to Cassandra and said,

"Cassie, leave this one for me! You can take the other!" The young girl nodded,

"Be careful, Miss Mi-na!" Then the Korean girl lifted and whirled her zanbatou before taking the fighting stance, while Shura unsheathe her katana, _Fujin-maru _and_ Raijin-maru._ Without wasting time, Mi-na opened the attack with Whirling Fangs. Her opponent waited until the attack got closer and…

"Wave Break!" Swung one of her katana, the demonic warrior broke the initial strike. The impact sent the Korean reeling aback. Before managed to recover, Mi-na was shocked to see Shura closing their distance and sent a high kick toward her mid-section and face. Biting her lips, she held her ground though dragged three steps backward. Like a rabid dog, Shura pursued her opponent and lifted her katana with a murderous look. Sensing the danger, the Korean lifted Scarlet Thunder to block the attack. As the weapons impacted, she felt something like a huge boulder hit her frame. She began to afraid,

_She…wasn't a human…so terrifying…bloodthirsty! Darn, this is the first time…I hope it won't be my last time!_ She tried to control her breathing and focus for the next assault. Shura shouted,

"Why are you stopping now? Go on!" Mi-na replied,

"I just start to warm-up!" Then she began to send two simultaneous horizontal cuts toward the demon-possessed woman. Shura responded by crossing her katanas and whirled toward the opponent. Once again, the attack broke Mi-na's attack. But she wasn't there until…

"Got you! Frankensteiner!" With all her might, Seong Mi-na threw the older woman very hard to the ground and distanced away. She looks pleased, but that look won't long…as her opponent rose instantly and shove the katanas to her. Shura smiled sadistically,

"Good, now my turn!" With Cannonball Lifter, she flipped her to the air. As her opponent floated on the air helplessly, she knocked her down with Soul Crush, tearing some of her garments. Mi-na rolled momentarily and coughed profuse blood.

"Mi-na!" Cassie shouted, while Miser simply watched the fight. Then she mocked,

"I suggest you should help her, or else…Shura would cut her head off…" Ignoring her, the Greek girl ran toward her friend. Though they were not meant for each other, she still cared for her.

-----------------#--------------

Meanwhile,

Nightmare struggled to maintain its existence, but it was getting harder day by day. The complete Soul Edge had drained him, and it was loath to remake it again. The Azure Knight cursed why Tira didn't come quickly; humans were unreliable…same as its present link. He must found another vessel quickly.

In the midst of anguish and despair, it felt someone…reaches out him from the darkness.

_Finally, I can reach you…_ The demon knight surprised to hear that,

_**"What? Who are you?"**_ The voice replied mockingly,

_Who I am not your concern…I sense you look desperate…_ Nightmare growled furiously,

_**"I don't need your pity…**_" Instantly, its ethereal frame wracked with pain and slowly faded. The creature screamed audibly, but nobody hear it. Once the fit was over, the voice continued,

_Nor will I give…yet we can help each other. My offer is good for once only; will you take it or leave it?_ Unable to bear the previous agony, Nightmare croaked,

_**"What do you want me to do?"**_ The voice commanded,

_Call me Master…_ The Azure Knight writhed angrily; it felt too proud to acknowledge someone more powerful than itself. Yet, Algol's threat was too great to be ignored. Gnashing its abdominal maws, the evil knight slowly knelt to the ground, whispered unwillingly,

_**"Master…**_"

-----------------#--------------

Sensing that, the Darklord of the Sith nodded satisfactorily. He hissed,

"Excellent," he continued, "Now your journey in the Dark side had just begun…"

-----------------#--------------

The same time at Antwerp harbour,

Tira and Raphael landed softly upon one of the ships. The Frenchman whispered,

"Are you sure this is the one?" The Danish girl nodded,

"Yes, that's the reason I don't bring the brute along…this one need to be convinced," Before they walked, someone shouted,

"Itigil mo yan! Pakilala sino ka!" The feminine voice was followed by the other,

"Yes, stay where you are!" Tira hissed deeply,

"When I heard such strange accents, I know who they are," Not for long, Talim and Yun-Seong appeared on the deck. In no time, the Filipino girl recognized the assassin,

"Naku, ikaw yan ang babae ng siraulo! Ang alay ni Nightmare!" The red-haired youth replied,

"Yes, the one who had attacked us with Voldo!" He turned to Raphael, "And he once stole Soul Edge from Sir Siegfried! Where is Voldo now?" Tira spat,

"Gone…both of you will follow too!" Before she acted, the noble stopped her first,

"Wait, we try the persuasive way first!" he suggested, "Allow me first!" Grudgingly, the Danish nodded. At the same time, Yun-Seong glanced to the White Storm; it revealed Raphael's true face. He shouted,

"Stay still, vampire! We know you're escaped from Cepheus! But we won't let you go!" Talim was startled to hear it,

"Naku, tiyanak ito?" Holding his head in frustration, the Frenchman said,

"Youth, _ze_ don't want to fight you. _Ze_ just want to talk with the captain of this ship. That's all!"

The Korean replied, "You mean Maxi? He isn't here now! Please go now!" The priestess followed,

"Bakit kailangan mo si Tito Maxi? Parang masamang balak ito!" Suddenly, the steel ring thudded loudly and Tira said,

"Girl, I'm tired to hear you talk like that! Perhaps I should settle this with more direct approach!" With that, the Danish charged toward Talim , while kept insulting,

"Savage like you not supposed be here!" This tugged Talim's nerve; she shouted back,

"Ininnsultohin mo ba ako? Walang hiyaka! Kunin ang sabihin mo!" Without thinking back, she unleashed Cao Ankana and Syi Syarika impacting with Tira's Ixion!

-----------------#--------------

Burying his face, Raphael couldn't help to wonder about those girls. He commented,

"Girls…so, Yun-Seong is your name, isn't it? What shall we do?" The youth grew wary now,

"What do you have in your mind?"

"Only one thing…your blood!" With that, Raphael Sorel pulled his Queen's Guard and swung toward Yun-Seong ferociously.

-----------------#--------------

Author's Note: Well, this might come as surprise! The Force had chosen their representatives in this fight. We wonder why are Vader wants from Nightmare? What happened to Starkiller? How will Yoda convince Kilik? Why Tira and Raphael are wanting from Maxi? How will Seong Mi-na and Cassandra survive from their encounter with Shura? Still many questions waiting to be answered. Just wait on the next chapter, "March to the Fates" I wait for your reviews, opinions, critics, flames! See you soon!

Glossary:

Filipino

Itigil mo yan! Pakilala sino ka! –Stop there! Introduce who you are!

Naku, ikaw yan ang babae ng siraulo! Ang alay ni Nightmare-Oh no, you are the crazy woman! Follower of Nightmare!

Tiyanak-bloodsuckers (Filipino)

Bakit kailangan mo si Tito Maxi? Parang masamang balak ito!-Why do you need Tito Maxi? It might be evil intention!

Ininnsultohin mo ba ako? Walang hiyaka! Kunin ang sabihin mo-Are you insulting me? How dare you! Take your words back!


	5. March to the Fates

March to the Fates

Meanwhile at the forest nearby Wolfkrone,

Seong Mi-na struggled hard to stand, while her opponent whirled the katanas. Then the demonic warrior said with a hint of disappointment,

"I was wrong…you're not strong as I expect…I shall chop your limbs first, then…" Before she carried her threat, Cassandra had grabbed her shoulders and…

"Angel's Embrace!" She spun the taller woman 180 degrees and smashed her face with Omega Sword and Digamma Shield. Shura was unable to digest what happened, as she kissed the dust. The Korean girl startled to see such action.

She shouted, "Cassie, this is not your battle! This is mine! Get lost!"

"This is now!" the younger girl responded, "Mi-na, can you throw your pride for a while? I might not love you, but I do care of you!" Seoung Han-Myoung's daughter was silent after hearing such declaration. From the beginning, she had convinced herself that she can handle everything. Yet, the journey outside had opened her eyes. She must admit that someone else might be stronger than her and she needs help. Then she replied,

"You're right! Thank you, Cassie!" she glanced to the prostrated opponent, "Now let's deal with this b#%^ once and for all!" Cassandra nodded in agreement, before charging their opponents together. The Korean whirled her zhanmadao furiously. Like a lightning, Shura awoke and looked not happy. She quickly crossed her sword in front of her and shouted,

"Be gone from my sight! Geo Da Ray!" A beam of light blasted forward them. Instinctively, Cassandra pushed Mi-na away and received the attack with Digamma Shield. The impact pushed her backward. When she lowered her shield, the demon-possessed woman had been in front of her! She hammered the girl mercilessly, and then kicked her away. Mi-na swung a chop toward her, but blocked. Shura sent a vertical blow that knocked her upward. When her opponent flew to the air, she leaped and whacked the Korean furiously. Mi-na's costume were shredded everywhere; she was unable to hold her scream. Lastly, her opponent blasted her with hellish blast. Before her body crashed to the ground, Cassandra caught her quickly. By doing so, she left open for the attack. Shura bashed her viciously, until her shoulder guards shattered into smithereens. Heavily injured, both girls fell to the ground. At that time, the demonic warrior shouted gleefully,

"I shall send your souls to Jigoku!"

-----------------#--------------

Back to the Antwerp Harbour,

Tira and Talim clashed furiously on the ship. Despite taller than her opponent, the Danish girl was constantly forced into defensive position. Somehow the little girl had greatly improved after their last meeting. She whirled her steel ring, distancing herself from the fight. This maneuver invited the taunt from the priestess,

"Bakit malayo?" she asked playfully, "Takot ka?" Irked with such comments, the former assassin said,

"No, I just wonder how fast you learn from our last meeting," Talim replied proudly,

"Matagal ko mag-practice kasama si Kuya Yun-Seong! Hindi ako madali kalaban ngayon, kahit hindi mananalo," After saying so, she attacked Tira with a flurry of close-ranged strikes. When her opponent counterattacked, she merely leaped away and landed behind the enemy. She recited her attack's name,

"Ito Rapid Espada!"

"Taste my Low Swoop!" The attacks showered them with sparks.

-----------------#--------------

At the same time,

Hong Yun-Seong faced Raphael Sorel. Though difficult, he managed to counter the noble's flurry of stabbage, and even pushed his opponent back. Seeing that, the Frenchman complimented,

"Ah, you're quite well-trained. _Ze_ salute your bravado and skill!" The Korean youth responded jokingly,

"Good, why don't you get lost now? You had seen my skill!" Raphael shook his head,

"I love to, but _ze_ have a mission!" Unconsciously, he licked his lips, "Speaking too much make me thirsty…_Ze_ will taste your warm blood soon!"

Yun-Seong gritted his teeth in disgust, "Then you have to try hard, because I am not an easy prey!"

"I see! _En garde!_"

-----------------#--------------

Return to another fight,

Realizing the inevitable, Cassandra Alexandra and Seong Mi-na closed their eyes. They hoped the death was quick and painless. Then…a sound of clanged irons echoed inside the forest. The girls opened their eyes and saw Sophitia Alexandra before them. The Greek goddess had blocked Shura's attack with Elk Shield. She quickly sent the vertical slash, forcing her opponent withdrew.

"Mi-na! Cassie!" she called worriedly, "Are both of you alright?"

"I'm fine, sis!" the younger girl answered, "But Miss Mi-na is injured…"

The Korean girl said, "I'll live…just an internal injury…"

-----------------#--------------

In other side, Miser was more surprised than startled. Exasperatedly, she turned to Shura,

"Shura, we've wasting time here! Finish them all!" Hearing the command, the crazed warrior licked her katanas in anticipation. Like a hurricane, she went toward them full charge. Sophitia had prepared for the worst; she lifted her shield at the level of her chest and drew her short sword closer. Likewise, Cassandra and Mi-na held their weapons. Before the clash happened, the blurry silhouette came between them. All of them were shocked to see Taki's appearance before them.

"Demon…" the kunoichi knelt and put her blue-glowed right hand to the ground, charging her magic.

"…be gone!" She shoved the arcane energy toward Shura. The demon-possessed woman felt something searing her chest, and threw her away from the battlefield. The force stopped when her body hit a pile of dried leaves. Breathing in relief, Taki turned to the still-transfixed Miser.

"Miser, what are you done here? Why are they here?" Gulped, the former bandit answered,

"_Senpai_, these people had followed us! Shura and I simply defend ourselves…"

"Liar!" Mi-na shouted, "You had deliberately lured us!" Miser almost reply, when Taki gestured her to quiet,

"You don't have to be so drastic," she rebuked her gently, "Just warn them…" Suddenly, a gust of malevolent force blew toward them. The Fu-ma turned to Shura who had already awakened. She wasn't look so happy; her hair was disheveled and her countenance reminded to the angry _oni_. Undaunted, the raven-haired woman said,

"Come," she taunted her, "If you insist to kill them, I shall exorcise you gladly!" Her right hand patted the pommel of Mekki-maru. Miser quickly said,

"Stop! Shura, we have an agreement! Your life will be forfeit when you disobey us! Do you want that!" The demon-possessed woman was silent, while her breathing was labored and intense like a furious beast. To everyone's surprise, she merely sighed and sheathed her katanas.

"Too bad…perhaps next time," she glanced mockingly to Cassandra and Mi-na, "I hope both of you got stronger, when we're meet again!" Then she left them. Taki gestured Miser to follow the woman; the former bandit obeyed.

-----------------#--------------

For a moment, everything was silent. Sophitia was about to say something, but Taki cut her first,

"Don't! I don't remember who you are!" she shouted, "I'm Taki, the Shadow Huntress of Demon! I have spared your lives; next time you won't be so lucky! Please don't follow me again!" The blond-haired woman went toward her. Suddenly, the kunoichi pulled Rekki-maru and slashed…

Mi-na and Cassandra screamed simultaneously, "Sophie!" Sophitia held herself; she was unharmed. The long, deep gash appeared on the ground. Taki warned sternly,

"Cross this line, I shall kill you on the spot!" The Greek woman looks hesitated, therefore she had to repeated again,

"I mean it! Stay away from me!" After saying that, she disappeared from the sight.

-----------------#--------------

Sophitia stared her former friend and lover long enough, until her defenses crumbled. Fell on her knees, she cried. It never to pass that she had forgotten her completely…just like strangers. The present Taki wasn't the same Taki who had declared her undying love to her. First, her husband had rejected her, and now her closest friend had spurned her as well. Somehow this was too much for her. Cassandra held her,

"Sophie, let's go…" the younger girl said, "Let Miss Taki for a while…someday she'll remember all of us again. We must find a cure for Pyrrha. Sir Siegfried or Kilik might be able to do that…" The Korean added,

"Yes, Sophie! First thing first…soon or later, we will meet with Taki-_san_ again…" The Greek woman wiped her tears, and said,

"Both of you were right! We must find a cure for Pyrrha quickly! We must not waste our time!" She hugged them.

"Go ahead…I shall follow you! Mi-na, I will treat you later…" Cassandra and Mi-na nodded and left her. Sophita glanced back and whispered,

"Farewell, Taki! My only love…" She followed the girls.

-----------------#--------------

Farther, Taki began to walk slowly. She felt confused…something was familiar with them. Yet, she couldn't tell what it is. The kunoichi wanted to talk with them, to know the truth. But she had a mission. She felt torn in two. Suddenly, a voice rang inside her head,

_No, the duty must come first! That's the Fu-ma's pride!_ She must accomplish her mission first; acquire the Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. She would do whatever is necessary to finish her mission!

-----------------#--------------

Without her knowledge, a cloaked figure had watched them.

"Hmm, Earthlings are indeed strange! I must study them further before destroying the planet…if so, where is the fun?"

-----------------#--------------

Return to Maxi's ship deck,

The Korean swung the White Sword viciously toward Raphael. However, the vampiric noble had turned himself into a blackish mist, and teleported himself behind the youth. When Yun-Seong turned back, the Frenchman took him by the arms and tripped them so the youth landed stomach down on the ground. He then does a flip and lands hard onto their back, before performing a celebratory 360 degree spin while still on his opponent's back. For good measure, the noble pounded his right foot hard into their back. Slowly and painfully, Yun-Seong raised himself back on feet. To this, Raphael said persuasively,

"Give up, boy! We just want to talk with the pirate, not hurting you! I shall accept your term of surrender…"

The red-haired youth gritted his teeth in anger, "Never, I won't give up yet! The Choson people won't give up easily!"

Shaking his head, the Frenchman grinned, "Perhaps _ze_ should beat you until you grovel on the ground! _En garde_!" Shouting war cry, the Korean charged suicidal toward his opponent.. This time, Raphael didn't hesitate to attack. He quickly showed the youth his mastery of Sorel fencing. Despite stationary, his reach was long-range and made Yun-Seong difficult to attack.

Exploiting a window of opportunity, Raphael thrust his attack toward the Korean youth, and knocked the White Storm from her. Yun-Seong exclaimed in shock,

"A-nio!" Moving like a flash, the Sorel master grabbed him and said,

"I will make you into one of my minion!" He swiftly bit the youth's neck. The red-haired boy instantly felt the pricking sensation and his body was feverish. He struggled very hard, yet the vampiric noble had clamped his limbs like an iron grip. Then Yun-Seong went limp. Raphael threw him unceremoniously, commenting,

"Perhaps I should make you as Amy's pet…" He glanced to another fight, while wiping blood at the corner of his lips.

-----------------#--------------

In other hand, the fight between the Filipino and the Danish continued. Tira gritted her teeth; she wouldn't be lost from this girl. Suddenly, she distanced herself again from her opponent. Talim didn't follow this time. Then the Danish girl spoke to herself,

"I need to get rid you soon…you're too weak!" Instantly, her voice changed into a quivering cry,

"No, please! I beg you!" Lifted her Ixion, she shouted again,

"I say SHUT UP!!" She immediately impacted her forehead to the flat surface of the steel ring many time. The Priestess startled to see that,

"Ano ka ba? Baliw talaga siya! Nasaktan ang sarili niya…"Few hits later, Tira's forehead was bruised red. This time, she was radically different; her lips formed a Cheshire grin and spoke,

"Heheheh…now I feel better! No restraint!" Realizing this, Talim opened the first strike toward her, shouting,

"Katapusan mo na!" Still grinning, the 'Dark' Tira merely said,

"He…he…he…this time is different…" Tira quickly put herself inside her steel ring and simultaneously gyrate her body. Like a hoola-hoop, Ixion whirled upward toward her, forming a circling, defensive movement. The maneuver broke the Filipino's attack. Not stopping there, she followed the attack with another. The turn was against Talim now. Her close-ranged attack was rendered useless by Tira's frenzied attack.

The Danish shouted, "Critical Strike! Thrice!" Swung her Ixion vertically thrice, she knocked Talim's hat off and shredded her transparent trousers. The last strike knocked her off to the ground. Tira quickly yanked her opponent's hair backward, and flipped her to face her eye-to-eye. She said,

"I believe you had kissed your boyfriend before! Now taste my kiss of death…" Panickly, the Filipino girl begged,

"Huwag…wag kang lalapit…huwag…Huwaaag…" Her scream was cut short as Tira locked her lips with her. When they locked lips, the Priestess found out that she was sucking her lifeforce through kissing. She struggled violently, even hitting Tira at the back. However the assassin ignored that and continued to pin her. Few seconds later, Talim's movement grew weaker and her hand fell limp. Tira let her lips off from her, as the young priestess' body thudded to the ship floor.

-----------------#--------------

Raphael came toward her and stared the unconscious priestess. He said,

"Not bad, I never see such attack…" he pondered awhile, "Is she dead?" Tira shook her head,

"No, just quite weakened for a while…" she glanced to the motionless Korean, and asked, "Is he dead?"

"No…but he will experience something unpleasant," Before he continued, he felt something like a storm behind him. Instinctively, he bowed his head before Maxi's nunchakus crushed his skull. Rolling to the Angel of Death's side, Raphael saw the Ryukyu pirate had returned. At the same time, two figures leaped into the ship. One of them wore a wolf mask and bore a sabre; the other looked pallid and brandished a scythe. The wolf-man asked,

"_Monsieur _Raphael, are you unhurt?" The Frenchman answered,

"_Non! _I'm fine, Auguste!" Auguste and Marienbard immediately shielded their master, as Maxi shouted angrily,

"Darn! Not only you sneak into my ship, but you also hurt my friends as well! Unforgivable!" Instead upset, Tira said,

"Ah, we'd looking for you!" Intrigued, the pirate asked,

"Why are you looking for me? You don't have to hurt Yun-Seong and Talim severely!"

Raphael quickly intervened, "_Monsieur _Maxi, this wasn't our fault! These youngsters had forced us to fight, and we're defending ourselves. We just want to talk with you…"

"About what?"

"About the Evil Seed!"

-----------------#--------------

Few weeks later at the darkest corner,

Nightmare sat in a meditating position; the creature looks contemplated something. The skeletal remains surrounded it. Slowly, it lifted its monstrous right hand. The skulls, which had scattered around them, instantly floated to the thin air. Behind the visor, its crimson eyes opened and the evil knight pulled the complete Soul Edge and swung it. Its movement was fluid and very fast. In a split second, the skulls exploded simultaneously. Nightmare turned around and unleashed a bolt of lightning, which instantly destroyed the nearby boulder. It fell with a loud boom. Then a disembodied voice spoke,

_"Well done!"_ The Azure Knight glanced; it knew its presence. The creature instinctively knelt toward east and said,

_**"Master…"**_

-----------------#--------------

Though separated by time and space, Darth Vader communicated to his latest follower as they were speaking face-to-face. He said,

"As I had expected, you learn fast about the Force. The Dark side is really strong inside you,"

-----------------#--------------

Nightmare replied respectfully, _**"This is because of you, Lord Vader. The Force gave me a stable ground. The convulsions that I've experienced had grown less and less. I wasn't depended upon the weak link anymore. Not only that, I feel like reborn again after learning the Force. My horizon was expanded and I feel strengthened by the Dark side…"**_

-----------------#--------------

However, Vader didn't share the enthusiasm of his adept, he replied with an icy tone,

_"You must learn where your position is! The Sith can't have more than one apprentice due to Rule of Two. Technically, you aren't my apprentice for I had already one. In other hand, nobody said that I can't take a Dark Side Adept,"_

-----------------#--------------

Hearing that, the Azure Knight felt dissatisfied. Nevertheless, it tried to hide it deeply. Lest, its master would sense it. He continued to listen, as the Darklord of the Sith said,

_"As a Dark Side Adept, you will aid my apprentice Starkiller to find and retrieve the source of the disturbance…"_

-----------------#--------------

From this information, Nightmare realized that its master didn't aware about the true nature of the disturbance. It came from the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Perhaps Algol had something to do with this. It could exploit something out of this. The creature asked quite naively,

_**"Lord Vader, if I can defeat…this Starkiller, would you make me your apprentice?"**_

-----------------#--------------

There was a silent for a moment. Later, the Darklord of the Sith replied,

_"What a fanciful notion that you've entertain…you are welcome to try. If Starkiller are losing from you, then he doesn't deserve to be my apprentice anymore. As long as one of you could find the source of the disturbance, I don't care. Go, my adept! Show the fury of the Dark side to those who opposes us!"_

-----------------#--------------

_**"Yes, Lord Vader!"**_ The evil knight felt its master's presence was diminished. The creature turned to its monstrous right hand; it still brimming with Force Lightning. Since learned the Force under Vader's tutelage, it felt all-powerful. With this, the knight shall defeat the Hero King and claimed Soul Calibur. Then he shall defeated the other apprentice and lastly, challenge the Darklord of the Sith himself! He wouldn't be confined in this pathetic place!

-----------------#--------------

At another place,

Sounds of the trampled grasses and rustling bushes were loud, as two figures ran faster through them. Voldo and Lizardman/Aeon Calcos increased their pace. Aeon decided to follow the blind Italian to the mainland. Actually, he was unfamiliar with his way of thinking. But he was quick to assume that his erratic manners might be related to the Soul Edge. Despite no hope to recover as a human, the creature never gave up his human heart. Surely, this might lead him to meet Miss Sophitia Alexandra, her sister Casssandra and the Korean Mi-na. Now he would keep his eyes to Voldo.

-----------------#--------------

Next morning at the westward of Wolfkrone,

Rock carried Amy Sorel on her shoulder; they immediately became friends after their first encounter. Realizing the young girl's objective, the Commando agreed to help her. She almost reminded him of Bangoo. Then Amy shouted,

"Look, _Monsieur _Rock! A capital city!" she said excitedly, "It must be Wolfkrone!"

Rock replied, "Duly noted, Miss Sorel! Once arrived there, we shall find information regarding your papa!"

"Yes, I really hope there is!" she hopped impatiently, "Quick, _Monsieur _Rock! I can't wait to see my papa!"

"Take easy, lady! I might be strong, but I can be tired as well! We will arrive in no time!"

-----------------#--------------

Meanwhile, at the harbor of Antwerp,

When the sun rose, the port started to live again and people bustled. Maxi leaned upon the sides of his ship, but his mind went nowhere. He was deep in thought until someone called,

"Ahoy, captain! Is there any place for us at yer ship?" The pirate lifted his head and saw three persons below. Recognizing them, he shouted back,

"Ahoy, is that you, Xiang? Kilik?" The Chinese girl shot back,

"Who else, of course it is us!" The young master followed,

"Can we go to your ship?" Suddenly, the pirate jumped and rolled thrice before landing in front of them. He saw Yoshimitsu and greeted,

"Elder, nice to see you here…" The Manji replied,

"The same with me…" Then Maxi hugged his friends warmly, after that he asked,

"So, both of you have married yet?" Kilik and Xianghua shook their heads, eliciting his frown,

"No? Don't say both of you have a fight?"

Kilik quickly explained, "No, we just postpone our marriage for awhile; we came here to invite you and the rest,"

Xianghua added, "That's right, Maxi! We want you to come!" Hearing that, the Dandy of the South Sea smiled broadly,

"Wonderful, I can't wait to be Kilik's best man! This must be celebrated with an ale!"

Then the young girl asked, "Er, Maxi! Where are Talim and Yun-Seong? I thought they are going with you…" Hearing that, the pirate's face turned sullen and he said,

"Perhaps, all of you should come into my ship and I will explain everything to you…"

-----------------#--------------

Inside the ship,

They saw Talim giving a tepid water bath to the Korean youth. Yun-Seong looks feverish. Kilik, Yoshimitsu and Xianghua watched with concern. Then the Manji exclaimed,

"He was cursed!" The young monk turned to the pirate,

"Who did this to Yun-Seong, Maxi?" Maxi replied,

"A Frenchman…" The Chinese girl shouted,

"Raphael Sorel? He was here?" The Filipino priestess added,

"Oo, Ate! Tiyanak si'ya! He don't come alone…meron kasamanya ang sira'ulo babae ito!"

"You mean Ivy?" Talim shook her head,

"Hindi ang puting buhok! Ito ang dating alagat ni halimaw Nightmare,"

Kilik and Xianghua said simultaneously, "Tira!" At the same time, Yoshimitsu turned back and went outside. Maxi asked,

"Is something wrong with Elder?"

Kilik explained, "Tira massacred his men at Japan…since then he always obsessed to take vengeance to her," he asked again, "Why are they coming here? What are they wanted here?" The pirate shrugged his shoulders,

"Beats me! After that, I quickly sent them away…" He turned to Talim and Yun-Seong, "Since then, he has been like this for almost a month..."

Suddenly, Yun-Seong screamed aloud, though it looks like a shriek.

"Kuya!!" Talim shouted too; before she came to him Kilik stopped her,

"No! The curse began to take effect on him! We must purify him before the sunset, or else, he would join Raphael as a vampire!" The Filipino girl shocked to hear that; she cried,

"Hindi maari! Hindi ko pabayaan si Kuya Yun-Seong magiging tiyanak rin! Kuya, you must help me! I will exorcise…" The monk said sternly,

"No, this is too much for you! The last time you try this, you almost died due to the taint inside your body!"

Trying to calm the girl, Maxi added, "I am sorry, Talim! Perhaps you should…" The girl shook her head uncontrollably,

"NO! Hindi pwede! Hindi maari! Gusto ko kasama si Kuya Yun-Seong! I want to be with him!" Kilik turned to Xianghua,

"Xiang, please take her out!" Still crying, the girl shouted,

"Hu'wag matigil sa akin…" However, the Chinese girl had taken her hand gently and swiftly pulled her away. Though masterful in wind arts, she was unable to match Xianghua's _tai chi chuan_. The girl whispered to her,

"Don't worry, Kilik knew what he's doing…" The Filipino girl couldn't say anything but let the door closed in front of her.

-----------------#--------------

Kilik and Maxi turned to the red-haired youth, who had rose from the bed. His eyes glowed red and fangs protruded from his lips. The pirate quipped,

"I hope this won't hurt him!" Thudding Kali-Yuga , Kilik replied seriously,

"Then hope this will be quick!"

-----------------#--------------

At the same time,

Slowly but sure, the Wolfkronian force moved toward Osthreinsburg. Thanks to Siegfried's tracking skill, they managed to avoid ambush and sometimes surprise their foes with a great effect. They also mopped the forest from the remaining brigands.

Clothed with her silver armor, Hilde rode at the center of the troops along with Baron Oder. The troops waited patiently. Few hours later, someone appeared from the end of the forest. It was Siegfried, She asked,

"Well?" The blond knight replied tiredly,

"I've found some brigands waiting at the secluded corner…luckily, they didn't realize my presence! I suggest we take another way to surprise them!" The princess nodded after hearing the report. Oder asked hopefully,

"Your Majesty, what is your order?" Hilde gave a single order,

"Flush them out, Baron! Leave nobody alive!"

-----------------#--------------

Six hours later,

The Wolfkronian forces mopped the forest from the brigands, and suffer no casualties. After finishing the task, they immediately put the encampment on the spot. Oder and Siegfried was supervising the soldiers, while Hilde watched from her own tent. She couldn't let her eyes off from the handsome German. So deep in her thought, she didn't realize her maid was around.

Brunhilde called, "Your Majesty, can I help you?" Instantly, she was startled to hear her and immediately complained,

"_Mein Gott!_ You almost make me have a heart attack, Brunhilde!" The princess glanced slightly to the campsite; she saw Siegfried went to another way. She sighed, "Nothing…I don't have any order for you now." The elderly maid turned to the encampment, and then said,

"I think Your Majesty have eyes to _Herr_ Siegfried…" Blushing red, Hilde tried to deny,

"_Nein_! I just…see the troops…that's all!" She went into the tent, while Brunhilde continued,

"Princess, you don't have to deny that. It is common for a woman to like a man…follow what your heart say," Once again, the brunette girl blushed. She tried to hide such expression, but unable to do so. She exclaimed again,

"_Verdamnt!_ I have lead armies since I was a child, but I can't understand my own heart…" She turned to her loyal maid,

"What shall I do? In this state, I can't even get close to him…"

Brunhilde calmed her, "Calm down, Your Majesty! Just remember what I've teach to you about decorum and courtesy…First, Your Majesty must act like a lady…"

"That's hard! _Mein…_!" The maid quickly put finger on her lips,

"Princess must not shout like a commoner…Now I ask: does Your Majesty want to get his heart?" Hilde could nod only as a response to the answer. Then the elder woman continued,

"I can arrange that; what I ask from Your Majesty is to prepare…"

-----------------#--------------

Quite far from the encampment,

The purple-cloaked person waited silently with its companion. Oddly, the only sound heard was clicking gears and cogs. Not for long, another cloaked person came swiftly. The purple one asked,

"Well, what do you bring?" The white-cloaked person reported,

"The blondies and the black-haired still continued their journey steadily; they might be here in four days walking!" The purple-cloaked person pondered,

"Hmm, nothing happened then…but it isn't my concern!" She glanced to the other one, "You…"

With creaking sound, the grey-cloaked person spoke,

"The Wolfkronians…had make progress…they had…driven the brigands away by the help of Siegfried…"

"Excellent…I have an order for both of you!"

"What is it, Mistress?"

"I want to know how his progress…I hope he won't be rusted like you, Ashlotte," Slowly, the grey cloak revealed a pale-faced girl. But no expression on that face.

-----------------#--------------

Still farther from their place,

Starkiller finally stopped to rest; he and Scheherazade had followed the Wolfkronian's trail non-stop. Yet, his physique was unable to catch up with Earth's environment. He pondered upon his time, where the technology had made everything easier. Yes, the Empire didn't provide him with some luxuries but at least, he could manage with his present resources. In this planet, he was nothing…only the Force makes a difference. The more closely he went to the direction, the more stronger the disturbances.

"Here!" The Dark Jedi turned and saw the elven maid bringing him a water pouch. Without saying anything, he took the pouch and drank it greedly. Scheherazade watched the youth with curiosity; this earned her a bark,

"What?"She said,

"You know? The more closely I observe you, the more certain that you're not coming from this time…"

Starkiller replied, "So? You're not even a human…" Instead angry, the elf continued,

"That I can accept…you like driven by something! I notice that since our meeting, why are you doing this?"

The Apprentice snorted, "Because I have a mission! This is something I must do!"

Scheherazade asked, "Have you thought the otherwise? Doing something that you like?" This startled Starkiller; she was right! He always does whatever his Lord order, but never in his mind he does something he really wanted to do! Still at loss, he listened to the elf,

"For instance, actually I was forbidden to leave my forest. Yet my love to find an exciting story had leads me in odds with the elders. Then I meet him…a holy warrior and we're close to each other though knowing we're not for each other. He was a descendant of a great king who once wielded a holy sword. From him, I know everything. After we separated our respective ways, he went west and establishes a kingdom that the people call "Wolfkrone"

Starkiller exclaimed, "It can't be! I might not familiar about your planet, but one thing I learned is that a kingdom isn't come in a single night. It took years to rise…If what you say is true, then you are…" The maiden nodded,

"That's right! It was 2500 years ago and I feel it like yesterday…" After instant amazement, the Dark Jedi returned to his usual demeanor,

"As I say before, you are not a human! We've wasted our time too long here! Let's go!" As he walked again, Scheherazade could only sigh,

-----------------#--------------

At the Wolfkrone encampment,

Siegfried was joined the soldiers at the bonfire. The rest was drinking ale, despite he looks sober than the rest. Baron Oder accompanied him until Brunhilde came. She called,

"_Herr_ Siegfried?" The blond knight nodded,

"Yes?" The elderly maid continued,

"Your Majesty wants to see you; she says it is important…" He rose up and replied,

"I will meet her…" Brunhilde said,

"She waits you at the abandoned house…" He frowned to hear that,

"What? Is it not dangerous?"

The maid countered, "It's safe…perhaps you should come," Sighing, Siegfried took his Zweihander and left the place.

Then inside the abandoned house not far from the encampment,

Siegfried went inside and called,

"Your Majesty? Where are you? Are you fine?" A voice called,

"Come in, _Herr_ Siegfried…I have been waiting for you," When the German turned around, he saw Hilde in her silvery gown. Yet, she didn't bring her lance and short sword this time. He said,

"Your Majesty, this is too dangerous…we can speak in the safer place," The princess shook her head gently,

"That's alright…just two of us…nobody is here," Now he had the reason to worry.

"Why are Your Majesty calls me here?" Instead answering his question, Hilde asked back,

"Have you fallen in love before, _Herr_ Siegfried? Went closer, the knight said,

"The question is too personal…Your Majesty…" he trailed off, fearing her bout of anger, "I don't want to talk…about it now," The red-haired princess circled him, and suddenly caressed his broad shoulder. Her fingers trailed to his abdomen, while she closed her range with him.

"Both of us are warrior, yet feel unloved," she bared her heart, "I had forgotten how to be a lady…I wish someone can share that burden with me…what do you think, Siegfried?" He brushes her gently, while saying,

"It is too…complicated, Your Majesty…I don't want to hurt you…but I…" When Siegfried glanced, he saw a cloaked figure behind Hilde and it lifted a halberd toward her. Ignoring formalities, he shouted aloud,

"Hilde, behind you!" Hilde turned around and gasped to see someone swung a halberd toward her. She threw herself instinctively, thus the attack hit an empty place. With a creaking sound, the figure turned around and saw the German charging toward it. The figure managed to block the attack, yet the cloak made its movements slower. Siegfried immediately unleashed Spin Slash toward the mysterious figure. The impact was earth-shaking. Both was dragged three steps backward. He pondered,

_Impossible, my attack just like hit a metal! How could that be?_ He noted that the opponent's tracks were deeper than him. Not for long, the figure threw its cloak and behold! It was a pale-faced girl with long white hair and corsets-like gown. Unlike an ordinary human, the girl's face looks cold and expressionless; her arms were mechanical in appearance, complete with creaking sound. To the knight's surprise, she introduced herself with a monotone and mechanical voice,

"My name is…Ashlotte! Mistress send…me…to…destroy…you…" After saying that, the iron golem moved with incredible speed toward her opponent. Siegfried evaded the attack, before she slammed her halberd to the wall, which instantly crumbled into rubble. He realized that the girl possessed power similar to Rock and Astaroth; it required a drastic resort.

-----------------#--------------

Breathing in relief, Hilde saw Siegfried facing the mechanical doll alone. She was about to grab her weapons, as the purple-cloaked figure blocked her. She cursed,

"_Scheiweinehund! _Get out of my way!" The cloaked figure replied with mocking tone,

"My, my! What an improper manner for a royal princess like you? I suggest Your Majesty stay calm and not do anything…" Before continued, Hilde sent a flying kick toward the mysterious figure. The figure evaded the attack calmly and said,

"I warn you, Your Majesty!" The red-haired girl answered,

"No, you're the one who have been warned!" She held her lance and short sword again, "Let this foolish thing go, perhaps I might pardon you!" Instead, the figure produced a whip sword out of its cloak,

"Then the honor is mine!" With a single flick, the figure unrolled the sword into a whip form toward Hilde.

-----------------#--------------

Not for long, another person joined the fight. It was a girl with a strange hat and weapon. Contrast with Ashlotte, her demeanor was cheerful and slightly disdainful. Despite lack of emotion, the golem said,

"Stay…back, Fear! This is mine, Mistress wills it!" The girl who called Angol Fear, replied,

"And let you have all the fun, tin girl? Earthlings are strange indeed, but I just want to try him too!" she said, "In that case, we shall attack and divide him together!" Ashlotte replied,

"Sounds…logical!" Then they began to attack Siegfried simultaneously.

-----------------#--------------

Feel its wielder threatened, Soul Calibur instantly reformed in front of the knight. Drawing the dews around the place, it covered Siegfried with a crystalline armor. He felt refreshed and begun to prepare his strongest attack,

"Armor Breaker!"

-----------------#--------------

At the ruins of Osthreinsburg Castle,

Frederick Schtauffen watched from the ruined tower; his men were disheartened after the initial ambush against the Wolfkronian failed miserably. It had no concern to him, for they were mere instruments for something grander. The white-robed person walked toward him and said,

"I sense it; it is coming this way!" The old knight asked,

"The one that you're looking for? Soul Edge?" The person shook his head,

"This one is Soul Calibur; it doesn't make any difference! Anyway, everything works according my plan…" The person who was no other than Zasalamel, the Enigma, smiled wide,

"Once everything is here, the future is at my hand…" Other than his glowed right eye, there was something else glowed in the dark…the Z.N.Q.R.H. inscription at his neck. It glowed like a fire…

Author's Note: Finally, I manage to finish this chapter. Sorry for waiting so long. Nightmare was Vader's adept now; how it will affect the warriors? Budding romance between Hildegard and Siegfried was threatened to cut short by Ashlotte and Angol Fear; what is the result? What is the agreement between Tira and Maxi? Would Yun-Seong returned to normal or join the rank of the undead? What will happen with Sophita and Taki? Find the answer in the next chapter "Conflict of Interests". Any reviews, opinions, critics and flames are waited. Thank you!

Glossary:

Filipino

"Bakit malayo?" - Why go away?

Takot ka?"- Are you afraid?

Matagal ko mag-train kasama si Kuya Yun-Seong! - I had trained together with Kuya Yun-Seong

Hindi ako madali kalaban ngayon, kahit hindi mananalo- I am not an easy opponent, though not winning

"Ano ka ba? -What?

Baliw talaga siya! -She is crazy

Nasaktan ang sarili niya…"- She hurt herself

"Katapusan mo na!" -This is your end

Huwag…wag kang lalapit- No, don't get closer

Tiyanak si'ya - He is a vampire

meron kasama n'ya ang sira'ulo babae ito!" -He is with that crazy woman

Hindi ang puting buhok! - Not the white-haired one

Ito ang dating alagat ni halimaw Nightmare - She is the former servant of monster Nightmare

Hindi maari! - It can't be!

Hindi ko pabayaan si Kuya Yun-Seong magiging tiyanak rin- I won't let Kuya Yun-Seong became a vampire too

Hindi pwede! -No way!

Gusto ko kasama si Kuya Yun-Seong! - I wan't to be with Kuya Yun-Seong

Hu'wag matigil sa akin - Don't stop me


	6. Conflict of Interests

Conflict of Interests

At Planet Dagobah,

Master Yoda concentrated intensely; he tried hard to contact another soul. This one might be a suitable candidate, yet the Jedi Master could felt the emotional turmoil within. It reminded him to Anakin Skywalker, however this one was redeemable.

"Try I must…the Force with me still,"

-----------------#--------------

Back to the Earth,

When Siegfried slashed the sky vertically, Angol Fear quickly distanced away. But Ashlotte Maetel kept her ground still. Lifting her Krilneik, the iron maiden blocked the incoming strike, which dragged ten steps from the original site. After the impact subsidized, she rose unharmed. The German knight stunned to see such thing; normally nobody could stand after receiving Armor Breaker. Then the Soul Calibur warned an incoming attack. Instinctively, he whirled around and met Fear's attack. The death incarnate simply smirked. She whirled her Lucifer Black Spear and sent dangerous slash. At the same moment, Ashlotte charged toward them like a mad bull. Siegfried slashed horizontally, but Fear had evaded the attack and the golem begun to strike. He countered the attack, yet immediately pressed again by the other. Despite having the Soul Calibur, he was hard-pressed by his opponents. The mechanical doll's movement was slow, but full of raw strength; in other hand, the girl's movement somehow…unearthly and extremely fast. Their combination was cornered him. It seemed the brute strength had no longer worked. The knight glanced momentarily to the fight between Hilde and the cloaked figure. The weapon, which the figure held was familiar…

-----------------#--------------

Yet, the loud clang of the battle jerked him back to the reality. Then a disembodied voice spoke into his mind,

_"Youngling…need I your help…"_ Siegfried mumbled,

"Eh?" Ashlotte had just shoved him with her kick. The pain almost forced the knight to ignore the voice, however he decided to against it.

_"The Force…within you…move let it…concentrate…focus…"_

The German still disbelieved with what he had heard; he whispered within,

_The Force? What kind of sorcery is that?_ To his surprise, the voice replied back,

_"Explain no time to…The Force within you is…flow with you let it…Limit don't yourself…"_ Then the doll just crashed the wall beside him. Siegfried couldn't certain whether the voice says…but he had nothing to lose here. So, he decided to focus and let it flow…

-----------------#--------------

Then he saw something unthinkable! His opponents' movement suddenly slowed as…they were mired in time. He couldn't believe his eyes. Yet, he knew they still in attacking position. Suddenly, they were moving again and this time…faster. Realizing that, the knight rolled away before Krilneik and Lucifer Black Spear crushed his skull. Still disbelieved with what he saw a moment ago, he shook his head. This time, the mysterious voice spoke with upset tone,

_"Concentrate…loses you the focus! Focus you must! …let work the Force with you!"_ Siegfried still had a hard time to grasp the truth. The voice was right! He must save Hilde; perhaps through this mysterious Force he could do it! Once again, he concentrates and the time slowed again. He immediately performed Geist Slasher and Midnight Launcher.

-----------------#--------------

Ashlotte wasn't dim-witted; she sensed the knight's movement had increasingly faster and nibbled away from the path. However, Angol wasn't so lucky. She quickly caught by the sword uppercut,

"What?" She saw him moved, but not expected that would be so fast for her eyes of death. As her body flew to the sky, she mumbled,

"Incredible…I don't know the Earthling can be so powerful in a split second…" Her musing ended as she crashed the ground face down.

-----------------#--------------

Being a mechanical being, Ashlotte didn't show surprise or concern. What inside her was her mistress' order to crush the opponent into submission. Stomping her iron high-heeled shoes, she charged again and whirled her weapon furiously.

-----------------#--------------

Before his opponent came to him, Siegfried stormed forward with his new-found power…

-----------------#--------------

The doll stunned as she found herself impaled with the Soul Calibur. A thin crystal layer slowly formed on her torso. Siegfried quickly lifted his sword, and then threw her away to the farthest corner of the building with a resounding crash. She wouldn't disturb him momentarily now

-----------------#--------------

In other hand, Hilde still battled against the mysterious figure. Its whip-sword made her difficult to use Große Erbschaft. Like a serpent, it always stymied her maneuvers. Their fight was a stand-still. She cursed again,

"_Verdamnit_! I will get you no matter what!" The cloaked figure laughed mockingly,

"Cursing and swearing will not bring you to victory…you have to show your actions!"

"I will show you!" Before the fight started again, both of them felt a powerful aura coming to their direction. The Princess was stunned to see such aura coming from…Siegfried Schtauffen! With the crystalline sword and armor, he looked regal in her eyes, especially when he spoke,

"Princess Hilde, I beg you to stop the fight…" Trying to be defiant, Hilde asked,

"You know this intruder?" The German nodded,

"Long enough…" he glanced to the cloaked figure" Is that true, Countess Valentine?"

-----------------#--------------

The figure pulled her cloak and revealed the white-haired woman with a revealing costume. Hilde was stunned to see the woman; she was older than her and mature! Her bosom was even larger than her. The woman greeted,

"Hello, Siegfried! How long is that after you left me?" The knight sighed,

"Long enough…how are you, Ivy?" Isabella "Ivy" Valentine replied nonchalantly,

"Quite a long story…" Seeing they spoke affectionately to each other, the Princess looks bewildered and puzzled. She felt jealous; yet don't know what to do. Eventually she shouted aloud,

"_Schweinehund!_ Could anyone tell me what is going on here? I want an explanation now!" Instantly, Ivy and Siegfried stopped their conversation. Forcing a smile, the German tried to explain,

"Your Majesty, may I introduce first to…" The Englishwoman had cut him first,

"Princess Hildegard" she bowed a little to her, "My name is Countess Isabella Valentine from England, daughter of the late Count Valentine," And then she added with a smirk,

"This man was once my consort…" She locked her lips with Siegfried in front of her rival. The knight looks surprised, while Hilde turned livid with rage. Her heart was broken into pieces as her romantic dreams shattered before her eyes. Gripping her weapons tightly, she shouted angrily.

"_Dumkopf!_ I won't stay here any longer to let myself be humiliated! Goodbye!" She stormed out from the building quickly. As she left the building, the pearly tears slowly rolled from her eyes but she struggled to wipe them off. This event was too traumatic to her…her first love was dashed to pieces. This was the second time Hildegard von Wolfkrone cried

-----------------#--------------

As the Princess went out, Siegfried pushed Ivy reflexively. This almost made the Englishwoman quite offended,

"What?" Siegfried answered,

"You shouldn't do that to her…you can talk with her,"

The white-haired woman shushed him, "Ah, just let her alone…this is just a puppy love, she will be fine tomorrow!" After sighing a while, the German grinned,

"Are you jealous to her, Ivy?" Ivy merely threw her face in disgust,

"Why should I afraid to the upstart princess?" Then he hugged her, that made her whispers, "…perhaps I am…" Then Ashlotte and Angol Fear came to them. As Siegfried almost went to attack, Ivy stopped them with a gesture,

"Ashlotte! Angol! That's enough…this is our friend! Keep the eye around…" The doll bowed in response, while the death deity lingered around until the Englishwoman said,

"Angol, can you leave us alone?" At first, she didn't understand but then Ivy showed her frown to her, eventually she merely giggled before leaving them. Ivy turned to the knight,

"Perhaps we should withdraw to the more private corner…"

"I agree with you,"

-----------------#--------------

The couple withdrew to the bedroom where the broken posted bed lying nearby. Ivy sat upon the dilapidated bed, while Siegfried kept standing. He asked,

"Why are you here, Ivy? I am sure that you're not coming for asking me back…"

The woman let a mocked surprise, "Siegfried, how could you say that? Even though what you say have a grain of truth within…alright, I've coming here to investigate about the appearance of Frederick Schtauffen…the same with you."

"Why are you doing that?" She replied,

"Because I sense something evil behind this…" The knight was startled,

"Something evil? What do you mean? Are Nightmare or…Zasalamel behind this?"

"We don't have to afraid to the Enigma; he was dying…in other hand, some rumors say about the Azure Knight's return! But no hard evidence yet…" Siegfried wanted to ask more about it, but decided to against it. He almost close to the Osthreinsburg ruins and he would find the answers that. Glancing to outside, he asked Ivy,

"How do you get your present companions? They make me …uneasy," Ivy poured wine into two goblets and then brought them to Siegfried. After giving the goblet to him, Ivy began to speak,

"After you left, I use my networks to find something useful. Then I heard about the Fygul Cestemus cult, which had been destroyed by Astaroth. I order my agents to scour the ruins and found something inside…the mechanical doll. Curious, I bring it to my alchemy laboratory,"

"Then how do you animate such thing? Surely, your alchemy is not enough for such feat," To this, the Englishwoman smiled sweetly,

"Do you remember Iska Farkas?" When hearing the name, the German remembered their previous adventure before the corruption took hold him. He met with a Hungarian jester named Iska Farkas, who had lost her sister at the conflict with the Ottomans. Through her, he met with the Masked Emperor, who assigned him to retrieve the holy sword. He had fought many difficult adversaries such as Ammon, Barbossa, Fafnir and Cervantes de Leon. Because of that, he began his acquaintances with Ivy and Taki.

At the end of adventure, it was revealed that the assignment was a ruse and plotted by no other than Iska himself. The Masked Emperor was his homunculus. Iska acquired Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and brought him to Chaos. Siegfried battled him and eventually won. After that, he realized the power that he used to defeat Iska was came from Inferno himself and it was too late as his transformation into the Azure Knight begun.

-----------------#--------------

Back to the present,

Siegfried drank the goblet and breathed deeply. Then he stared to Ivy and said,

"The name…brings the painful memories. Iska once was my friend, until he reveals his true intentions. It is so hard to kill your own friend…" Undisturbed with the knight's angst, the Countess continued,

"I manage to acquire his notes after the incident. Apparently, he was taught by Paracelsus and could become the master alchemist himself, if he had patient enough. From his notes, I learn the secret of animation. Using a holy oil, I brought the doll alive and acknowledge me as her mistress. I also christened her with name of Ashlotte Maetel…"

Siegfried told her, "Are you not learning about Astaroth? What if the doll turns against you like the golem?"

"Astaroth was animated by spirits, therefore he can think independently. In other hand, Ashlotte is made of cogs and gears. She could react in battle, but not think independently from me. That's why she won't disobey me?" The knight nodded before glancing to another girl. Realizing the sight, Ivy explained,

"At the same time, I had found an ancient summoning spell. Without second thought, I recited the spell on the ritual circle. The girl appeared and introduced her name, Angol Fear. According to her, she was originally summoned to destroy the Earth within a year. I was shocked to realize that I've brought Apocalypse sooner…however, I manage to talk her for observing the Earth before destroying it and said there were two powers that able to stop her: Soul Edge and Soul Calibur!"

"Luckily, this angel of death was quite gullible and she agreed to aid me for a time…" Suddenly, the woman hugged the knight passionately; she said,

"Siegfried, I miss you very much…I can't stand alone without you…" The knight touched her face tenderly,

"I miss you too, Ivy. I miss your warmth and coldness…I feel lonely…"

"I know and I love you…" Without wasting time, they kissed each other and fell to the bedroom…

-----------------#--------------

Weary, Siegfried held Ivy, covered by the bed sheet. Few minutes later, the Englishwoman said,

"Siegfried, come by my side again…you don't have to do this alone! With Angol Fear and Ashlotte, both of us can hunt Nightmare and thus finish this accursed quest. What do you think?" The German mulled momentarily and then replied,

"Ivy…I don't want to hurt you anymore. The last time we did that, we…lose our…child. I don't want that happened again," The white haired woman sighed,

"That…was regrettable, but I get over with that. Now we have a chance to rebuild our life again. Please, Siegfried! Don't make me beg again…" The knight shook his head, while facing her,

"I'm sorry…Ivy, I can't…" Ivy's face suddenly flashed with anger and she pushed Siegfried away. Pulling the bed sheet to cover her body, she shouted,

"Then go away! Get out from here! Do you think I don't know why you doing this?" she hissed, "You just want to be with that spoiled princess! If she satisfies you than me, you should go with her to Osthreinsburg!"

Siegfried tried to calm her, "Ivy…I…" The Countess said icily,

"Do you get what I say? Get out…leave me alone! I can do this by myself! GET OUT!!!" Unable to change her mind, the knight went out. Ivy let the tears rolled from her eyes. Then she felt an excruciating pain on her chest and abdomen. Kneeling herself to the ground, she said,

"Perhaps…this is better for you, Siegfried. I don't want you to see me dying like this…my times is numbered," She forced herself to get up, as Ashlotte entered the room.

"Mistress?" With cranking sound, the iron maiden went to help her, silently Ivy thanked for that. She glanced to Valentine and whispered,

"But before that I must do one last thing…and then I shall rejoin you,"

-----------------#--------------

Siegfried went with distraught; he used to be with Ivy's swing of mood but still, it was hard to comprehend her mind. Nevertheless, he promised to himself that he would return to her after this thing done. Before reaching the encampment, he stopped his track…

-----------------#--------------

Meanwhile, back to Anwerp harbor,

The sun begun to set, but the harbor still crowded yet. Upon the deck, Yoshimitsu sat on the meditative position. Talim looks restless and impatient. Not for long, Chai Xianghua brought her a cup of tea.

"Maraming salamat, Ate Xiang…" she thanked her. The Chinese girl said,

"That's alright…I think you need to relax for awhile. Kilik knows what he is doing…"

The Filipino girl replied, "Pero, natakot ako…paano kung hindi babalik si Kuya Yun-Seong?"

"Do you really love the youth? It is evident that you are very concerned of him,"

"Oo, hindi ko kaya naiiwan si Kuya kahit ganito! Kahit sa kamatayan, nandoon rin ako…"

Xianghua chuckled a little, until she commented,

"I'm jealous to you, Talim…" The young priestess surprised to hear that,

"Nagselos sa akin, Ate? Why?"

The Chinese girl explained, "You shows your full attention to Yun-Seong until you're willing to follow him everywhere…Your attention is evident. In other hand, I…I don't know what Kilik think of me. I already open my heart to him, but he…sometimes distant," The girl asked innocent,

"Hindi kayo nag-away, Ate?" The former Imperial Guard shook her head,

"No, we are not fighting…it seems Kilik still difficult to express his affection to me. Perhaps I am reminding him to my late sister Xianglian. I just wonder what I shall do…not for long, we will marry and our situation still not improved yet," Talim was deep in thought until she blurted,

"Magiging sarili mo, Ate…Kuya Yun-Seong and I were like that, when first time meet. Kuya is…difficult to show his attention to me; he said I was too young…pero, he softened after our next meeting and then just like now…"

"You don't have to change everything, Ate. Just be yourself…I think Kuya Kilik knows that deep inside…" Then the door was opened and the young master came out from it. The women rose and the Filipino asked,

"Paano si Kuya Yun-Seong?" Kilik glanced to the door and the Korean youth came out with Maxi. He looks exhausted, but no visible signs of curse in him. Excited, Talim went forward and hugged him, while crying,

"Kuya, natatakot ako! Sa tingin ko hindi ka babalik sa dati…"

Yun-Seong replied, "_A-nio_, I almost fell to the blackest dream until I've remember you! Ang ating mahal…you had brought me back here…" At the same time, Kilik went to Xianghua and the girl kissed him,

"You succeed to exorcise him…" The young master nodded,

"Yes, luckily Yun-Seong's will is strong, even though takes long time, I manage to purge the curse from him completely, though…the curse somehow is delayed…" The Chinese girl wiped his brow,

"That's alright; at least Yun-Seong is cured. We will find Raphael's intention here…" Then Maxi spoke,

"Oh, the Frenchman told me that he would wait us, if we want to find him,"

"Where, Maxi?"

"I heard he said we can find him at Osthreinsburg…" Xianghua was aghast, while Kilik sighed,

"Osthreinsburg…the place where everything starts…I think we don't have any choices but go there to find the answers…" Suddenly, a loud scream was heard and it came from Talim. Startled, everyone turned to the Filipino,

"Talim, what's happening?" They saw the girl's hairs started to turn whitish; this made her panic,

"Anong nangyari sa aking buhok? Bakit magiging puti ako? Hindi ako matanda ngayon!" Confused, the red-haired youth asked,

"Did Raphael bit you too?"

"Hindi, pero hinahalikan ako kay si…Tira…" The Manji commented,

"I think you are cursed too…" he added a slight chuckle, "…but it is lighter one…" Nobody laughed this time. As the girl cried, Xianghua quickly took this to her hand,

"Ok, now it is my turn! I can fix this curse with…woman's way!" After saying so, she pushed the Filipino inside and slammed the door hard. Maxi and Yun-Seong turned to Kilik, who could only shrug his shoulders.

-----------------#--------------

Hildegard von Krone sat upon on the rock and already wore her usual armor. Frischer Himmel leaned beside her, while Glazende Nova on her hand. Her eyes look swollen; it was evident that she just had been cried a lot. She glanced and saw Siegfried standing few steps from her. Then she rose and took her spear. The Princess pointed the tip of the spear to the German's chest. The knight was about to spoke, as she asked,

"Why don't you tell me that you love someone else?" \her voice was monotonous; there was neither anger nor sadness within, "Are you wanted to make fun of me?" Siegfried was silent momentarily, and then answered,

"Your Majesty, I am appreciating your affection and attention. That was an honor for me, unfortunately someone had get my heart first. I don't want to make fun of you from the beginning, that's why I want to tell Your Majesty at that night…" The auburn-haired girl didn't answer, but she lowered her spear and went closer to him. She said,

"You must love her very much…"

"Yes, Your Majesty! My life is nothing without her…" Hilde sighed,

"Then I am the one who supposedly to blame for not realizing this unrequited love…do you know, _Herr _Siegfried? After the tragedy, what I have in my life is my kingdom. To protect Wolfkrone, I have to be strong. In such quest, I despise the weakness and thus turned away many men. You are the only one who has defeated me…"

Siegfried reminded, "…we are tied, Your Majesty,"

"Whatever!" she replied with annoyance, "But I miss someone like my father…someone whom I could turn on and give my heart. Someone whom I can share everything…that's what I want inside my heart,"

"Actually, I am very mad and want to kill you directly! But then, it dawned in my mind that she actually do the outrageous manner to protect you from me. That make me like childish…I want to be loved like her. I realized that love can't be bought by fame, glory and power; it must be earned and must be fight for!" She touched her armor,

"Inside this armor, a maiden's heart still beats, yearning for a companion…" After hearing her, the German said,

"You will find it someday…I am sorry that I can't be what you expect…" Hilde smiled weakly,

"_Herr Siegfried_…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She went even closer to him, almost a breath, "Can I lean my head on your chest for a moment? That's not an order…that is a request…" Puzzled with that, Siegfried nodded,

"Yes, Your Majesty! You can…" Then Hilde leaned her head to Siegfried's chest and let Frischer Himmel fell. Few moments later, she started to snore. A huge sweat drop appeared on the German's head…

-----------------#--------------

From the canopy of the forest,

Ivy saw what transpired, but she chose to ignore it. She glanced to Ashlotte and Angol, saying,

"Let's go! We still have works to do…"

-----------------#--------------

Few hours later,

The Wolfkronian forces moved forward and arrived nearby the Osthreinsburg ruins. They were greeted by the brigands, and unable to push forward. Upon Baron Oder's suggestion, Hilde ordered her army to raise a siege upon the location. If they can't enter the bandit lair, they will wait until the starvation took over. The siege itself lasted for three weeks…

-----------------#--------------

Three weeks later,

Mitsurugi strode lightly, as the geisha followed him from behind. It was already a month and she still had a courage to follow him. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to her,

"Why are you still following me?" Undaunted, Setsuka replied,

"Like I say before, I don't like being indebted to you…" she continued, "I've helped you to find information about Soul Calibur so you can follow it," The ronin snorted,

"Thanks for that, but you don't have to follow me!" Fixing her kimono, the geisha displayed the most sensuous pose and answered,

"I will make sure you have the sword upon your hand, by then my debt is ended! Please don't send me away!" Mitsurugi scratched his head in utter frustration; he was unable to shake the woman away. Somehow she was more persistent in repaying the debt than excating her vengeance. He asked again,

"Is any other way to let you pay the debt?" Pondering awhile, Setsuka blurted,

"There is…you can make me as your wife! Then all is settled!" This made the Demon blushed red and instantly turned away,

"That's not an option!" he grumbled. Instead, the woman smiled,

"I just kidding…but you can consider…" Then their conversation was abruptly cut by the noise of battle. Mitsurugi and Setsuka quickly paced their steps and went to the direction of the noise. There they saw an army besieged the ruins of Osthreinsburg Castle. Seeing that, the ronin said,

"This is where I am belongs…" he taunted Setsuka, "Would you follow me to this, _onna_?"

The geisha grunted, "I am not afraid, as long as my duty is done!" Not saying anything, Mitsurugi and Setsuka went toward the Wolfkronian encampment.

-----------------#--------------

At the same time,

Sophitia Alexandra walked heavily, as her mind wandered aimlessly. She still not yet recovers from the blow. Cassandra and Seong Mi-na watched her with concern. The Korean girl spoke,

"I don't like this, Cassie. It already three days that Sophie didn't spoke to us…I am worry,"

The younger girl replied, "I know, but there was nothing that we can do…Sophie can't forgot Miss Taki; she really loved her very much." Mi-na harrumphed,

"The same thing can't be said to Taki-_san_; she was completely brainwashed by that bandit!" Cassandra sighed,

"The only thing we can hope is to find a cure for Pyrrha, and then everything will be alright!" Suddenly, the Korean stopped her; this prompted the Greek girl ask,

"What's wrong, Miss Mi-na?" Mi-na hushed her and tried to focus. She answered,

"I heard a sound of fighting! There must be a battle before us!" The short-haired girl replied,

"We must check it!" Mi-na nodded in agreement and then said,

"I go first, while you bring Sophie! We'll meet there, alright!"

"Alright!" Seong Han-Myoung's daughter leaped forward, while Cassandra pulled Sophitia to follow her,

-----------------#--------------

Half-tired and sleepy, Amy Sorel leaned upon Rock's head. She complained,

"_Monsieur_ Rock, I am tired! We have spend three days of looking for my papa, but nothing…I just want to go home at Marseilles," The Englishman said gently,

"Take easy, little girl! We might find something…don't give up so easily!" The girl asked,

"Why do you continue to help me? I don't know you and you don't know me well…"

"True, but you remind me to Bangoo…when he has gone missing I try to find him…Once I meet him, he'd grown up! Since then I promise to try my utmost for Bangoo. I don't know you well, but I would try to find your papa…"

Amy sniffed, "You are so kind, _Monsieur_ Rock! I am so ashamed with my own weakness; I won't complain again from now on! I will make my papa proud!" As they spoke, they heard a rumbling and exploding noise. Instinctively, the French girl hugs Rock

"_Sapristi_, what is that? _Monsieur_ Rock, I am afraid!"

Rock shushed, "Don't be afraid, I am here! Let's found out what is going on?" Thudded his chest, the Commando ran toward the noise…

-----------------#--------------

From the highest hill,

Taki, Miser and Shura watched the ongoing siege from the safest distance. The former bandit commented,

"So this is Osthreinsburg? I can feel evil miasma emanating from the ruins…"

The demonic warrior continued, "…blood, shriek and battle…I miss them a lot!" The kunoichi reminded,

"Don't forget our duty! Here we shall take down Siegfried Schtauffen and relieve Soul Calibur from him! We must not fail for Ryuusei-_sama_! I expect the same from you, Shura!" Shura snorted in response,

"You don't have to tell me that!"

-----------------#--------------

From the secluded portion of the Osthreinsburg,

Starkiller and Scheherazade finally arrived at the ruins. They entered without difficulty, as the Dark Jedi employed Force Grab and Jedi Mind Trick to the bandits that guarded the portion. Nevertheless, the elf maiden had cut the rest of them. He glanced to the ruins and found out that the distortion was great at the largest portion of the ruined castle. Strangely, the distortion somehow…multiplied. He was unable to use the Force, since the power that came from the distortion was unfamiliar to him. The Apprentice turned to Scheherazade and said,

"Listen…" he mused temporarily, until saying, "…I really appreciate your companion, and however I have to go alone from here!" The elf maiden protested,

"This place is evil and dangerous; I can be your help…"

"No!" Starkiller barked, "You must not continue! True, this place is evil but I am suitable for this kind of place…I am a Dark Jedi; the Dark Lord of the Sith was my master! I must go alone!" At first, Scheherazade want to protest, but seeing his feature and determination, she eventually decided to give up. Sheathing her rapier, she bowed gently and said,

"Since you had decided, I won't stop you! I hope for your best …farewell!" Then she departed toward the Wolfkronian encampment. Starkiller didn't say anything until she was disappeared.

"May the Force be with you…" Fixing his sight to the Osthreinsburg, he felt free from all restraint…everything for his Lord!

-----------------#--------------

Deep inside the ruined castle, Zasalamel the Enigma felt something disturbing. He sensed a dark power coming toward the castle. True, he had sensed the German's presence around here. No doubt the Azure Knight might follow him soon. Once they met, they would unlock the way for finding the Hero King. Yet, this…newcomer possessed an unfamiliar power.

_Hmm, this unearthly power makes me curious…_the Egyptian mused; _In that case, I shall let him enter my web, like the others._ Not for long, Frederick came to him and reported,

"The Wolfkronians had besieged this ruin; the brigands couldn't stand much longer. Half of them had already fled…"

Zasalamel replied, "Let it be; they had already served their purposes…are you ready to face your son?"

The former knight lifted his own zweihander and said, "I am ready! I can't wait to see Sieg again…"

"Sooner than you thought…"

-----------------#--------------

Miles away from Osthreinsburg,

Tira, Raphael and Astaroth waited at the abandoned graveyard; they didn't have any clue about Nightmare. Soon enough, they begun to bicker among themselves until someone called,

_**"Well, what kind of discussion is this? Mind if I am joining you?"**_ The Danish girl turned around and saw…the Azure Knight behind her. Without any hesitation, she knelt respectfully to him,

"Greetings to Master, your loyal servant had waited this moment to come…I am overjoyed to see Master!"

_**"Get up, Tira, my daughter!"**_ Tira obeyed the command. Nightmare still in the same form, except his spectral 'hair' had grown longer and darker; he wore a dirty cloak around him. Soul Edge Rebirth jutted out from the cloak. The creature glanced to Astaroth, who looks agitated. As expected, the golem shouted,

"I will destroy…" Suddenly his movements were stopped as he held his neck and crashed to the ground aloud. The evil knight simply made clenching gesture beneath its cloak. Raphael and Tira startled to see that.

_**"I've grown stronger after my last fight! Zasalamel thinks that he had destroyed me, but I have risen like a phoenix!"**_ he continued, _**"With this new-found power, I shall destroy those who opposes me, including Siegfried Schtauffen!**_"

"Yes, Master!" Tira flattered, "You have grow mightier…I am honored to serve such mighty Master!"

Nightmare nodded, _**"Thank you, Tira! I am pleased to see what you've done in my absence!"**_ It glanced to the Frenchman,

_**"What makes you to serve me, Raphael Sorel?**_" Raphael bowed,

"I simply want to make a world for me and Amy! The best way to achieve that is to serve you, _Monsieur _Soir…" The Azure Knight didn't answer as it cast its look toward to the pinned Astaroth. The Force had pinned the Merciless Destroyer to the ground. Nightmare went closer and stepped its head with the right feet,

_**"So what happened to your patron, Astaroth? Did he dump you?"**_ The golem roared and struggled, but no avail. The evil knight continued,

_**"My offer before still stand…You are free to gather souls as you like, and then challenge me for Soul Edge! You must follow me…do you agree?"**_ Gritting its teeth, Astaroth replied,

"Yes…Astaroth…will help…Nightmare…again!" Satisfied with the answer, Nightmare stayed away and relaxed its gesture. About immediately, the golem rose again and loomed among them. It regarded the Azure Knight warily, but no hostile intention this time. Then the assassin asked,

"Shall we go to the Osthreinsburg, Master?" The knight nodded,

_**"Yes, Soul Calibur has waited there! Beside, I want to meet the lost souls there; they shall increase our ranks! I can't wait to see them…"**_

-----------------#--------------

Author Note: Another chapter is done! This chapter is more Siegfried and Ivy-centric. They finally separated to do their respective objectives. Siegfried also gained the first feel with the Force. Yun-Seong had been cured, while Astaroth found himself in an ironic twist. Hilde had to deal with her first heartbroken experience. The warriors continue their journey to the Osthreinsburg ruins. What waits them there? I decide to take some liberties by making Ivy the one who had found Ashlotte and Angol Fear. I also include some information from Soul Calibur Legend. Read the next chapter 'The Revelation' your reviews, opinions, critics and flames are expected! Thank you!

Glossary:

Filipino:

Pero, natakot ako…=But, I am afraid

paano kung hindi babalik si Kuya Yun-Seong?"= what if Kuya Yun-Seong not turned back?

Oo, hindi ko kaya naiiwan si Kuya kahit ganito! =Yes, I can't leave Kuya like this

Kahit sa kamatayan, nandoon rin ako…"=Even to death, I'll be there

Nagselos sa akin, Ate?= Are you jealous to me, Ate?

"Nag-away kayo, Ate?=Are you fighting, Ate?

Magiging sarili mo, Ate = Just be yourself ,Ate?

"Paano si Kuya Yun-Seong?"=How is Kuya Yun-Seong?

"Kuya, natatakot ako! =Kuya, I was afraid

Sa tingin ko hindi ka babalik sa dati…=I think you won't return to normal

Anong nangyari sa aking buhok? =What happened to my hair?

Bakit magiging puti ako? =Why it become white?

Hindi ako matanda ngayon=I am not old yet!

Hindi, pero hinahalikan ako kay si…Tira…=No, but I was kissed by…Tira


	7. The Revelation

The Revelation

Midnight at the darkest chamber of the Osthreinsburg ruins,

Starkiller forced himself to rise from the rubbles;this was the first time he met a worthy opponent since arrived on this planet. Wiping blood from his lips, the Dark Jedi stared to his opponent…Zasalamel the Enigma. The Egyptian sorcerer didn't looks surprised. He commented,

"I n my lifetimes, I never see a warrior like you…you're fascinating me," The youth smirked,

"The same can be said to you; I am surprised to found out that you are completely outside of the Force," he pointed, "Yet, the Force Lightning works for you…" The dark-skinned immortal smiled,

"Yes, the unknown magic…you might be not coming from this world. Tell me what your mission is…"

Starkiller spat, "Even so, I won't tell you! You will be the first person who tastes my light saber!" The Apprentice ripped the light saber from his waist and clicked it. Instantly, a crimson beam of light came out with humming sound. Slowly, he held the weapon behind. The sorcerer noticed that and said,

"What a strange stance to hold your weapon…" He was unable to continue his sentence as the Dark Jedi sling the lightsaber toward him. The blade buzzed to its trajectory, prompting Zasalamel to order,

"Kafziel!" Within split second, the scythe materialized in front of him and blocked the light saber. He felt a violent impact from the weapon, and quickly brushed it away. As the light saber whirled back, Starkiller dashed forward and caught his weapon. He proceeded to charge Zasalamel and swung the weapon to him. The Egyptian pulled his scythe back and swung it forward. There was no sparks, but both combatants locked intensely. Trying to break the lockdown, Zasalamel sent a high kick toward his opponent. However, the Apprentice had anticipated the move by leaping backward, thus distancing himself. Zasalamel stared his young opponent with curiosity, before favoring him with a smile,

"Fascinating…your speed is incredibly fast as Mercury…the mortals can't even comprehend this…amazing!" The Dark Jedi didn't answer. He had used Force Throw and Force Dash, but the sorcerer could block them all as they were nothing. He must act fast now; this was the good time to use Sith style! He taunted,

"Fine, can you comprehend this?" He held his saber behind him and charged it with Force Lightning, and then slammed the light blade of the saber directly to the ground in front of him. Instantly, a violet wave of force shook the ground and rolled toward the Enigma. The Egyptian uttered a word of power, and instantly an arcane barrier surrounded him. The rolling attack broke away like the waves dashed the rock. At the same time, Starkiller called the Dark side of the Force, throwing boulders toward the barrier. Zasalamel merely chuckled at this act; that was childish. But his chuckle stopped as he saw the Dark Jedi unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning. As the barrier yielded to the attack, he jumped to the air, only to meet…Starkiller who performed four single slashes with Force-charged saber…

-----------------#--------------

Twelve hours before that,

Hildegard von Krone watched his army in action from her steed. The Wolfkronian forces had pushed the bandits and claimed their position inch by inch. Thanks to Baron's efforts, that accursed castle would be theirs at midnight. Tomorrow, they could come home. Then someone called,

"Your Majesty?" The Princess turned around and saw Siegfried. He wore his usual armor, not the glinting one that she saw before. For a moment, they stared each other until she asked,

"What is it, _Herr_ Siegfried?" The German answered,

"I have fulfilled my promise of guiding your army safely here…and now it was done. You won't need me anymore, Your Majesty," Hilde remembered that, yet she was loath to let him go just like that

"Are you sure? You can join us in our victory parade at Wolfkrone…" Siegfried shook his head,

"I am terribly sorry, My Princess…I have something pressing to settle. Please let me go…" Sensing his insistence, she eventually sighed,

"Very well, _Herr_ Siegfried…I will free you from your obligations. Honestly, I have to thank you for arriving here safely. We can't do it if not with you…" The knight bowed,

"The honor is mine, Your Majesty! I hope success for taking this castle," Hilde asked again; her tone looks hopeful,

"Could we meet again, _Herr _Siegfried?"

"Who knows, Your Majesty? I think this won't be our last meeting…" Suddenly, the princess reverted to her usual attitude,

"_Mein Gott,_ once I meet you again I shall fight you to see who is better…remember that, Siegfried!" At first, Siegfried was stunned but then he chuckled. Her attitude really reminded him to Ivy; they were similar whether they like it or not. He replied,

"I will wait any time, Your Majesty…now farewell, Princess Hilde!" He walked away from her, while she continued to stare forward. She followed him with her eyes until his form disappeared beneath the canopy. She felt heartache inside her chest, but like what he says, it can heal with time. Then Baron Oder called,

"Your Majesty…" Annoyed, she turned, "What is it, Baron?"

Baron Oder reported, "Our guard had hold the Japanese warrior and his consort at the encampment…he said that he wanted to join our force as a mercenary,"

"Oh?" she quipped, "Perhaps I should see them…the castle will fall before midnight. We might need few people to push forward,"

"There isn't only that, Your Majesty! Our scouts also report that they saw…peoples coming toward this way," Hilde frowned after hearing that,

"In that case, I want you to round them all to be questioned! We must be certain that they weren't in cahoots with Frederick Schtauffen! Make sure of that, Baron!"

-----------------#--------------

Almost the sunset,

A group of man trailed the lonely road toward the Osthreinsburg ruins. Kilik and Xianghua walked before the others. Talim's appearance was radically changed. She now sported a white hair and wore an oriental dancer costume. She also wore a paw-like gloves and shoes. However, the Filipino girl didn't looks happy, as she turned to Yun-Seong with sour face,

"Kuya, itigil mo yan! Hindi ako nakaktuwa ito!" The Korean tried hard to wipe his smile, but it was too hard. He replied,

"Sorry, mahal ko! I try…but it is hard when you're like…a cat!" Almost crying, the young girl called,

"Ate Xiang! Kuya laughs on me again…Sinabi niya ako parang pusa!" The Chinese girl shook her head, before saying,

"Hong Yun-Seong, you're a bad boy!" Then she called the priestess, "Come with me, Talim! Perhaps we should leave those guys alone…" Talim sprouted her tongue in a mocking manner to Yun-Seong, who only exclaimed,

"What? Have I do something wrong?" The young master of Ling-Sheng-Su joined him,

"Don't think too much. Sometimes the girls can't take joke seriously…" The Korean merely scratched his head,

"Well, I don't want to laugh actually. Especially, when I had almost became a…vampire. I just want to cheer Talim up…" Kilik nodded, and then advised,

"But your way is not right…you can show your concern without joking…" The red-haired youth pondered,

"Perhaps you're right…I promise that I try to be gentle…" He pondered again, "Why are Maxi not joining us?" The former monk said,

"I don't know; he said he had some business to attend…so he sent us first," As those couples talked, Yoshimitsu walked silently behind them until…he stopped. This attracted the others' attention. Kilik asked,

"What is wrong, Elder?" The Manji said,

"We're watched by someone…" Instantly, everyone became wary. Yun-Seong asked,

"Since when, Elder? I don't see anyone…"

"Just because you can't see them, it doesn't mean they aren't there. They had been watched us since we walked into the forest…" Xianghua added,

"In that case, we'd flush them out…"Then she pulled her sword, while Talim prepared her Syi Syarika and Cao Ankana. Kilik and Yun-Seong prepared Kali-Yuga and White Storm. Before they managed to strike, suddenly the sounds of horse hoofs was heard nearby. They turned and saw a company of the Wolfkronian cavalry. The commander quickly stopped and inquired,

"_Halt_, you're not allowed here strangers! Say why you are coming here…" Kilik glanced to the Manji,

"Elder, are they the one?" Yoshimitsu shook his head,

"No, they aren't! In fact, those who followed us had disappeared after hearing these people." Impatient, the commander called again,

"I ask you one more time, what are you doing here?" Kilik answered,

"We're looking our friend, Sir. We believe he must come to this place," Unconvinced, the Wolfkrone commander said,

"I'm not buying your words! I have to take you all to Your Highness, and she'll be the one who decide your innocence! I suggest you have to give up your weapons" Without warning, the Manji pulled his trusted sword,

"We won't be taken lightly…NAMU!" Instantly, the cavalries pointed their lancers, muskets and crossbows to them. But Kilik stopped Yoshimitsu,

"Don't, Elder! They just want to inquire our coming here, don't provoke them first! We can explain to them…please!" Thinking quite hard, the Manji sheathed his katana back reluctantly. The young master turned to the commander,

"I'm sorry. Elder is quite agitated recently…we don't mean harm to you, Sir." The commander said,

"I see, therefore you can keep yours in our watch! Now please follow us…" The horsemen boxed them and they began to walk toward the encampment. Talim looks afraid, since those horsemen reminded her to the Spaniards at her homeland,

"Kuya, takot ako!" The red-haired youth held her,

"Don't worry, Talim! I will protect you…"

-----------------#--------------

At the Wolfkrone's encampment,

Mitsurugi muttered, "The last thing I expect in this world is to…meet with you all!" He glanced toward Sophitia, Cassandra and Seong Mi-na. Not wanting to lose, the Korean girl replied,

"The same thing can be said to you, Mitsurugi-_san_!" They were sat on the ground, while the Wolfkronian soldiers surrounded with their weapons pointed to them. Actually, the ronin and the geisha were coming first and wanted to draft. Yet, the girls' incoming made their plan gone awry, especially when Hilde ordered to round them all. Setsuka quickly hushed them,

"Shh, perhaps we shouldn't blame each other first…" Not for long, Kilik's band arrived at the encampment and Cassandra noticed Xianghua. She called,

"Xiang! Is that you?" The Chinese girl replied, "Cassie, why are you here?" Before they could greet each other, the soldiers barred their way and herded the incoming band together with other. Mi-na also said,

"Kilik! Xiang! You are here too…! How glad I am!" The young master replied,

"The same with me, Miss Mi-na!" The greeting earned him a gentle nudge on the ribs by Xianghua. In other hand, Talim was overjoyed to see Setsuka,

"Ate Setsuka! It is me, Talim!" The geisha smiled,

"Nice to see you, Talim! You too, Yun-Seong!"The Korean asked,

"Why are you here? I thought you're at Japan…and why is he coming here?" Felt mentioned, Mitsurugi harrumphed,

"Don't ask me, boy!" He glanced to the masked ninja, "You too…" Few minutes later, Rock and Amy joined their gathering. The Englishman was restless after the Wolfkronian restrained him. Once inside, they let him go. The French girl said,

"_Monsieur!Mademoiselle!_ You are here as well…" To this, Kilik asked,

"Why are you here, Miss Amy?"

"I was looking for my papa, luckily _Monsieur_ Rock help me along…do you see my papa?" Before managed to explain, someone had shouted aloud,

"_Schweinehund! Verdamnt!_ This is not a family gathering! So stop chatting!" The warriors turned and saw Hildegard in her battle garbs. Yet, he already took her helmet off and she looks displeased. Baron Oder followed,

"Show your respect to Princess Hildegard von Krone! Don't act insolent before her!" Cassandra watched her and asked Mi-na,

"She is the princess? She is younger than me…" Mi-na added,

"She also sharp-tongued…" Mitsurugi commented,

"Well…the world has changed indeed…" Talim frowned,

"Yabang ito ang prinsesa…anong sa' tingin niya?" Setsuka hushed her quickly

Hilde ignored them and quickly sat on her throne before them. She spoke,

"So all of you had known each other…perhaps one of you can tell why you are coming to this God-forsaken place! If not, you can appoint a spokesman amongst you!" Everyone shocked when Mi-na stood, shouting

"Who do you think you are? You can't just take all of us by force…and then simply ask us like that!" Unfazed, the Maiden of the Silver Wolf said mockingly,

"Ah, you're quite feisty! I hope you can satisfy me not only in words, but brawn as well…"

"Why you…" Yun-Seong and Cassie immediately pulled her down; at the same time Kilik bowed respectfully,

"Forgive our friend, Your Highness. We don't mean anything evil to you here…" Curious with the young master's manner, Hilde said,

"Ah, you're quite courteous…what is your name, Sir?"

"Kilik, Your Majesty!" The princess looks satisfied; she gestured the former monk to continue,

"_Herr_ Kilik, perhaps you can kindly explain the reason you come to the Osthreinsburg…"

"It began with a long story, Your Highness…" Then Kilik began to tell the story about the holy sword and the evil blade. Hilde seems listened, but she didn't buy it very much. After the monk finished, she asked,

"Good story, now I ask you; with whom the Soul Calibur now?"

Kilik answered humbly, "Soul Calibur now wielded by Siegfried Schtauffen, one of our friends. Your Majesty!" The mention of Siegfried's true name instantly startled the warrior princess. She repeated her question,

"Wait, what do you say? Siegfried's family name is Schtauffen? Are you sure?"

The young master nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty! He himself had told us…" This fact instantly made Hilde furious. She didn't expect this and her response is…

"_VERDAMNT!_ The bastard had lied in front of me and I buy it like a naïve girl!" Everyone was startled to see the sudden change. The auburn-haired girl turned to Baron Oder,

"Baron, I order you to find Siegfried Schtauffen and bring him here! It is better if you caught him with his father!" Then she pointed Frischer Himmel to Kilik, making Xianghua almost jumping in response,

"As for them, arrest them all until I know the truth from the liar!" Seong Mi-na, Mitsurugi, Yoshimitsu and Rock almost fought the soldiers, had Kilik not stopped them,

"Don't!" he said sternly to the others, before turning to the princess, "Your Highness, I've heard about the bandit leader named Frederick Schtauffen. I don't know what relationship between him and Sir Siegfried, but I do know one thing; Siegfried was a honorable man…and won't do such thing…" Hilde screamed aloud,

"SHUT UP!" After everyone was silent, she said,

"I will be the one who judge that, as for now you are put in arrest…" Without much talking, the Wolfkronian soldiers herded the warriors to the open location. Baron Oder immediately went to carry his princess' order. In other hand, Hilde went inside to her tent, and threw herself to the makeshift bed, crying a lot. Brunhilde heard the commotion and asked,

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Teary-eyed, the princess said,

"I am not alright, Brunhilde, and it is because of Siegfried Schtauffen…he lies and played me around like a fool! I won't forgive him for that! I hate him!" The loyal maid went closer and wiped the tears,

"Calm down, princess. I heard the whole story…if he truly plays with your heart then he wouldn't try to tell you. Instead, he continue with his charade,"

"Why did he not tell me that Frederick was his father? Did it prove his evil intention?"

Brunhilde replied, "If he intends to do harm to you, he had done that when both of you were alone…Your Highness, just because they had the same family name it doesn't mean that they are related or agree. You see, _Herr_ Siegfried went alone to the Osthreinsburg. He didn't come along with us, but Your Highness presses him. Do you think he do that to trap us? I don't think so…" Still sniffed, Hilde asked again,

"How do you know him so much?" The elderly maid shook her head,

"No, Your Highness! I don't know him, but I do know you well…you feel hurt because the man you like had lied to you. It is normal…you just like the normal girl who had fallen in love and suddenly hurt. But a true princess must stands above that. Perhaps it is better if you ask Siegfried by yourself…" The red-haired princess said,

"You're right, Brunhilde…I am too hasty to judge like that. In that case, I should apologize with Siegfried's friends and set free them,"

"That's my princess, but before that I want you to meet someone…" Brunhilde glanced to the tent and called,

"You can come now, Scheherazade…" The elf maiden entered lightly; she bowed respectfully to the princess,

"Greetings, Your Highness! It is my honor to meet the descendant of Wolfkrone…The Silver Wolf,"

Hilde startled to hear it, "How do you know that?"

Scheherazade continued, "I know everything about your ancestor…and their trusted will to guard the holy sword,"

-----------------#--------------

Meanwhile,

Siegfried continued to climb the treacherous cliff behind the ruins; he chose the path in order not to attract more attention. He felt the more close he come to the ruins, the stronger its evil aura. It was palpable within, sending goosebumps to him. Of course, he had been there once…as Nightmare the Azure Knight. But that horrible moment had passed. This time, he came here for redemption…

-----------------#--------------

In other hand,

Voldo and Aeon had arrived at the western part of Osthreinsburg. Seeing the ruins, the creature commented,

"Ossthreinssburg Casstle…the last place I've want to go. Who knows that I'll return here again?" Using its reptilian sense, he could smelt blood and…the foreboding evil. He didn't like this! The Hell Guardian glanced to his companion and gave a strange gesture. Aeon nodded and let loose a terrible shriek. Instantly, a pack of Lizardmen came out from the forest. At his journey, Aeon Calcos had defeated the alpha lizardmen and again, at Money Pit. It gave him control over his 'kins' and ability to summon them everywhere. He realized once unleashed they would kill everything they encounter, but if he didn't do this Voldo would suspect him. Sighing inside, Lizardman screeched again and the Lizardmen descended to the ruins…

-----------------#--------------

Around another corner,

Taki, Miser and Shura had made their journey inside the ruins, without alerting the brigands and the Wolfkronians. Everything went smoothly so far until…the kunoichi held her head. Concerned, the female bandit asked,

"_Senpai_, is something wrong?" Taki replied,

"My head…feels…painful…the…memories…comes…back!" She felt the rushing memories once entered the Osthreinsburg. She remembered when encounter Ivy, meeting Sophitia and so on…

Miser now worried, while the others felt nothing. The white-clothed woman pondered,

_The effect of the drugs wore off once she was inside these ruins! I have to get fast!_ She quickly pulled off the incense and burns it. She waved the incense off before Taki and said,

"_Senpai_, we still have a duty to do! You must find Siegfried Schtauffen and recover the Soul Calibur…that's Ryuusei-sama's order!" Instantly, the raven-haired kunoichi woke off like nothing ever happened. She said,

"You're right…let's go!" As Taki went forward, Shura commented,

"This won't work forever…soon or later, she would find out," Miser merely shrugged,

"This will be my concern, not yours!" After the bandit left, the demon-possessed woman whispered,

"It will be…once you're finished this duty!"

-----------------#--------------

Back to the encampment,

The warriors still held at the corner of the encampment; they also had to give up their weapons. To this, Mitsurugi complained,

"Well, thanks for our spokesman…" he grumbled, "Everything went smooth until you mention the German's family name in front of the princess! Speaking about of spoiling…" Kilik simply bowed his head in regret. Seong Mi-na came for his defense,

"Knock it off, ronin! Kilik don't know that spoiled princess know Siegfried…how do we know that?"

Xianghua hushed them, "Stop, everything already happened! Nothing can change that…" She noticed that she didn't see the geisha, "Mitsurugi-_san_, did you see Setsuka?"

"How do I…" The ronin eventually realized that, "Darn, she's gone…and left me alone!" The Korean girl smiled mischievously,

"Speaking about the falling-off…" Yoshimitsu was silent as usual. While everyone was arguing with each other, Talim, Cassandra and Yun-Seong simply watched. Not for long, the young priestess asked,

"Ate Cassie, nasaan si Tita Sophie? Hindi ko nakita kanina," The Greek girl startled to hear the Filipino's question, even the Korean added,

"Talim is right! I saw her when we were with the princess, but here I didn't saw her anymore," Cassandra began to look around, but Sophitia was nowhere to be seen. She quickly called Mi-na and Xianghua,

"Miss Mi-na! Xiang! Sophitia is gone!" Instantly, everyone turned to her. Mi-na cursed,

"Darn, she must be slipped away when the soldier herded us here! It became her habit…how come this happen!" Xianghua responded,

"It doesn't matter; we have to get out from here!" Mitsurugi added,

"Now you are talking…how do we get out from here?" The former Imperial Guard said,

"They might take our weapons, but they will learn the Oriental hand-to-hand combat with a hard way!"

Mi-na shouted excitedly, "Let's go then!" Before they go, Kilik stopped them,

"Let me try once more…if it is not working then have your own ways!" Suddenly, the tent was opened and Hilde strode inside with Brunhilde, Scheherazade and several soldiers. Seeing her, the Korean girl shouted,

"What do you want now? Is it not enough for you?" This time, the princess' feature softened. She said slowly,

"I want to…apologize…for my outburst a while ago! Because Siegfried is your friend, I shouldn't treat you like this." She continued, "You are free to go now…" Everyone was stunned with that declaration, until Kilik asked,

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" The auburn-haired girl nodded,

"Yes…I mean it. You can take your weapons and go…" Then a frantic soldier came to them,

"Your Highness! This is important!" Irritated, Hilde asked,

"What is it? Don't make my mood sour now! Speak!"

The soldier reported, "We're…attacked by the lizard-like monsters! They had attacked Baron Oder as well!" Hearing that, Cassandra quipped,

"Lizardmen! Aeon…" Hilde quickly ordered,

"Quick, gather our remaining troops and defend our lines! Bring my steed!" Before leaving for battle, she glanced to them,

"If you want to go! Go now, this isn't your battle!"

-----------------#--------------

Far from the encampment, yet close to the ruins,

Sophitia Alexandra had slipped away before the soldiers herd the rest. She walked inside the dark forest while her mind is nowhere,

_Taki has deserted me like Rothion…those whom I love had deserted me.…even my daughter's life was hanging on the thread. What shall I do? Is it worth to find Soul Calibur? What if the cycle repeats itself?_ Then she heard the creaking sound nearby; this prompted her to pull her Omega Sword and Elk Shield. She shouted,

"Who is it? Come and show yourself!" Not for long, someone came out. It wore a dirty cloak and its crimson eyes glowed in the dark. It spoke,

_**"Greetings, Sophitia Alexandra! Long time not see you!"**_ The Greek woman shocked to see the evil knight alive,

"Nightmare!" she hissed, "I thought Zasalamel and Siegfried had destroyed you completely…"

_**"Ah, yes! But Siegfried only kills Night Terror, not me. Zasalamel…he didn't quite through yet…"**_

"Good, then I shall make it through!" Before Sophitia charged, the Azure Knight stopped,

_**"Wait, listen me first! This is important…**_"

"Nothing is important from you, abomination!" As the holy sword almost an inch from the knight, it continued,

_**"This is about your daughter, Pyrrha!"**_ Instantly, Sophitia stopped her attack,

"What? How come you know that?" Nightmare didn't answer, as he glanced to the Omega Sword. The Greek woman distanced her sword from the creature. Then the knight continued,

_**"Few months later, I was hanging between life and death. No matter how much I kill, I cannot sustain my existence in this plane. Then I found out that I was linked to a fragile life, which is your daughter. As much as I loath it, I can't separate myself from her."**_ Sophitia replied,

"Soul Calibur can exorcise you…also Kilik!" However, the creature bowed sadly,

_**"Alas, it is true! But exorcising is not a simple business…if something wrong your daughter could be died! I know my life is nothing…but do you ready to sacrifice your own daughter?**_" These words struck Sophitia very hard. She didn't ready to do such thing. Rothion would hate her! The Azure Knight continued,

_**"You had come this far to make sure your daughter…even the loved one had forsaken you as well. Do you ready to do that?**__"_ The blond-haired woman fell in kneeling position; her position was difficult. She wanted to kill this evil knight, but doing so would harm her daughter. Tears pooled in her blue eyes and fell like raindrops. She said,

"Then kill me and consume my soul…doing so would help my daughter alive a little longer…" Nightmare mused awhile before saying,

_**"That is acceptable, but my heart is breaks to see such sacrifice! No, keep that away from me!**_" The Greek woman cried aloud,

"Kill me, Nightmare and be done with it! I had served Hephaestus and this is what I got! I'd better died than see my daughter dying! I have nothing!" Again, the knight said,

_**"No, I won't do that…however we could work something…a compromise, perhaps?"**_

"What do you offer?"

-----------------#--------------

Inside the Osthreinsburg Castle,

Zasalamel was deep in his meditation until he finally said,

"Our guests are here…" he glanced to Frederick, "Your son is here as well…" The former Templar Knight asked,

"You want me to deal with him?" The Enigma nodded only; the bandit leader went out immediately. Few seconds later, he rose,

"For myself I will greet our special uninvited guest…"

-----------------#--------------

At the nearby halls,

Starkiller still mused of the situation. He had sneaked to the heavily-guarded places around the universe and galaxies, but nothing absurd like this one. The bandits made a poor comparison to the Imperial Stormtroopers. He also found the disturbance was closer and intense; somehow it was akin to the Force. He must found it and bring it to his Lord. When he passed by the staircases, someone called,

"Stop, where do you think to go?" The Dark Jedi turned around and saw a dark-skinned man with monk clothes. The man continued,

"You aren't one of those ruffians, are you?" Find it irritating, the youth made a choking gesture. But the man still asked him,

"What is it? You haven't answered my question!" Starkiller startled mildly to find the Force Choke had no effect to him. He quickly switched to the Force Throw, but no avail. This made him quite dumb-founded. Nobody could do such thing…unless this man was outside of the Force. The Egyptian went closer,

"Speak out! Cat got your tongues?" Gritting his teeth, Starkiller shouted,

"I won't answer anything but this!" Instantly, he let loose the Force Lightning toward the monk…

-----------------#--------------

Zasalamel was more stunned than startled when the torrent of lightning struck him squarely at the chest. He could felt his life almost drained from him. Had he not immortal and excelled in the reincarnation arts, he surely died. The impact forced him quite a distance and hit him to the wall. Slowly, he rose from the barrage and spoke,

"Interesting, I have expecting you, stranger. Show me what you have!" Then the Enigma whispered the arcane spells; mysterious symbols, glyphs, runes and sigils formed around them. The Z.N.Q.R.H. inscription glowed brightly with his golden right eye. When the sorcerer waved his arms, the current of magiks struck the Dark Jedi and threw him to the opposite side.

-----------------#--------------

Later, Sophitia stood facing Nightmare and asked,

"You mean that you won't kill me and let my daughter alive…" The knight nodded,

_**"That's right; as long as you protect me from any harm I would do the same for your daughter. You know perfectly…**_" The blond-haired woman pondered awhile and then answered,

"I agree, but with one condition!"

_**"Name it!"**_ Sophitia said,

"You must not harm Cassandra, Seong Mi-na and…Taki. If I know that you had touched a single hair of them, our deal is off!" The Azure Knight nodded,

_**"I accept it! Now shall you sign our deal by touching my Soul Edge?"**_ The woman looks apprehensive to touch the cursed sword, but the creature said,

_**"Don't worry; this won't control you. We make our deal fairly, therefore no tricks here!**_**" **Finally, Sophitia touched the hilt of Soul Edge, declaring,

"I, Sophitia Alexandra make a promise to protect the Azure Knight from any harm! This is done with my honor!" The single eye throbbed excitedly to its declaration. Then the abomination asked,

_**"You ask me to spare three people only; what about the others?"**_ The Greek woman answered icily,

"I have nothing to do with them," Hearing that, Nightmare mused,

_**Excellent, now you are mine…**_

-----------------#--------------

Return to the Osthreinsburg Castle,

Siegfried finally had arrived at the threshold of the Castle…and found someone had waited for him.

"Father…" he said. The mustached knight nodded,

"Sieg, you had grown up…" Then the German knight knelt before him,

"I ask your forgiveness for killing you…" Frederick unsheathe his zweihander,

"Then prove it to me…with your strength…your _true _strength, son!" Likewise, Siegfried pulled Soul Calibur,

"I will try my best!"

-----------------#--------------

At the encampment,

The Wolfkronian struggled hard to fight the Lizardmen, though they had difficulty to drive those creatures. Hilde strode in front, shouting and giving command to her troops. With their princess in front, the soldiers were encouraged and began to drive their foes back. Slowly but sure, they went closer to the Osthreinsburg.

-----------------#--------------

At the same time,

Kilik spoke to the rest, "Everyone, listen to me! Elder Yoshimitsu and Mitsurugi-_san_ will help the princess! Rock, Miss Amy and I would search to the east, while Xianghua, Miss Mi-na, and Cassie scour the western part. Yun-Seong and Talim would search the southern part! Is that clear?" Mi-na asked,

"What will we do once we found Sophie, Setsuka or even…Siegfried?" The young master said,

"Just wait until we come! Don't do anything!" Then they dispersed quickly.

-----------------#--------------

At Planet Dagobah,

Yoda felt something terrible beyond; it almost like when Anakin massacred the Tusken Riders at Tattooine or when his Jedi fellows fell to the Order 66. The old master clutched his chest and felt the pain. He whispered,

"Too dense…too intense…the Dark Side!" The sweat fell from his brow, "…will struck the tragedy once again…fall is one, follow the rest will,"

-----------------#--------------

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is done! Everyone is gathering at the Osthreinsburg ruins with different goals. What Yoda means with 'the tragedy'? Who will fall among those heroes and heroines? Can Siegfried settle his unfinished business with his 'father'? What is the result between Starkiller and Zasalamel? What unholy alliance that Sophitia made with Nightmare? What is the cost? Find the shocking conclusion in the next chapter, "The Severance". Thank you and see you next time!

Glossary:

Filipino:

Kuya, itigil mo yan! Hindi ako nakaktuwa ito!= Kuya, stop it! I am not laughing!

Sinabi niya ako parang pusa= He said that I like a cat

Kuya, takot ako!= Kuya, I am afraid!

Yabang ito ang prinsesa…anong sa' tingin niya?=This princess is arrogant/snobbish.…what is she thinking?

Ate Cassie, nasaan si Tita Sophie? Hindi ko nakita kanina=Ate Cassie, where is Tita Sophie? I didn't see her awhile ago.


	8. The Severance

The Severance

-----------------#--------------

Few hours before,

The Wolfkrone forces fought against the Lizardmen; at first they were driven back by the sheer savagery of those creatures. Yet, Heishiro Mitsurugi and Yoshimitsu's timely arrival quickly turned the table. The ronin did a jumping upward slash where he flips in mid-air, bringing his sword down across Lizardman's back. Then he performed a powerful horizontal slash where he had taken a step forward and slashed at the opponent's waist. Seeing that, Hilde spurred her steed toward him and asked,

"Why are you still here? Did I let you go?" Mitsurugi grinned,

"I live just for the battle, Your Highness! Your people seems inexperienced to deal with these creatures, therefore I was ready to teach the proper way to them!" Not for long, the Manji joined,

"Our friends are lost here, Your Highness! We won't go until we find them…but we also can't stay silent while your army was overrun! Allow us to help you, _hime_!" The warrior princess frowned, but then she smiled approvingly,

"I appreciate your help, stranger! Just keep yourself not die!" After saying that, she charged forward, leading her troops. The ronin commented,

"What a feisty girl!" After saying that, he hopped into the air and does a horizontal slashing attack at his opponent's head.

-----------------#--------------

Meanwhile,

The fight between Siegfried and Frederick Schtauffen raged on. Though above the wind, the knight refused to press his advantage. That didn't escape from the former Crusader. He taunted,

"Why don't you strike me quickly when you had a chance?" Siegfried stunned temporarily, as he stopped his attack.

"Father," he said reluctantly, "I don't want to do this, Father! The tragic day still fresh in my mind…when I held your severed head," The German shook his head,

"No, I can't do that again! I'd killed you once…and I don't want to do that again…" Hearing that, Frederick sighed,

"Siegfried, my son! Wake up! You can't fix the past…you might had killed me. However, you had to let it go…or else, none of us would go anywhere," He lifted his zweihander and spoke sternly,

"Get ready and try to be serious this time! Otherwise, you'll die!" With those words, the bandit leader sent a huge head-chopping slash. Siegfried was unprepared to receive such attack, but he blocked with the Soul Calibur. The impact forced him ten steps away from his father. Not wanting to give breathing time, Frederick attacked again; this time he was serious. The German was forced in defensive. A voice spoke into his mind,

_"Youngling…must you let it go…"_ Siegfried bit his teeth,

"You again!"

-----------------#--------------

From the Dagobah Swamp,

Focusing himself, Master Yoda sent his thought to Siegfried,

"Youngling…the past you can't change…illusion is what you see now…are not your father the person you've fought now…the Force give yourself to,"

-----------------#--------------

The German shouted "You lie! The man I've fought _is_ my father!" At the same time, Frederick sent a vertical slash that made his body shook violently. Yet, the Jedi Master's voice continued,

_"Blinded by your feelings you are…won't be able to defeat your opponents you are…must choose you,"_

"Shut up!" the knight shouted aloud, but his mind pondered the truth,

_He's right…I can't continue like this…I must let my father go…_

-----------------#--------------

Inside the deep recess of Osthreinsburg,

Facing with a flurry of Light saber's attack, Zasalamel whirled Kafziel, backhanding his opponent. Starkiller instead charged and sent a Force Blast toward his opponent. The attack slammed the Egyptian very hard to the ground. The Dark Jedi used the chance by charging his light saber with Force Lightning and sent an electrical slice toward his foe. It tore Zasalamel's right hand apart. The sorcerer bellowed aloud, as he held his severed, still-smoking arm; its hand still held the scythe. Vader's apprentice stood triumphantly before him, saying,

"So, you are human after all…you are not an worthy opponent for me!" Sweated heavily, the Enigma said,

"Don't get cocky first; you never met an opponent like me…" He sent a powerful blast with his remaining hand, yet Starkiller deflected the attack with his light saber. At the moment, Zasalamel whispered a spell and his severed hand instantly flew toward him. He put the severed hand in place slowly…and moved it like nothing happened. This event startled the Dark Jedi. The Egyptian favored him with his smile,

"I am immortal…no matter you try to destroy me, I always be survive! Shall we continue our battle?" Undaunted, Starkiller shouted,

"Nobody is above the Dark side of the Force! Soon or later, I shall destroy you!" The Enigma merely said,

"Then you are welcome to try…" The Apprentice went into his Shien stance and began to attack again…

-----------------#--------------

In other place,

Taki, Shura and Miser had just entered into the ruined hall of Osthreinsburg Castle…until they encountered the blind assassin and Lizardman. Aeon was startled to see his former ally here,

"Misss Taki, why are you here?" Still amnesiac, the kunoichi asked back,

"How do you know my name, creature?" Suddenly, the former bandit interfered between them,

"_Senpai_, you go ahead! Shura and I will hold them for you…just find Siegfried Schtauffen!" She produced the Red Crow and Rusty Wings, while the demonic warrior pulled his daisho. In response, Voldo pulled Manas and Ayus, while Aeon prepared his Grudge Axe and Aya Shield. The raven-haired woman nodded,

"_Yosh!_ Keep yourself not to be killed!" With that she disappeared from the sight. Shura spat,

"Not to be killed? She supposedly is saying that to these pathetic creatures before us!" Miser countered,

"Could you shut your mouth and just kill them?" Swung Raijin-oh and Fujin-oh, the warrior said,

"That I would to that gladly…!" Simultaneously, they attacked their opponents.

-----------------#--------------

Far away from the battlefield,

Chai Xianghua deliberately separated herself from Cassandra and Seong Mi-na; she believed that it would help them faster than going together. When she entered Osthreinsburg Chapel, there was someone lying on the floor. She recognized it as Sophitia,

"Sophtia!" She quickly ran toward the unconscious woman and shook her,

"Sophtia, wake up! Please wake up!" The Greek woman opened her eyes slowly, and saw the Chinese girl,

"Xiang…" She awoke, "Why are you here?"

"You don't remember? You are slipping away when the soldiers herded us…come, Cassie and Miss Mi-na had waited for you," Before they could get out, someone familiar blocked their way. The Soul Edge Rebirth was lifted against them.

_**"Well, have you gone so quickly without saying anything?"**_ The former Imperial Guard gritted her teeth as she unsheathe her sword,

"Nightmare! I thought you're gone for good; it seems I was wrong!" The Azure Knight nodded,

_**"Yes, but I still remember you very well. Tonight you will meet your defeat here…"**_

"Hah!" Xianghua mocked, "Don't make me laugh! You're outnumbered one-to-two! I might not hold Krita-Yuga again, but then Sophitia's Omega Sword can finish you…am I right, Sophitia?" Sophitia nodded. To this, the evil knight said,

_**"Interesting…still defiant in the face of death? We see about that!"**_ To Nightmare's surprise, the Chinese girl had begun her attack first by using False Tzao Lan Hua Rhythm. To counter such attack, he spun around while whipping Soul Edge Rebirth out in front of him. The Guard Impact sent the attacker away, but Xianghua immediately positioned herself and sent a high stab immediately followed by a mid horizontal slash. Not stopping the momentum, she followed the attack with a high stab followed by a low stab. Facing with such gentle attack, Nightmare resorted to a horizontal slash directed at the opponent's feet. Yet, the girl had evaded the attack. Accustomed with the knight's brute attack, Xianghua pressed her attack more quickly like a sword dancing. This forced the evil knight to defensive.

-----------------#--------------

In other hand, Sophitia Alexandra followed the battle with concern. She worried that Xianghua might finished her last chance to cure Pyrrha. That's why she didn't join the fight immediately. Soon the battle was one-sided as Nightmare went further into defensive. These developments spurred the girl to keep her attack. She performed a handstand kick that hits mid, and then went into another powerful kick. The creature stumbled backward and lost its control. The Chinese girl followed with a mid-slash and butterfly kick, which knocking the evil sword away and forcing its owner leaned on the wall. Before Xianghua pointed her sword, the Azure Knight said,

_**"You almost win…go ahead and kill me! By doing so, you just crush someone's hope!"**_ She responded,

"Shut your maw, demon!"Then Sophita called her,

"Xiang, let Nightmare first! I want to know what he means!" The girl replied tersely,

"Why should we spare this monster? The sooner I get rid it, the better it is for the world!" The blond-haired woman continued,

"You don't have to kill it now! There will be another way and time for this!" Irritated, the young girl shouted,

"There is no other way, Sophtia! If you don't want to kill this creature, fine! But please stay away from me!"

-----------------#--------------

While the women argued, Nightmare used the Force Pull to bring Soul Edge Rebirth back to his hand. With that, he began to attack again,

-----------------#--------------

Seeing the incoming attack, Sophitia Alexandra warned,

"Xiang, behind you!" The Chinese girl turned back and met the attack with ferocious strike. She charged herself with Ki and prepared her powerful attack toward the evil knight. Suddenly, the sound of steel meet the hard surface echoed. To her shock, the person who blocked her attack was no other than Sophitia herself. She said with disbelief,

"Sophitia!" The blond woman said,

"I am sorry, Xiang! I won't let you kill Pyrrha's last chance…" she hissed, "What I ask from you is let Nightmare alone…" Confused, Xianghua shook her head,

"I can't…Nightmare was too dangerous to be let loose…I must destroy it for everyone's good!"

Sophitia spoke gloomily "Then you have to destroy me as well, Xiang. Becaue I won't let you do that…" Now she put her weapons against the former ally. Xianghua could only whisper,

"May _Tian_ and Cassie forgive me…" Shouting her battle cry, Sophitia attacked her opponent with Angel Punisher. The Chinese girl was capable to push her, but she was fighting her best friend's sister. This slightly unbalanced her and she wasn't pursued her attacks like before. To add insult to injury, Nightmare joined the fray…and aided the Greek woman, automatically turning the table against her. She couldn't think clearly …

-----------------#--------------

Back to Siegfried,

The knight was torn between his guilty feeling and the desire to be forgiven. He fought half-heartedly against his supposed 'father'. During the fight, he eventually realized that he had to let go everything. Silently, he focused deeply and remembered what the Jedi Master said,

_Must you let it go_…Then it happened again. Siegfried saw Frederick's movements mired in time again. He could evade them with ease, breezing like a wind. He must end this once and for all! He immediately sent a sweeping low slash followed by a spinning back slash, and closed it with Geist Slasher~Hell Slayer. The opponent was staggered against such overwhelming attacks. It had crushed his chestplate and zweihander along. The defeated one praised,

"_Jawohl!_ Siegfried, you have beaten me finally…" Instead elated, Siegfried bowed,

"I am sorry, Father! I have to kill you twice…this is for all of us!"

-----------------#--------------

Return to another fight,

Sophitia had watched a window of opportunity since beginning. Taking advantage of Xianghua's reluctance, she immediately sprang and sent Olympus Cannon toward her. The next attack was…

"Sword Shower!" The attack was critical to Xianghua; her blue vest instantly shredded into pieces and her headpiece knocked off. Before she could recover, the elder Alexandra had climbed over and jumped off from her. Then Sophitia threw Omega Sword exactly to her chest and the power that contained within exploded! The Chinese girl fell in the kneeling position, while her eyes stared Sophitia…

-----------------#--------------

At the dark moment,

Chai Xianghua was stood helplessly; she was messy and her clothes were tattered.. Her sword hand shook. Behind her, the Azure Knight was triumphant. She coughed profuse blood, but her attention was rested to a single person who knelt not far away from her…Sophitia Alexandra.

"Sophitia…" the girl muttered with disbelief on her face, "How could you…"The Greek woman replied regretfully,

"There is no other way, as you say…" Then Nightmare slashed the poor girl at the back with its powerful attack. With fleeting consciousness, the Chinese girl whispered,

"Cassie…Kilik…I…love…you…all…"Then the loud thud echoed as her body fell to the chapel's floor

-----------------#--------------

Sophitia Alexandra stared the unmoving body of Xianghua sadly, until the Azure Knight commented,

_**"You do the right thing, Sophitia! She could destroy your chance to save your daughter…"**_ The Greek answered,

"Then why I didn't feel glad with that? I had betrayed a friend…" Then the sound of the unsheathed steel made they turn and saw Setsuka standing defiantly before them.

"Setsuka…" The geisha replied icily,

"I don't understand your action, Alexandra-_san_. But I do know what the treachery is!" she pointed her sword toward them, "I swear that you will pay what you have done to Xianghua-_san_!"

Sophitia tried to explain, "Setsuka, you are misunderstanding this…" The Japanese woman shouted,

"No explanation is necessary! You had allied yourself with that abomination! This is unforgivable! Prepare yourself, Sophitia Alexandra!" She went into attacking stance and charged straight. While the Greek hesitated, Nightmare stepped forward and lifted its monstrous right hand. As Setsuka closed to attack, the evil knight instantly unleashed a barrage of Force Lightning toward her. Unable to evade, the raw power shook Setsuka's body and entered every orifices on her body. The blood-curdling scream echoed around the ruins. Shocked with terror upon the show of force Sophitia could only cover her face.

-----------------#--------------

Meanwhile,

The former Crusader watched his grown-up son and spoke, "That's fine, son…I've forgiven you long time ago. Beside, I had been dead for good…" Slowly his feature began to fade. Siegfried shocked to see that,

"Father?" Frederick smiled to him, saying,

"I am just my former glory…an Egyptian sorcerer has summoned me to draw you and the other warriors to come here…but I won't regret this, because I can see you and fight for the last time! Farewell, Siegfried! Keep your mother well…"

"Father!! No!" When the knight went to him, he had already disappeared; the skeletal creature had replaced him. The undead brought the waveswords, and swung them swiftly toward the German.

"Revenant?" Siegfried countered the attack with Soul Calibur zweihander, and sent a wide horizontal slash. Revenant evaded the attack and left the knight alone. He could only muttered,

"Zasalamel…" Not for long, a blood-curdling scream was echoed. He immediately turned to the source…

-----------------#--------------

From another direction, Seong Mi-na, Cassandra, Yun-Seong, Rock, Amy, Kilik and Talim had heard the scream. Even Hildegard, Mitsurugi and Yoshimitsu could hear it. The princess asked,

"What is that?" The Manji replied,

"It sounded like the woman's scream…"The ronin added,

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Hilde quickly turned to the commander,

"Commander, I will go inside…I leave the rest to you…"

"Be careful, Your Highness!" She stirrups her steed and charged forward into the ruins, trampling several Lizardmen. Yoshimitsu and Mitsurugi followed her from behind.

-----------------#--------------

Kilik felt an evil foreboding…he didn't feel well,

"Xianghua…" He quickly paced his way toward the Chapel…

-----------------#--------------

"_A-nio_…" Seong Mi-na whispered, "The scream was familiar…but I couldn't recall where I heard it…" The red-haired youth added,

"You're right…" Yun-Seong turned to the _babaylan_, who was visibly shaken, "Talim, what's wrong?"

Talim replied, "Ang hangin…meron masasamang balita…umiiyak sila! Hindi ko gusto ito…" Taking clue from that, Seong-Han Myong's daughter said,

"Perhaps we can find the answer there…" They went to the direction of the scream

-----------------#--------------

Few moments later, Setsuka's still-smoked body thudded the floor hard. Her kimono almost burnt into crisp. The Force Lightning was too much for her. Sophitia Alexandra opened her eyes; she saw everything with disbelief and she stammered,

"This…I…never…wanted…this…Xiang! Setsuka! This…is…not what…I …have…in…mind…" The demonic knight replied callously,

_**"This b$#^#$ deserve what she does, when poking her nose too far…"**_ The blond-haired woman said angrily,

"You don't have to do this to them! You can just simply send them away…" Suddenly, she felt her windpipe choked. Nightmare turned around and said,

_**"Do I have to remind you about our agreement? You ask me to spare only three people…"**_ the creature lifted Sophitia evenly to the level of their eyes, _**"I can always back to renegotiate our agreement, if you like it…so let's hope I don't do that!"**_ He let the woman drop to the ground, before turning to the bodies. Nightmare lifted Xianghua's limp body,

_**"Chai Xianghua, you have been a thorn in my flesh for long time…I will claim your soul and flesh alike…"**_ The evil knight also pulled Setsuka closer. Its abdominal maw opened wide and he lifted the Chinese girl to devour her whole,

_**"I will enjoy this…"**_ This time, Sophitia didn't do anything at all.

"Demon, be gone!" Suddenly, the magical attack hit Nightmare squarely at its visor and threw him off balance. Instantly, he dropped Xianghua to the ground. The Greek turned and saw…Taki standing nearby. She whispered,

"Taki…" The kunoichi shouted,

"Demons, I won't let you consume anyone's soul…" Nightmare stood up again and turned to the Fu-Ma. At that time, Sophitia strode toward her, shouting,

"I will deal with her…" The goddess almost took her by surprise, when she swung her short sword. The ninja blocked the attack with Rekki-maru. She questioned with accusing look,

"Are you insane? You're defending that demon?"

Sophitia explained, "I do this in order to save you!" They pushed each other, distancing from the site.

-----------------#--------------

Nightmare watched the fight between two women, and then glanced to the lying bodies nearby. When he went toward Xianghua and Setsuka, another voice called,

"Don't think about that, demon!" Silently, he mused because he recognizes the voice.

_**"I know you would come here…Siegfried Schtauffen!"**_ The Azure knight turned to face the blond-haired knight. At this time, Siegfried had called forth his crystal armors and the holy aura surrounded him. In other side, Nightmare exuded the evil and malicious aura. He spoke,

_**"It had been a long time, but worth of it!"**_ The German answered,

"I always know this day will come eventually…I had expecting no more than this!" he pointed Soul Calibur to its evil embodiment, "This must end here now!" The evil knight chuckled,

_**"Perhaps…but I doubt it will be easy for you…"**_ Flicking his monstrous hand, the creature sent the boulders around them toward the knight. Siegfried was startled with the attack, and immediately avoids it. His opponent continued to threw everything around it by an unseen force.

-----------------#--------------

At the Planet Dagobah,

Yoda shook his body; he had felt a terrible feeling across the time and space. Focusing himself, he took his fallen staff,

"…Strong is the Dark side…surrender he must not…"

-----------------#--------------

Return to Earth,

Siegfried had difficulty to counter and blocking Nightmare's Force Throw; he didn't expect this kind of sorcery from his nemesis. Secretly, he wished that the voice would come to advise him again, and it came

"_Youngling…the Force you must use…Lose from the Dark side not! With the Light side you must fight…"_

"Yes, I must use the Force…"Again, Siegfried focused himself and…uses the Force Deflect for the first time. The flying stone were dispersed from him.

-----------------#--------------

Inside the Meditation Chamber,

The Dark Lord of the Sith felt something familiar beyond and he recognized it as the Light side. Memories almost rose up, but he wished to bury it deeper. Eventually, he commented only,

"Interesting…" Yet, he was confident that his followers would prevail…

-----------------#--------------

Nightmare stared Siegfried's demonstration stoically and finally said,

_**"I don't know you are the Force-user too, this is getting exciting…"**_ The blond-haired knight said,

"I still new at this, but this is enough to fight you!" he turned to the unconscious Xianghua and Setsuka,

"I will end your reign of terror, Nightmare!"

The Azure Knight laughed, _**"Don't get so cocky! You don't know anything about the Dark side**_**!**_**"**_ Suddenly, he threw Soul Edge Rebirth like a light saber toward his opponent. Become one with the Force, the German evaded the attack and charged forward to the defenseless foe. However, the evil sword whirled back like boomerang, forcing Siegfried to slide downward. Nightmare grabbed his weapon again and sent a single vertical slash downward. Siegfried quickly lifted Soul Calibur to block the incoming attack. It shook his body violently. Yet, he managed to perform Thrusting Strike to distancing them away. The demonic knight withdrew several steps from him, and saw its counterpart pursuing him. Shouting his lung, Siegfried sent two horizontal slashes followed by a huge vertical chop. The movement made him locked eyes with his opponent, who taunted,

_**"I believe you never see this one!"**_ Nightmare immediately charged his monstrous right hand with Force Lightning and unleashed them toward Siegfried. The German howled in pain as he was attacked instantly. He tried to distance himself from the evil knight, but unable to shook the lightning bolt; somehow the bolt was alive and pursued him until he died. Accidentally, Soul Calibur was between them and suddenly disrupted its flow. Siegfried was stunned with the findings, and then pointed the sword toward the Azure Knight. The bolt of lightning instantly hit its owner squarely and threw him away. Rising itself, Nightmare bellowed,

_**"I will show you the darkness is! I am the Hellfire of DESPAIR!!"**_ He began to charged himself, preparing the strongest attack. Not wanting to lose, Siegfried did the likewise…

-----------------#--------------

Yoda sweated heavily; he felt the disturbance was grown unstable and the Force was upset with such change,

"No, Youngling…must you not do that… yourself do not give to the emotion…"

"Doom us you might…"

-----------------#--------------

At the same time,

Taki saw what happened, even though she was locked in the battle with Sophitia. She cursed,

"_Baka!_ What are they thinking? They must not clash here…they will destroy us!" The kunoichi reared back a little bit and lunged forward with a powerful impact with the flat of her blade. The attack knocked the Greek woman temporarily; she was able to evade her and quickly went to the site.

-----------------#--------------

The event wasn't escaped from Zasalamel and Starkiller; they could feel the immense powers were clashing outside. Somehow in agreement, they simultaneously distanced away from each other. The Egyptian said,

"I say this is a tie! I have something pressing to do…Farewell!" Instantly, he vanished from the Dark Jedi's sight. But Starkiller had no time to mull over. He immediately ran to outside…

-----------------#--------------

Full with powers, Nightmare and Siegfried began to charge each other and unleashed their strongest attack,

_**"Rook Splitter!"**_ the evil knight sidestepped and delivers a crushing vertical slash.

"Midnight Launcher!" the German whirled his sword several time before sending a massive uppercut. When both swords impacted, it send a powerful shockwave that almost rend the ruined castle from its foundation and a blinding light that almost cut the heavens asunder. Taki was thrown toward the wall and knocked out, while Sophitia shielded her eyes from the light. Starkiller did the same thing.

-----------------#--------------

The impact also forced Hildegard's steed to panicky; the horse almost threw her off. The Princess quickly used her equestrian skill to calm the panicked beast. She muttered in amazement,

"_Mein Gott, _what is going on there?" Yoshimitsu replied,

"Something big…"

-----------------#--------------

The impact distanced both fighters, but they still refused to abandon such battle. From the impact, a pillar of light was formed between them and…suddenly a creaking sound was heard. Both of them turned and heard a voice speaking,

"Well…I never expect to see such interesting fight like this after millennia…" Nightmare and Siegfried saw a silhouette from the pillar of light. It was a tall man with a braided hair. They noticed that one of the mysterious man's eyes was blue and the other was red. They were startled to find their weapons responded to the man's presence. Soul Calibur was hummed, while Soul Edge chattered. The mysterious man grinned while crossing his arms at the chest. The Azure Knight muttered,

_**"Algol…"**_ The name was heard by the blond-haired knight. Then he asked,

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Nightmare taunted,

_**"Algol, come and fight me here!"**_ The only response they got was a chuckle. He said,

"You have proven yourself worthy, but this is not my time yet! Your power had opened the portal by force, but it also made them unstable…if you want desperately to fight me, you must go to another portal!"

Nightmare and Siegfried asked simultaneously,_** "Where?"**_

"Go to the east and find it!" Not for long, a rumbling sound was heard and the pillar began to fade. Before disappeared, Algol said,

"I shall wait all of you there…let the best win against the Hero King!" With a loud noise, the light faded away and returned to the midnight darkness. Both of them stood mutely until Nightmare said,

_**"I think this is enough for today, Siegfried! We will continue our duel at the East…"**_

The German shouted, "You want to escape, Nightmare?" The evil knight merely turned his back, while saying,

_**"Too many people here…you don't hear what Algol says? He wants to fight both of us…perhaps the others too. Then follow me if you dare…"**_ The monster glanced slightly, _**"Beside…I already have my sweet revenge to that girl…"**_ At first, Siegfried want to pursue him, however decided to against it, since Xianghua and Setsuka's condition wasn't too good. Not for long, Sophitia joined them. She was stared at Siegfried, when the Azure Knight called her,

_**"Sophitia, our business is done here…let's go…**_" The Greek woman was hesitant, but Nightmare continued,

_**"Do you think your friends would forgive you after what you've done to them**__**? I don't think her fiancée would be so graceful. Beside, you can fulfill your vow to me by following me…"**_ Then Yun-seong, Seong Mi-na, Cassandra and Talim arrived first. They were shocked to see Xianghua and Setsuka. The Filipino girl cried,

"Ate Setsuka! Ate Xianghua!!" The Greek girl shouted,

"Oh, no! Xiang!" She and Talim quickly ran toward them. The Korean girl cursed,

"Bastard, what have you done to them?" Nightmare only shrugged, before leaving them. Mi-na shouted,

"Sophie, don't just stand? Stop the monster!" Sophitia didn't answer; to their shock, she turned away and followed the Azure Knight. The younger Alexandra called,

"Sophie?" Her sister glanced slightly and said tearfully,

"I am sorry…Cassie! Mi-na! This is the way I've choose now!" Mi-na and Cassandra were dumb-founded to hear such words, and they were unable to stop her following the evil knight. Yun-Seong didn't know what to do, and then he heard someone moaning. He went to the source and found Taki,

"Taki-_san?_" Still woozy, the kunoichi opened her eyes and said,

"Yun-Seong? Why are you here?" The youth didn't answer; he simply helped her to get back. While walking, she immediately recognized the people around her,

"Talim? Mi-na? Cassie?" The Korean and the Greek girl turned to her,

"Taki? You recognize us?" Simultaneously, they hugged the Fu-ma tightly, almost suffocating her…

"Could anyone explain what is going on here?"

-----------------#--------------

Miser watched the event with displeasure; she muttered,

"This is not over yet…"

-----------------#--------------

Not for long, Hildegard, Mitsurugi and Yoshimitsu arrived as well. Upon seeing Siegfried, the princess called,

"Siegfried Schtauffen, I finally found you! I want an explanation for you!" The German knight instead turned to Talim who still crying as she tended the unmoving Setsuka and Xianghua. Instantly, Hilde apologized,

"Oh, I am…sorry…I don't mean to…" The ronin stared the prostrated geisha; he didn't like her very much. But she didn't deserve this. He could only say,

"Perhaps, I was too late this time…" The Manji prayed,

"Namida Buddha…" Lastly, Kilik came to the place. Everyone bowed their heads, as they saw him. He asked,

"What is going on? Where is Xiang?" When they didn't answer, he had feared the worst and ran through them until he saw his loved one lying on the floor. The young master was transfixed. Instantly, he remembered the day when the Ling-Sheng-Su Temple burnt and everyone were driven to madness. He had seen Xianglian died before his eyes…and now the scene was replayed again! Kali-yuga fell from his hand. He walked slowly before fell before Xianghua, and took her body close to him. Tears rolled from his eyes,

_I have failed you, Xiang! I had failed to protect your sister…and now I have failed you too…_He hugged her tightly and screamed aloud with despair. Mi-na and Cassandra tried to comfort the crying Talim, even though they had to struggle to not cry. The wind breezed sadly at the ruins, while the sun began to rise.

-----------------#--------------

Outside, the Wolfkrone forces had driven off their foes and occupied the Osthreinsburg completely. They were shouted exultantly, celebrating their victory while not oblivious to what happened. From the highest hill, Zasalamel and Revenant noticed. The sorcerer sighed,

"What a pity…I guess I have to go to the east for the next portal…" he glanced to his new companion, "Would you agree with me?" Shura merely nodded her head, while crossing her hands,

"I think this is getting interesting…" she continued, "Having an alliance with you was more advantageous than with the Fu-ma!"

-----------------#--------------

At the darkest corner of the forest,

Tira and Astaroth waited impatiently; the Danish didn't understand why her master not wants her to join. She would miss the fun there. Not for long, Raphael arrived. She immediately inquired,

"Where have you been?" The Frenchman replied,

"I heard a huge battle at the Osthreinsburg…but I was unable to get close further as the lizard-like creatures swamped the place," Hearing about the Lizardmen, the golem rumbled. Tira asked again,

"Have you seen Master?"

"No, I haven't seen him…" Suddenly a cold voice broke them,

_**"Have I made you waiting?"**_ They turned and saw Nightmare with…Sophitia Alexandra. Instantly, the girl was incensed and shouted,

"Why is this woman following with you, Master? Let me kill her and present her soul for you!" The evil knight said,

_**"Do not harm her! From now on, Sophitia Alexandra has joining us…she was one of us now!"**_Except the golem, Tira and Raphael were startled to hear such announcement. The Greek woman added,

"Yes, I will follow…him wherever he goes! I will protect him if necessary…" The Danish girl screamed,

"I don't trust her! You don't need her, Master…just…aargh…" The girl was unable to continue her sentences as Nightmare clenched his left hand. He said,

_**"I don't ask your opinion, Tira! If I want something, you just have to follow it regardless your sentiment. Do I make myself clear?"**_ While Tira still groveled on the ground, Raphael said,

"If that is your wish, who we to are against it?" he bowed and introduced himself, "_Mademoiselle_ Sophitia, nice to meet you. I am Raphael Sorel…perhaps your sister Cassandra has told you about _ze_…" Tried to be polite, Sophitia said,

"Nice to meet you, Sir Raphael…" Astaroth snorted only, while Tira cast a sidelong glance full of hatred. Nightmare called Raphael,

_**"Raphael, are you sure Maxi will hold his promise?" **_The vampire nodded,

"Absolutely, _ze_ is sure that he will uphold his honor…"

_**"Good, because we will have a journey to the east…this is the right time to ask him the favor!"**_

-----------------#--------------

Author's Note: At last, I have finished this chapter! You have seen the first glance of Algol. We have seen the shifting alliances now. How would our heroes recover from those sudden changes? What will happen to Kilik? Fall of Sophitia, Xianghua and Setsuka won't be the last. Another hero will fall too. Find it at the next chapter, "Interlude of Despair". See you soon!

Glossary:

Filipino:

Ang hangin…meron masasamang… umiiyak sila! =The winds…it is bad…they are crying

Hindi ko gusto ito= I don't like this


	9. Interlude of Despair

Interlude of Despair

-----------------#--------------

Miles from the Osthreinsburg ruins,

A large and intricate ritual circle was drawn on the ground. Ivy Valentine was sitting at the center of the circle. Ashlotte and Angol Fear were guarding her. At the same time, she uttered strange words, which made the circle glow eerily. Then the Englishwoman smiled,

"I have found them…"

-----------------#--------------

Two days later at the capital of Wolfkrone,

The jubilant shouts and cheers came from the crowd that filled the square. They greeted the march of returned soldiers and their beloved princess. Hilde smiled toward her subjects, and sometimes waved them back. As their appreciation, people threw flowers and confetti to the march. They celebrated the success of purging the Ostrheinsburg brigands. It meant the citizens could sleep well without any worry. Behind her, Baron Oder and Gerhilde rode. Yet, Hilde knew the otherwise. Like a princess, she carried the procession like nothing happened. The cheering continued until the lines entered the Wolfkrone castle.

-----------------#--------------

Once inside the castle, Hilde greeted by Count Scholtz and her households. The noble spoke,

"Your Highness, I am glad to see you return unharmed and our soldiers had successfully purge the Osthreinsburg…" However the auburn-haired princess lifted her hand to stop, and sighed,

"We can dispense with the formalities, Count," she asked, "Where are the warriors?" Scholtz bowed,

"They have been received and treated as you have ordered, Your Highness. Nobody have seen them come here,"

Hilde asked again, "Where do you put…those women, Count?" To this, the minister grew concerned,

"I have put the Chinese girl at the eastern room. Her fiancée seems refused to left her alone. If I am not mistaken, _Herr _Schtauffen was there too,"

-----------------#--------------

The eastern room was a room with a huge glass window. Usually, the sun would make the glasses glitter. However, today the sun didn't appear, making it look somber and gloomy. Inside, Chai Xianghua lay unconscious still. She wasn't awakening since her fight with Sophitia and Nightmare. Her petite look now looked pale. The once-handsome Kilik now looks disheveled and unkempt. His eyes looks dejected, as he stared her.

Siegfried Schtauffen had watched them and felt helpless. Being experienced the same event; he could sympathize with the young master. There was no way out. Talim had said that Xianghua and Setsuka's soul couldn't be detected. Unlike them, Ivy's soul was locked inside Soul Embrace last time, thus it was easy to retrieve her back. The _babaylan_'s inability to detect their souls led to the worst conclusion…Nightmare had devoured them, yet there was no strong evidence for that.

-----------------#--------------

Refuse to stand idly, the German knight went toward Kilik and spoke,

"Kilik, I am sorry for what happened to Miss Xianghua. Yet, we will try to find any means to bring her back and make Nightmare pay for this," Without even turning, the former monk muttered monotonously,

"It is Sophitia Alexandra's fault…she was responsible for making Xiang like this," Aghast, Siegfried tried to reason,

"You must be mistaken…It wasn't her! She won't do such…" Suddenly, Kilik rose and grabbed the knight collar. His eyes were looks furious and desperate at the same time. He shouted,

"Won't do such thing? SHE already had! Look now to Xiang! What have she done to her? Just to help…and the b$^#^ repays her by giving her as a sacrificial lamb to Nightmare! Look to Setsuka too! You still thinking that she wasn't responsible?" Siegfried quickly let the hold off, as the former monk continued,

"Where is the justice then? I have failed the sisters, cannot protecting them! Leave me alone…" Siegfried could see that Kilik was grieved. Grief and anger mixed into one. The young master turned back and stared his comatose girlfriend. Unable to talk further, the German left them. Few steps later, he met with Hilde, Scholtz and Oder. He immediately greeted them,

"Your Highness! Baron! Count!" Hilde nodded,

"It is alright, _Herr_ Schtauffen," Now she addressed him with the family name, "How is _Herr_ Kilik?" Siegfried instead glanced into the room where Kilik still waiting Xianghua.

"He still grieving, Your Highness…she wasn't awake since coming out from Osthreinsburg,"

"I see…" The princess sighed, "Count Scholtz had told me that even the doctors couldn't do anything. They had advised to bury her, but _Herr_ Kilik refused. I can see that he really loved her. I also can understand her grief," She glanced to the German,

"Where are the others?"

" I think Mitsurugi still with Setsuka. The ninjas were outside with Sophitia's sister, _Fraulein_ Mi-na and Talim and _Herr_ Yun-Seong," Hilde merely nodded, before speaking,

"_Herr _Schtauffen, I want to speak with you about something…This is about your sword, Soul Calibur…" Siegfried startled to hear it,

-----------------#--------------

In other hand, Kilik still sank into depression. He didn't even notice a thin mist filled the room until a chill wind caught him. The young master turned around and saw…Cervantes de Leon before him. The pirate greeted him,

"Hello, laddie…remember me?" Instead attacking, Kilik merely ignored him, while saying,

"What do you want? Take my life? Go ahead, beside my life means nothing now," Hearing such despondent words, the Immortal Pirate didn't impressed at all. He glanced and saw the unconscious girl beside him. Taking his hat off, he said,

"Arr, my condolence! I didn't know you lose her…she is very beautiful," Cervantes wanted to touch her, but instead, what he earned was a hard slap on his hand.

"Do not touch her, filth!" Kilik snarled. The pirate instantly distanced away. The former monk hugged his girlfriend again and whispered,

"My life is nothing without her. We love each other without even express our feelings outwardly. When we finally have the opportunity, she was taken forcibly from me…by Sophitia Alexandra!" Upon hearing the name, Cervantes caressed his beard and asked,

"Are you sure? I thought she was your friend…"

"Not anymore! For reason known to her, she has allied with Nightmare and sacrificed Setsuka and Xiang for that. I won't forgive her for that…" The Immortal Pirate pondered, and then he said,

"Laddie, I sympathize with yer grief. I want to help you," Kilik glanced to him suspiciously,

"What do you really want, Cervantes? Surely, your help don't come cheap," Cervantes feigned a mock surprise after hearing those words,

"Arr, ye really hurt me laddie! I was there when Nightmare and the blond German meet a strange-looking guy named Algol. I also heard about 'a portal at the East'. What I want from you is your knowledge about the East.," The master of Ling-Sheng-Su asked back,

"Is that all? But I…can't leave Xiang just like that…" The pirate went closer,

"She isn't dead yet, just comatose! If Soul Edge had devoured her soul, I would know immediately," Slowly, a spark of hope appeared inside Kilik's eyes. He asked hopefully,

"Are you sure? You are not lying?" Cervantes shook his head,

"No, however you have to guide me to the portal and aid me against Nightmare and Algol guy! You can bring your girlfriend along with you…"

"Yes, but on one condition: Sophitia Alexandra is mine! I shall make her suffer for hurt Xiang like this!"

"Arr, I agree! I will give the Greek woman to you! So do we have a deal?"

-----------------#--------------

Outside the Castle,

Seong Mi-na and Cassandra Alexandra sat on the staircase, while talked. They look rather serious until the Korean girl cursed through her gritted teeth,

"Stupid! Stupid! What is Sophie thinking? Why does she follow Nightmare? Why?" The young girl shouted,

"Hey, don't call Sophie like that! Even though, I have to agree with you…Sophie always bears everything alone and not telling everyone," Mi-na continued,

"She is always doing that, Cassie! Remember the last time when Cervantes took you, she left without telling me or Taki-_san_. We almost kill each other…" Cassandra surprised,

"You have affair with Miss Taki too?" Flabberglasted, the older girl explained,

"No, I only have that with you and Sophie, not anyone else! I apologize to you, if you just know it now,"

Cassandra sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore now. I am not meant for you…and you are not meant for Sophie either. I have accepted these things," She stated, "The important thing is to help Sophie! With you and Miss Taki, we must try or die in trying! We will help Sophie to return to her senses again!"

"Yes, that's the spirit! Speaking of Taki-_san_, where is she?" The Greek girl answered,

"She still at the forest close to the Osthreinsburg ruins…she said there was another business,"

-----------------#--------------

At the forest nearby the Osthreinsburg,

Taki traced the place carefully; she tried to recollect her memories. Many things happened during her absence: return of Nightmare, the straying Sophitia, the fall of Xianghua and Setsuka. Too many questions, but few answers. As she entered the canopy of the trees, her feeling said that she wasn't alone. The Fu-ma stopped few steps and called,

"Come out, Miser! I know you are here…" The former bandit landed nimbly like a cat and purred,

"Hello, _senpai…_" The raven-haired kunoichi cast a cold glare to her,

"I have many questions to ask…and I hope you have the answers!"

-----------------#--------------

At other place,

Siegfried followed Hilde into a large room. It was filled with statues and paintings of the Wolfkrone kings. He noticed that FrischerHimmel and Glazende Nova were rested at the wall. Then they saw a girl who watched the painting of August von Wolfkrone. Once close, the princess said,

_Fraulein_ Scheherazade, this is Siegfried Schtauffen, the bearer of the Soul Calibur…" She glanced to him,

"_Herr_ Siegfried, may I introduce you to Scheherazade? She will tell you everything." The German bowed,

"It is an honor to meet a friend of Princess Hildegard…" Scheherazade nodded,

"No, the honor is mine…I think." Siegfried becomes puzzled to hear her, and at the same time Hilde gestured the servant to leave them alone. After that, the knight asked,

"Excuse me, _Fraulein_. Princess told me that you know about the Soul Calibur. Can you explain about it?"

The elf maiden replied, "Yes, but first, show the soul blade first…" Siegfried looks hesitated, however she continued,

"Don't worry; this is just between us and your friends. I don't mean harm to you…" Hilde nodded in agreement. The blond-haired knight sighed,

"If you insist…" Then he pulled his rusted _zweihander _and closed his eyes. Instantly, the cold, soothing aura filled the entire room. The crystals formed slowly upon Siegfried's armor and the _zweihander_ transformed into the crude crystal blade before their eyes. This made his body looks glowed

"_Mein Gott_!" Hilde exclaimed. However, the elf storyteller becomes serene upon seeing the Soul Calibur. She asked,

"Can I touch it?" Siegfried instead asked back,

"It looks like you know the Soul Calibur before; perhaps you are kind enough to tell me…"

"I think it is fair…alright. My story was begun when I came out from my village for the first time. Love of the exciting stories led me everywhere until I meet the first bearer of the Soul Calibur. Then we're travelled together and become the close companion, though never consummate into love. The warrior then told me about the origin of the soul blade…"

"…it belonged to the great king who had lost his son to Soul Edge," Siegfried felt familiar with the line; he had heard the same line from Cepheus. He decided to keep listening as Scheherazade continued, "…at first, the magi had failed to purify the portion of the Soul Edge. It said only a noble soul that could bind the great evil contained inside. It needs a great sacrifice to achieve that. Wishing that such evil never appeared again, the king decided to sacrifice himself…to provide the ingredient."

"It succeeded but only temporary as the Soul Edge might corrupt the king's soul. To prevent that, the magi continued the purification ritual, which bind both into an embrace. As the generation passed, the king's soul still dwelt inside the Soul Calibur…to battle its evil counterpart for eternity…"

"After told me the story, the warrior said that he was the last descendant of the king. When a rogue mage attempted to steal the Soul Calibur, the guardian tribe was scattered and he took the sword for safe-keeping. Then we were separated to our respective place. I don't know what happened to the Soul Calibur then, but this I know; the warrior took his rest on this realm and built a small kingdom there. He did that in order to anticipate when the soul blades would clash again. He named his kingdom 'Wolfkrone'!" Siegfried shocked to hear the statement; he glanced to the Princess, who merely nodded.

"At first, I was surprised to hear the story like you…but Scheherazade gave me evidences about the kingdom, which I didn't know before. I think my father used to know her before."

"Alas, the King was become insane when the Soul Seeds manifested itself on the earth. At the same time, I was confined inside my villages for centuries. The warrior had told me that the day would come when both blades shall clash the new heirs would arise…that's why I come here. The ancient king who had sacrificed himself was named Algol the Hero King…"

This came as a shock to Siegfried. He said, "Algol? I have met him at the Osthreinsburg!"

Scheherazade and Hilde startled to hear that, "What? Are you sure? What is he saying to you?"

"He said that Nightmare and I must find another portal at the East…"

-----------------#--------------

Back to Taki,

The raven-haired kunoichi stood stoically, as she tried hard to keep her emotion when hearing Miser's story. The female bandit also told her about Ryuusei's intention to manipulate her. Finally, she asked,

"Have you finished your speaking?" Miser replied,

"Yes, that's all!" Taki said sternly,

"Then tell Ryuusei-_sama_ that I leave the Fu-ma now, this time permanently!" Scratching her head, the former bandit sighed,

"Ryuusei-_sama_ had guessed this would come! Therefore, he gave me an order,"

"What is it?" Slowly pulling her katana from its _saya_, Miser continued,

"When you had remember everything, I have to get rid you immediately to spare the clan from humiliation!" After finishing her words, she attacked the kunoichi like a lightning. Taki quickly pulled her Rekki-maru.

-----------------#--------------

In other place,

Ivy still meditated, while the doll and the death incarnate stood by. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and said,

"We have an intruder here!" Ashlotte instinctively lifted her halberd; Angol Fear merely whirled her Lucifer Black. The English woman rose,

"Perhaps you should come out…we don't treat unwelcomed guest too well," From the shades, a well-shaven youth came out. He almost lifted his hand in defense, when the iron maiden begun to charge him. Yet, Ivy shouted,

"Ashlotte! Stop!" Ashlotte stopped immediately. Then the white-haired woman walked out from the ritual circle, as its glow began to fade.

"Not bad…what are you looking for here, young one?" The youth replied,

"I sense a disturbance here, but that wasn't the one that I look for…" he asked her, "Perhaps, you could tell me…"

Unfazed with the youth's lack of civility, Ivy said, "It depends, perhaps you want to introduce your name first…"

"Starkiller…"

-----------------#--------------

Return to Wolfkrone,

Just before their weapons impacted, a blurry shape interposed between Taki and Miser. The figure shouted,

"Yoshimitsu... has arrived!" With that, the Manji blocked the female bandit's attack. The kunoichi startled to see him,

"Yoshi-_san_…" The ninja explained,

"I'm apologizing for following without your knowledge, Taki-_san_! However, I still have an unfinished business with your comrade here!" Miser mocked,

"Fool, you shouldn't be here! This is between _senpai_ and me!" Then they distanced themselves. Still confused, the raven-haired woman asked,

"Yoshi-_san_, what is going on between you and Miser?" The Manji answered,

"She had caused the deaths of my Manjitou fellows indirectly…what I want to know is how deep her involvement with Tira…"

"Hah," The bandit laughed, "You should ask that insane girl, not me! Your people are simply in her way…" Taki was speechless; she was the one who had found the bodies of Yoshimitsu's men. No doubt, Yoshimitsu would kill Miser in his righteous wrath. However, Miser was her _kohai_once and she was loath to allow her sister being judged like that. Then she spoke,

"Yoshi­­-_san_, Miser was my _kohai_ before. Anything she makes was my responsibility as her _senpai_!" To their shock, she went before them, "Therefore, you can take me as your substitute for the death of your men!"

Yoshimitsu warned, "Stay out from this, Taki-_san_! This is not your business, but hers!"

"Now it is mine! As a Fu-ma, I can't let my fellow clansman being judged by anyone. If you want to spill her blood for your recompense, then take me, Yoshi-_san_! Even, I won't regret it when you have to kill me…" Stood numbly, Miser could only croaked,

"_Senpai…_" Taki silenced her, as the Manji pondered. It was hard to ascertain the expression behind the _mempo_. Finally, he said,

"Fine, if you are able to withstand my attacks I shall let her go unharmed! That is my promise as the Manji!"

"Agree," Taking the stance, the kunoichi began to pull her _ninjato_, "So shall we dance?"

Yoshimitsu pointed his sword, while muttering, "Suffering of the ages cometh in infinite forms. Magnanimous glory cometh in infinite forms. Soul, prepare thyself! Naaaaaamuuuuuuuu!" Then he did an overhead slash followed by an uppercut slash toward the foe. Taki whispered,

"Nothing personal, but you're in my way." She distanced away temporarily, before unleashing a wide circular slash toward the Manji. Rekki-maru impacted violently with Yoshimitsu. But his attack didn't stop there; he rose up his sword high in the sky before performing the stabbing.

-----------------#--------------

Meanwhile at the Castle,

Siegfried stayed with Hilde and Scheherazade, as they spoke about the Hero King. The princess then exclaimed,

"My Frischer Himmel and Glazende Nova are…" The storyteller added,

"They are the symbols of your ancestor's weapon…like an heirloom. Yet, they don't have the aura of the soulblade,"

"That means Algol is my ancestor too…this is like my dream. It said that I must seek the counsel from the Hero King to avoid the disaster…" Scheherazade shrugged,

"Possibly…in truth, I don't know much about Algol…"At the same time, the blond knight swung the Soul Calibur; instantly it reverted into the form of a battered _zweihander_. He commented,

"Soul Edge consumes souls for its strength; while Soul Calibur exchanges lifeforce from its bearer…It is hard to believe this weapon was originated from the benevolent sacrifice. Not to mention, Zasalamel had tried to steal this too."

"You're right," The elf continued, "The only similarity between those soulblades are…desire. Both of them awake our desires…" Siegfried asked back,

"Then why does Algol return from the dead?" The auburn-haired princess quipped,

"Perhaps, he wants his blades back…" Scheherazade shook her head,

"That I don't know…we might find the answer once we meet him face-to-face," Suddenly, Siegfried's sword hand trembled uncontrollably. Simultaneously, Frischer Himmel and Glazende Nova followed the suit and the entire room instantly darknened. Hilde asked,

"_Herr _Siegfried, are you alright? Is there something wrong?" The German held his hand, trying to control them back,

"I don't…know…Soul Calibur acts like this when an evil aura was nearby…" Three of them turned and saw a thick, stormy black cloud outside.

-----------------#--------------

Outside the Castle,

Cassandra and Mi-na also witnessed the gathering of cloud upon the castle. The Korean girl shouted,

"_A-nio_, what is that? I never see something like this," The Greek girl pondered,

"The cloud…they seem familiar…" Not for long, Talim and Yun-Seong joined them.

The youth asked, "Mi-na! Miss Cassie! What is that?"

"I wish I know, Yun-Seong…" Then the young priestess felt a terrible sensation; her body shook violently. The Korean youth quickly caught her,

"Talim! Anong nangyayari? Ayos ka ba?" she spoke with a trembling voice,

"Kuya…ito ang masamang anito…parang kamatayan darating…" Then something dawned inside Cassandra's mind. She shouted,

"I know now! I saw the cloud when I was kidnapped by…but it can't be…" Yun-Seong followed,

"By whom, Cassie?" Mi-na's face turned pale, as she said,

"Don't tell me…Cervantes de Leon? But he…he was gone after Sophie and Taki-_san_ dealt with him last time!" Cassandra gritted her teeth,

"Apparently not! He was really tough like a nail!" They noticed the cloud was surrounded one of the balcony at the castle. To this, the Filipino remarked,

"Sa tingin ko, yun ba ang kwarto ni Kuya Kilik at Ate Xiang?" Yun-Seong muttered,

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Seong Mi-na bellowed,

"Don't just stand back, we must stop it whatever it is!" Simultaneously, they ran into the castle.

-----------------#--------------

At the same time,

Siegfried, Hilde and Scheherazade went to Kilik's room, where Scholtz, Oder and Gerhilde have been waiting with royal guards. They instantly bowed,

"Your Highness!" The princess asked,

"What is going on? Why don't you open the door?" The maid answered,

"No, we have tried to open the door, even charging to it. Yet, the door don't budge…like something blocked inside,"

The Baron added, "I'd tried to barge it, unfortunately I am not strong enough due to the injuries…" Then Mitsurugi came,

"What is the fuss?" The knight called,

"_Herr_ Mitsurugi, help us to open the door! Something happened to _Herr_ Kilik!" The ronin replied unconcerned,

"So, why is it become my concern?" As they spoke, Hong Yun-Seong and the rest came; the red-haired youth asked,

"Mitsurugi-_san_! Sir Siegfried! Why are you still standing there? Have you try to open the door?"

"No, the door won't budge!" Cassandra added,

"You must try! We suspect…Cervantes de Leon might be alive!" Hearing the name, the knight startled,

"Cervantes? Then help me to barge the door!" Mi-na quickly joined,

"Yes, I come with you! Yun-Seong, help me too!"

"Yes, Mi-na!" As they began to barge the door, Mitsurugi remarked,

"Do you really help them to barge the door, little girl?" The Korean girl answered sarcastically,

"Yes, better than doing nothing like you!" The reply immediately makes his face red beet. Eventually, he joined them. Siegfried commanded,

"Ready? Go!!" Then all of them rammed the door; however the huge door refused to budge. Even with the help of the soldiers. Impatient with the development, Hilde strode forward them,

"_Dumkopf!_ Why must I work for everything? Even all of you can't break this door…" Ignoring her, Siegfried shouted,

"Then let's try again! Go!" They tried again and this time, the door yielded to their pressure. But they saw something that made them transfixed…

-----------------#--------------

While everyone was busy, the fight between the Fu-ma and the Manji raged. Miser could only stare them mutely; she was speechless. Taki shouted,

"Silent Shadow!" She sent a juggle-starting uppercut to her opponent. Yoshimitsu countered,

"Pomegranate!" The swords impacted with sparks, before their owner juggled to the air and impacted again. Both distanced away to set the next stances. The Manji spoke,

"Not bad, Fu-ma…I should fight you long time ago!" Hearing that, the kunoichi smirked,

"Hm, then why do you not follow through?"

He answered, "At that time, I think it would better to have an ally than a rival. Beside, our objective was the same: Soul Edge. Unfortunately, this time was different!" The raven-haired woman sighed,

"The same here, Yoshi-_san_. Be ready and don't hold back!"

"I won't hold back…I want to see your Possession! Shiki soku... zekuuuuu...!" He immediately did a one-hand overhead slash. Taki was about to block when…her opponent suddenly turned the overhead slash into a direct stab to the stomach. Not want to be overtaken, she sent Reaping Hook with Rekki-maru. The blow knocked the _shinobi_ three steps backward, but Yoshimitsu didn't give up. He leaped to the air, ready to slash. When the attack closed, the kunoichi suddenly pulled Mekki-maru behind her waist and slashed diagonally. A purplish flame streaked when the evil sword drawn from its sheath. Yoshimitsu's body shuddered violently when his beloved katana traded blow with Mekki-maru. He pondered,

_So this is the strength of Soul Seed locked inside the ninjato? Amusing! _Distancing away, the Manji simply changed his tactics. He crouched and performed a turnaround foot sweep. However, the Fu-ma went into Stalker stance and flipped away from the sweep. As her opponent turned, she had already behind him. Before Taki managed to sent the crouching sweep, Yoshimitsu had spun his sword as a propeller and avoided the attack. To his surprise, Taki sprinted forward and sidesteps left, then leaps to her right, slashing high. The _shinobi_ quickly teleported away from the harm,

As he appeared to the opposite direction, Taki sliced in the midair before dived toward him to a ground hit. Yoshimitsu was overtaken this time, but he wouldn't make it easy for her. He greeted her with an uppercut stab from stomach to face. Realizing the danger, she threw herself backward, avoiding the stab. Nevertheless, it was sliced her chest slightly. At the same moment, the Manji staggered due to the force impact. Each of them had drawn the first blood. Yoshimitsu said,

"I have to say this is amazing…I am honored to have a match with you…" Taki wiped blood from her wound, while commented,

"Shall we continue until one of us dead? Is that our deal?"

"Yes, but I won't regret this…Ah, a fight to the death!"

-----------------#--------------

Before the open windows at the balcony, Cervantes de Leon stood beside Kilik. The young master was carried the unconscious Xianghua, as they were enveloped by the thick cloud. His face was stoic like a statue. Kali-Yuga strapped behind his back. The Immortal Pirate commented,

"Arr, yer just on time when we are going to leave…" Siegfried called,

"Kilik, no! Don't follow Cervantes…" Turned to them, the young master spoke,

"You don't know what I feel, because…your girlfriend isn't dying anymore…" he glanced to his fiancée, "Unlike me…" Cassandra added,

"Sir Kilik, take me instead! I take responsibility of Sophie's doing…" He answered,

"I won't hold you responsible for what your sister have done to Xiang! Beside, you are Xiang's close friend. Instead, she will be the one who pay for this! Cervantes would give the chance to pay back!" Hearing that, the Greek girl paled. Mi-na shouted,

"Have you out of your mind? Have you sold your soul to that…undead?" Kilik bowed,

"I don't care! After avenging Xiang, I would join her in afterlife! What I want now is justice!" Then Cervantes cut,

"Arr, can we go now? The time to goodbye is over…we have to catch a sail to the East," The former monk nodded,

"I am done here, let's go!" Before they left, the German shouted once again,

"Kilik, wait!" Suddenly, the strong wind blew, pushing him backward. The cloud engulfed the pirate and the monk…after dissipated; they had already vanished from the sight. Everyone was helpless to stop that. Siegfried hit the ground out of frustration,

"You are fool…why do you take such reckless way? What does Cervantes offer you?" For a moment, he didn't have the answer…

-----------------#--------------

The battle had taken their tolls to Taki and Yoshimitsu; the ground was specked with their blood. Both of them wouldn't give up. Miser shuddered to this scene; she was tasked to take Taki's life. Instead, her _senpai_ defended her from the Manji's vengeance. This wasn't in her mind before, nor Ryuusei's calculations. She could let Taki die, and at least wiped the humiliation to the Clan. Yet, doing so was dishonorable. She turned her eyes to the fight again.

Both ninja stared each other, ready to let the death blow! Taki asked,

"Are you ready, Yoshi-_san_?" The Manji nodded,

"I always ready…My fatal blow awaits!" With that, the kunoichi rushed forward about four steps to stab in the gut. Yoshimitsu quickly performed Double Front Slice toward her. He was shocked when the Fu-ma instead crouched below him and summoned the magic spell

"Ninja Cannon!" The bluish energy quickly knocked Yoshimitsu to the air, but his instant disappearance surprised her. She turned back and saw…Yoshimitsu cart wheeled toward her. Before she managed to mount a defense, the drilling punch and kangaroo kick hit her simultaneously, sending her flying to the ground.

"_Senpai!"_ Taki was unable to rise, while Yoshimitsu did Pogo Hop and went into a leaping overhead slash,

"Thy life, I shall take! It is I, Yoshimitsu!" Miser was unable to hold herself and screamed,

"_Senpaii!_ Stop it!!" Yoshimitsu barely an inch from the kunoichi's head, when the Red Crow blocked the incoming attack. He glanced to the intruder,

"What is the meaning of this?" The former bandit said,

"Stop it, Master Yoshimitsu! It was me, not _Senpai _Taki! I will tell what happened at the night when your men died! I will tell you as long as you spare _Senpai_…" The Manji pondered awhile, until he said,

"It depend what your story is. Now speak it…"

-----------------#--------------

Three hours later,

The servant cleaned the damaged room, while the heroes pondered what happened recently. Siegfried still stood facing the broken window. Talim still looks shaken from what transpired; she sobbed,

"Tita Sophie…Ate Xiang…Ate Setsuka…ngayon si Kuya Kilik din…hindi ko naitndihan! Bakit sila nag-ikot ang masamang tao? Anong balak niya? Bakit?" Yun-Seong commented,

"I wish I know the answer, Talim…" he glanced to the Korean girl. Mi-na shrugged her shoulder,

"Don't ask me…I am at loss too!" Hilde tried her best to answer,

"I could understand them…they feel helpless in their ordeal. Similar when my father gone insane, sometimes I was forced to do something I don't want, hoping that would work. Perhaps we should follow them, and tried to do our best," Then the German said,

"Your Highness is right! We should sail to the East and find Algol the Hero King; the key of this suffering was Soul Edge. As the first holder, he might be the way to end this cycle of evil once and for all!" Cassandra supported,

"Yes, I will make Sophie back to her senses again! Hopefully, Sir Kilik would follow the suit…"

Mi-na exclaimed, "It's true! We must not gone despair! We will try to bring Sophie back or die in trying…"

"Hey, don't forget about us!" The others turned around and saw Taki and Yoshimitsu. They also noticed that the kunoichi was bruised and wounded at several places. The priestess asked,

"Ate, anong nangyayari?" The raven-haired woman merely shrugged her shoulders,

"I…just having a fighting practice with Yoshi-_san_, am I right?" The Manji didn't reply. Seong Mi-na glanced suspiciously,

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I am fine…everyone was right! We must bring Sophie and Kilik back to their senses, by defeating Nightmare and Cervantes altogether. After that, we'll deal with Soul Edge and Soul Calibur for good,"

Hearing that, the Filipino brightened, "Kung ganon, meron ang pangarap?" Siegfried added,

"Right, we have to go to the East and find the portal that Algol had said to us…" They stared to the sun who slowly rose from the cloud.

-----------------#--------------

Return to Ivy,

Ivy told everything about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur to the Dark Jedi. Eventually, Starkiller realized the disturbances were caused by those soulblades. In that case, his Master wanted him to retrieve those blades. "I see…" he remarked, "I suggest I had to go to East in order to find those blades…"

"Good thinking, Sir Starkiller!" the Englishwoman complimented, "But, how do you get there? Surely, not by foot…"

"I will think the means for that!" he replied surly, "Thank you for your information!" Few steps later, Ivy called,

"Wait…" Irritated, the Apprentice asked,

"What do you want?" She went closer to her and caressed his face,

"You are…different…full of unknown power. Here, I will take you to the East as long as you follow me…what do you think?" Starkiller brushed her hands away,

"What are the conditions?" Slightly surprised with the rebuff, she said,

"No conditions! I simply like to help someone like you; however this offer was good for once. Will you take it or leave it?" The Dark Jedi thought hardly; he didn't like to be depended. But he already had…since coming to this planet. The woman before him wasn't completely trustworthy. Nevertheless, if she tried to cheat him she would learn the Dark side with the hard way. He could manage that.

"Yes, I accept your proposition! Show me your means of transportation…" Ivy smiled seductively,

"I thought you won't ask that…"

-----------------#--------------

Night at Antwerp harbor,

Maxi leaned upon the wall of his ship, pondering mindlessly until a gentle step ticked him. He commented surly,

"Finally, you are coming… I almost bored to death," Behind, Raphael stood along with Auguste and Marienbard. The Sorel master asked,

"Anxious to fulfill your promise?" The Dandy of the South Sea nodded,

"Yeah, I promise to you in order to spare Yun-Seong and Talim! However, I don't enjoy making promise to a vampire like you. The sooner it is done, the better I feel…"

"_Oui,_" the Frenchman responded, "Don't worry, _Monsieur_ Maxi. Tonight, I will ask the favor from you. Could you sail us to the East?" The Ryukyu pirate startled,

"Oh, where are you going? Who will come with you beside the werewolf and…the undead?"

_**"We are!"**_ Maxi glanced and saw…Nightmare, Tira and Astaroth. He immediately cursed,

"Son of B^#%! How dare you step on my beloved ship, abominations! Yes, both of you!" he turned to Raphael furiously, "You dare to ask me bring the killer of my crews and Kyam along?" The Azure Knight spoke,

_**"Maxi, we know about your long-standing enmity withAstaroth. However, can we ask you to set aside for awhile?"**_ Maxi roared as he pulled his nunchakus, "I would rather dead than sail you killers to the East! With that, I wouldn't meet Kyam and my crews in shame! It is a dishonor!" Nightmare continued,

_**"No, I don't ask you for us…but for her,"**_ Then Sophitia came; this shocked Maxi,

"Miss Sophitia…"he stammered, "Why are you here? Did they take you by force?" The blond woman shook,

"No, Sir Maxi. I have following Nightmare out of my own will. Please do what he says…"

Unsure, he asked again, "Join them? What are you doing with them?"

"Maxi, I will explain my reason later. Believe me; I join them for the good reason!"The Ryukyu pirate was silent, as he noticed them. Actually, he didn't like this, but Sophitia was with them. He feared something worse would happen to her, if he let her along. With resigned sigh, he finally said,

"Very well…I will take you to the East! But I am doing that for Miss Sophitia, not for you!" The demonic knight merely nodded,

_**"That can be arranged. When we will sail?"**_ Maxi answered curtly,

"Tonight!" He added, "One more thing…" He pointed the Merciless Destroyer, "Keep that monster away from my face; so I wouldn't forget our agreement! Or else, there would be bloodshed upon this ship!" Astaroth rumbled angrily, however he immediately silent when Nightmare raised his hand,

_**"As I say, that can be arranged…do we have the deal?"**_

-----------------#--------------

On the shores of Dalmatia,

Kilik followed the Immortal Pirate, while carrying Xianghua. She was not a burden anymore; he would bear her gladly even to the depths of hell. He called,

"Cervantes, how will we going to sail East? I thought Adrian had been blown into bits…"

Cervantes merely grinned, "Nonsense, nothing can destroy Adrian completely…it also possessed the fragment of Soul Seed. As long as I lived, Adrian would continue to haunt the seven seas!" Facing the roaring waves, the pirate shouted,

"Adrian, rise up! Rise up from Davy Jones' Locker! Rise up!" With a thunderous swoosh and blow, the ghost ship rose from its watery grave like a scepter. Witnessed that, the young master muttered,

"I wish I never ask that question…"

Author's Note: Alright, the chapter is done! I apologize if the fight of Taki and Yoshimitsu was quite hurried. Kilik and Maxi found them join the opposite sides. Instead disheartened, the heroes decided to follow them to the East. At the same time, Starkiller had entered an alliance of convenience with Ivy Valentine. How Ryuusei would respond to Taki's desertion and Miser's failure? However, the new characters would join this quest with their own motivation and objectives. Find out in the final chapter of 'Legacy of the Souls', "The Defiance". See you soon!

Glossary:

Filipino:

ito ang masamang anito…parang kamatayan darating- This is an evil spirit! Like the death coming

Sa tingin ko, yun ba ang kwarto ni Kuya Kilik at Ate Xiang?- I think, that was Kuya Kilik and Ate Xiang's room?

ngayon si Kuya Kilik din…hindi ko naitndihan! –Now Kuya Kilik too…I don't understand

Bakit sila nag-ikot ang masamang tao? –Why does they following the evil people?

Anong balak niya? Bakit?"-What are they want? Why?

"Kung ganon, meron ang pangarap?- If that so, is there any hope?


	10. The Defiance

The Defiance

-----------------#--------------

Late midnight at Antwerp,

The gentleman stared to a pouch of gold coins with unperturbed expression. The crowned skull pendant dangled around his neck. The top hat rested upon his head. He was inside the luxurious cabin of a ship; yet he wasn't alone. The burly, bearded man asked curiously,

"What disturbs you, Master Le Bello?" Hearing that, the gentleman's long moustaches twitched. He answered irritably,

"I am bored, Alfard! It seems there was no challenge to my expertise! No challenge for the Artistic Genius," The blond young man commented, while practicing his sword,

"No offense, _Signor_ Geo. Do you think our possession of this luxurious ship not enough?" Lord Geo Dampierre looks to him with displeasure. Spreading his arms dramatically, he mourned,

"Do you mean this? _Sapristi! _What use of this ship for me? We have performed lowly jobs such as robbery and kidnapping! These jobs weren't for me, who born to the nobility, Ludovico!" the Frenchman clenched his fist, "That isn't right! I should live a noble live!"The green-haired, young woman said sarcastically,

"So? Are you not the so-called 'Merchant from the East'? You can find the good use of this ship! Beside, nobody who don't know your…" Dampierre quickly covered her mouth,

"Shh, please don't say that too loud, Giselle! The wall may have their ears…" Then he distanced away from her, as he declared,

"This I promise, Le Bello won't stay this way! I must become a hero!" The burly man quipped,

"Why don't we go to the Osthreinsburg? I heard the Wolfkrone needs the experienced fighters to subdue the mysteries of the Osthreinsburg…" Ludovico glanced disdainfully to his fellow henchmen,

"I am afraid that it wasn't possible. The Wolfkrone had ended their campaign 3 weeks ago! So, we're too late…"

Dampierre sighed, "Yes, it is disappointing…gone is my chance to clean my tarnished name," Giselle went closer to him, and whispered,

"But I hear something else…a rumor said the Princess of Wolfkrone has planned to depart to the East. Nobody know the real reason…however, she might need a ship…" Suddenly, the con man's eyes brightened and he nodded,

"Yes…yes…it could be our chance!" He turned to his henchmen, "Alfard! Ludovico! Find everything about the Princess. We must prepare for everything…" Both of them nodded,

"Yes, Sir!" At the same time, Dampierre saw a ship departing from the harbor.

"What is the ship doing by sailing too early?"

-----------------#--------------

Five days later at Antwerp harbor,

Siegfried and the others had arrived at Antwerp on its busiest hours. Hilde was stunned to see a huge throng of people at the place. She wasn't accompanied by the guards; just the others. Rock was carried a huge chest, while Amy followed him.

Before departing, Scholtz, Oder and Gerhilde were loath to let her go without any escorts. The situation was perilous. If she went with the royal company, this would send the wrong message to the Netherlands, France and even the Holy Roman Empire. To avoid any frictions, the Princess would be escorted by them. To make sure, they hired Mitsurugi to be her bodyguard. The knight had promised to guard Hilde with his own life, as the other did the same. Mi-na said,

"You don't have to worry! Yun-Seong, Cassie, Talim and I will keep Your Highness from the harm…"

The Greek girl added, "That's right…we won't let anyone harm our friend…" Taki followed,

"I also will guard Princess Hildegard with my own life. I give that promise as a ninja!"

Yoshimitsu continued, "Namu, those who dare to lay their hands to her would be visited with my judgment!"

Rock thudded his chest, "Nobody would pass me!" Yet, the look of concern still etched at Scholtz and Oder's face. The Count asked,

"Your Highness, are you sure to do this?" The auburn-haired girl nodded,

"Yes, there are the stakes here! We can't conquer the Osthreinsburg without their help; that is fair that I repay the debt. Not only that, I want to know my relation with the Hero King further. Perhaps he knows the way to cure my father, Miss Xiang and Miss Setsuka. Beside, I don't want to be confined in this small kingdom forever. To be a proper ruler, I must learn what beyond my realm and this is the good opportunity! In my journey, I will train my skills further…by then I won't disappointed my bloodline!" Everyone startled to hear Hilde's words and speechless. She asked irritably,

"What? Is that wrong to say such words?" Glancing to Mitsurugi and Siegfried, Scholtz sighed,

"Therefore I entrust Your Highness to your protection. Since her father's incident, we think that we could keep her in the Wolfkrone. We are wrong…we are happy to see that our Princess had grown up, but we also sad to see her departing from her birthplace. We have no choice but to trust you, warriors!" Oder interjected,

"If I found that you're failed to protect Your Highness, I make sure that you won't escape easily from my hands…" The ronin grunted,

"I had heard enough! It sounds fair…"The German followed,

"I swear with my father's name that I would protect Princess Hildegard von Wolfkrone with my own life!" Scheherazade joined them,

"I will join her too…I see the exciting finale for this saga…"

-----------------#--------------

Return to Antwerp,

Hong Yun-Seong spoke, "Sir Siegfried! Your Highness! We will go to Maxi and tell him about you…I won't take long!" Talim added,

"Magiging masaya ito…pasensiya ka na ha?" Then both of them left the band quickly. Seeing them, Hilde asked,

"Are they lovers?" Siegfried nodded,

"I think they are," Cassandra added,

"Yes, Your Highness…Yun-Seong and Talim had been together during their quest to find Soul Edge," To this, Scheherazade commented,

"Ah, vigor of the youths…always make me to remember the past," Nobody understood what she had said. Then the auburn-haired girl glanced,

"Perhaps, all of you shouldn't call me 'Your Highness' here…it might give my identity away…"

Mi-na asked, "Then how should we call you, Your…?"

"Just call me Hilde, it would be enough…" Hearing that, the ronin chuckled, and it caught her attention,

"Why are you chuckling, _Herr _Mitsurugi?" Mitsurugi commented,

"When inside the castle or at the battlefield,_ Hime-sama_ acts like a spoiled princess…but what a change that I see now?" Offended, Hilde threw her face,

"You mean I am spoiled? _Dumkopf!_" The girls merely giggled, while Yoshimitsu and Siegfried shook their head. The German spoke,

"Perhaps we should wait until Talim and Yun-Seong back first. There was a tavern there…"

-----------------#--------------

Without their knowledge, someone had watched them and immediately went to report…

-----------------#--------------

As the warriors were on the way to the nearest tavern, they surprised by a group of men before them. One of them wore a top hat and sported the long moustaches. Siegfried asked gently,

"Excuse me, Sir. May we know why you are blocking our way?" The gentleman moved forward,

"_Monsieur_, we don't mean to harm. I ask your time to hear my explanation first…" The others seemed unimpressed.

"Allow me to introduce myself!" He took his hat off and bowed, "My name is Lord Geo Dampierre, but I usually called as Le Bello!" Hearing the name, Taki mused,

_Hmm, the name sounds familiar. Where do I hear it?_ Then Dampierre continued,

"Here are my companions: Alfard, Ludovico and Giselle!" The green-haired girl blinked seductively to the blond German, much to Hilde's irritation. Then the con man turned to the princess,

"Your Highness, allow me to…" The auburn-haired girl shouted,

"_Dumkopf_ , where do you know my name? I am sure that I gone secretly…" The gentleman responded with a wide grin,

"_Oui_, _Mademoiselle_! The rumors spreads like fire…I also know your deeds on Osthreinsburg!"

Impatient, Hilde replied, "Speak to the point, commoner! What do you want actually?" Slightly winced in pain upon the remarks, Dampierre answered,

"I had heard that Your Highness intended to go to the East, am I right? Since I am admired your bravery, I want to give the needed means of transportation to Your Highness!" To this, Mi-na inquired,

"You say that…you have a ship?"

"_Oui_, that's right! My ship would bring you to the East…my crews is trustworthy and experienced. Beside…" To his surprise, Hilde replied,

"Sorry, but I am not interested to your offer! Beside, we'd already our own ship…" After saying that, she left him, followed by the others. Those words just like a cold water to the gentlemen, who instantly went gloomy. Yet, he called her desperately,

"But, Your Highness! I just want to help! Please!" At the same time, the kunoichi whispered to Siegfried,

"Do you want me to dispatch him quickly? He starts to annoy me…"

The German replied, "Just leave him alone, Taki! He is harmless…" They continued to follow Hilde, ignoring the Italian completely.

-----------------#--------------

Slowly, Dampierre regained his composure again and said, "Well, that's just a setback!"

Alfard asked worriedly, "What shall we do, Master Le Bello? They seem not interested!"

The con man smiled, "Oh, they will…they will, soon!"

-----------------#--------------

Before the band walked further, suddenly Talim and Hong Yun-Seong ran toward them. Their faces look frantic. Taki went to them and asked,

"Talim! Yun-Seong! What happened to you? Why are you running like that?" The Filipino said,

"Nakaupo, Ate Taki! Pumunta kami sa barko ni Kuya Maxi kanina, pero nawawala ang barko! Kasama ni Kuya Maxi!"

Yun-Seong explained, "What Talim want to say is…Maxi and his ship is gone!" Everyone was shocked to hear that, especially Seong Mi-na. She shouted,

"There must be a mistake! Are you sure, Yun-Seong?" The Korean youth replied,

"I am not joking! Few weeks ago, the ship still anchored here! Now it was gone!" Then Yoshimitsu suggested,

"Perhaps we should see the place by ourselves!"

-----------------#--------------

Few hours later,

They had come to the pier where Maxi anchored his ship and now it was empty. Hilde stared the place wide-eyed; she glanced to Siegfried,

"_Herr_ Siegfried…" she asked, "Now what?" The German knight was at loss. Without Maxi's ship, they couldn't go sail to the East. Sophitia, Kilik, Xianghua and Setsuka would be lost forever. Not for long, Dampierre walked jovially to them,

"Well, do you find your ship?" he asked. Mitsurugi pointed him,

"Do you behind this?" Before the ronin came close, Dampierre's henchmen immediately blocked him. The Gentlemen defended himself,

"_Non_¸ how could I, the Artistic Genius do such dishonorable act like this! In fact, I saw this ship departed last night…"

Talim protested, "Hindi totoo! Hindi iniiwanan ni kami kay Kuya Maxi!" Dampierre shrugged his shoulder,

"I don't know, but I am sure the ship departed!" Everyone let this revelation sank to them. Cassandra glanced to them, saying,

"We don't have a choice but to use this gentleman's ship…" Dampierre's grin grew wider,

"Oh la la_, _but you just hurt my gentle heart! Now I must think twice before offering you again…" The theatrical attitude instantly irked Hilde, who almost unsheathe her short sword,

"_Verdamnit! _How dare you to…" Alfard, Ludovico and Giselle moved to protect their master until a feminine shout defuse the tense situation,

"_Monsieur_ Le Bello!" The con artist turned and saw the red-haired girl with a giant. He called back,

"Ah, _Signora _Sorel!" Amy ran toward him and hugged him. Everyone, including Hilde was astonished with the event. Dampierre exclaimed,

"Dear Amy! Long time not see! You had grown up to a lady!" Amy giggled, while she pulled the Italian's moustaches playfully. She replied, "You too, Le Bello! Your moustaches have grown longer than the last time I see them!" The con man grimaced,

"Ouch, please don't do that, my dear! By the way, where is your papa? I don't see him…"Instantly, Amy turned sadly,

"It is a long story, Le Bello! I will tell it now…"

-----------------#--------------

Siegfried and the others watched them quite far, as Amy talked with Dampierre. The princess inquired,

"It seems _Fraulein_ Sorel know him well…" The German nodded,

"I don't know; probably she know him through her papa…maybe he was Raphael's friend too," Cassandra added,

"I pity Miss Amy…she was abandoned by her father…and now she tried to find him!"

Taki interjected, "That wasn't important. The important thing is where we can get another ship to pursue Nightmare!"

Mi-na commented, "That was cruel, Taki-_san_. But you're right…" To this, the Manji suggested,

"We could always sneak into the ship that sailed to the East…" Recalling his past experience with Heihachi, the ronin winced upon the suggestion as he commented,

"On the second thought, no thanks…" Then Rock gestured,

"There Amy comes…" The French girl came accompanied by the Italian. Once they were close to them, he spoke,

"Well, I couldn't help to sympathize with you after hearing _Signora_ Amy's story. Therefore I decide to help you by lending my ship! Amy's friends are my friends too!" Hilde replied cynically,

"That depends on what your ship looks like…" Dampierre responded with a wide grin,

"Ah, wait until you see my ship…come this way, please!" Having no choice, everyone followed the Italian to the designated place.

-----------------#--------------

"You've got to be kidding?" Hilde exclaimed as she saw the ship. Dampierre's ship was a Galleon-like ship with four masts and looks luxurious. Other than luxury, the ship was contained 24 cannons and 80 crews. The warriors startled to see such extravagant ship. Dampierre, Alfard, Ludovico and Giselle looked with a pride. The con artist spoke,

"Well, _Signor? Signora?_ What do you think?" Unconvinced, the princess asked,

"Where do you get this kind of ship? Surely, it needs a huge sum of money…"

"Oh, I get as a payment from someone kind enough,"

-----------------#--------------

Few months ago,

At the open plain, Dampierre had faced a certain opponent. He stood triumphantly, while his opponent knelt on the ground. He growled,

"Go on, finish this duel…" The con artist grinned,

"I will show you my critical finish soon…but before that I want you to hear my story first!" As he told his story, he sniffed awhile,

"I actually had a beloved daughter. She was so lovely…I loved her very much. Then she fell ill and the physician said that her disease was incurable," Without his knowledge, the defeated man began to listen,

"But I won't take it! I tried everything to cure her, even selling my entire treasure just for her!" The story goes on…and on. Dampierre sometimes wiped tears from his eyes. The man continued to listen and felt his eyes moistened. After few hours later, the opponent cried aloud together with the Italian and he dropped a coin and…a letter of ownership of the ship to him.

Dampierre left the man alone, while snickering from behind.

-----------------#--------------

Back to the present time,

"After the long, protracted fight," Dampierre explained, "I finally win and got this ship!" Hilde merely amazed after listening his story. Siegfried clapped his hand,

"That was an entertaining story, _Herr _Dampierre! Truthfully, I say thank you for your kindness to help us! We promise to repay your kindness in return," Talim wiped her eyes,

"Pero …umiiyak ako narining ng kwento ito…" Scheherazade added,

"Very touching…" Yoshimitsu and Mitsurugi didn't comment at all. Once again, the con artist smiled,

"I feel flattered, Sir Siegfried! What I do is just to help Amy…" He glanced to Alfard, Ludovico and Giselle,

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take our guest inside the ship and inform the captain that we should leave in three hours! Understand?" Three of them saluted,

"Aye…aye, Master Le Bello!" As his henchmen escorted the others into the ship, Dampierre was left behind. He turned around and saw…Taki.

"Beautiful _Signora,_ why do you not join your friends?" The kunoichi smirked,

"When I heard your name, I knew it was familiar…"

"Well, surely someone else likes me…" Shaking her head, the raven-haired woman continued,

"I am sure that you once called the Merchant from the East, the World's Best Assassin, the Alchemist of the Ages, Invincible Duelist, Jewel Mender and Miraculous Psychic…am I right?" Hearing those names, the Italian began to sweated,

"Lady, it seems you know much…" Taki went closer and grabbed his cloth, saying,

"I know you too much, con artist! And I hate trickster very much! I don't know your intentions, but once I found out you would regret this day in your life! So, don't try anything funny!" Despite afraid, the con artist quipped,

"Well, are all ninjas are serious like you?" Throwing him in disgust, Taki merely disappeared and reappeared inside the ship. Dampierre breathed in relief, as he wiped sweats with his handkerchief,

"Phew, she doesn't joking at all. Perhaps I should be careful with her…" He immediately went into the ship.

-----------------#--------------

Three hours later,

Dampierre's ship began to depart from Antwerp. The heroes watched the land with mixed feelings. For Siegfried and Hilde, this was the first time they left the land. Nothing was certain at the East, but they knew that they would find the answer once there.

-----------------#--------------

At Maxi's ship,

The Ryukyu pirate sailed his ship with few crews. Actually, he didn't like to leave Talim and Yun-Seong just like this. However, the presence of Nightmare and Astaroth might put their safety in jeopardy. He had already risked everything for one person. Truthfully, he felt troubled to carry the villains to the East. It wasn't his nature. Not for long, someone came,

"Sir Maxi, am I disturbing you?" Maxi turned around and saw Sophitia behind him. Her face looks sad. He asked,

"Yes, Miss Sophitia! How can I help you?"

"Please call me Sophie only; everyone also called me with that name…" Pondered awhile, the pirate agreed,

"Um…alright! Sophie, would you tell me how the good woman like you can be involved with Nightmare?"

"It is a long story, Sir Maxi…" Maxi merely smiled,

"Don't worry, I have a plenty of time…" Then Sophitia began to tell everything,

-----------------#--------------

After hearing the story, Maxi understood what makes the Greek woman changed sides. Yet, he asked again,

"Why don't you tell everything to Sir Siegfried, Miss Cassie, Miss Mi-na or…even Xiang? I think they could understand…" When Xianghua's name mentioned, Sophitia bit his lips. She couldn't tell Maxi that she deliberately led the Chinese girl to her demise. What would he react when he learn the story? With tears, she choked,

"I…I can't tell them…the stake is too great, Sir Maxi. It might sound dangerous, but I can't let them risk their lives further just for my selfishness…" The pirate was touched with that; nevertheless he said,

"I see…so I won't press you again! I can understand since I have hunted Astaroth for vengeance. I also don't want to put Xiang and Kilik in risk…Don't worry, Sophie. I will protect you, even if I have to die!" With choking sounds, the blond woman answered,

"Thank you very much, Sir Maxi! I really appreciate your concern…" Suddenly the clapping sound was heard. When they glanced above, they saw Raphael on the masts. He commented,

"_Bravo_, _ze_ touched to hear the story of the motherly love…" Maxi mocked,

"I thought the vampire don't have a heart…" Slowly floating downward, the Sorel master commented,

"Well, _Monsieur_ Maxi. That is a cruel accusation…you see I don't blindly follow Nightmare. I do this just for the sake of new world for Amy," Sophitia said,

"Yes, I heard about your adopted daughter…she was turned into a human by Kilik,"

"_Oui_, it is true, _Mademoiselle_ Sophitia! Therefore we are at the same boat…you join us because the love to your daughter, while I join for the sake of my daughter. If you need my help, just ask me…_ze_ won't hesitate to lay my life for thee…" Still not convinced with, Maxi asked, while leaning at his ship steering wheel,

"Speaking of that, where is your master?" The vampiric noble answered,

"He confined himself to a closed cabin; for what reason I not know…"

-----------------#--------------

Meanwhile inside Maxi's ship,

Nightmare confined himself in order to commune with his Master; he kowtowed and called,

_**"Lord Vader, what is thy bidding now?"**_

-----------------#--------------

Inside the Meditation Chamber at _Executor_,

Vader slightly disappointed with the lateness, but he quickly assured himself that his latest follower would do his best,

"Why do you contact me now, instead at the designated time and place, Nightmare? I want an answer, not an excuse!"

-----------------#--------------

Nightmare replied, _**"The situations is quite…complicated, Lord Vader. But I assure you that wasn't the sign of my disloyalty to you. I still committed to our agreements,"**_

-----------------#--------------

The Dark Lord of the Sith merely nodded; it still an excuse but it could be accepted. He continued his inquiry,

"Have you found Starkiller yet? As I ordered, you will assist him to uncover the disturbances,"

-----------------#--------------

The Azure Knight said, _**"No, Lord Vader. I have tried to find him through the Force, but no avail…if you order so, I would try my best to find him…"**_

-----------------#--------------

Vader barked, "_No need! He would find his way to accomplish his mission! You just focus to your mission at hand…I want the full information regarding the disturbance within a month. Is that clear, Nightmare?" _The demonic knight bowed,

_**"Yes, Lord Vader! I will soon deliver the information to you within a month."**_ After his master's presence fading, he knew well that the Dark Lord still not aware about the true nature of the disturbances. The important thing was to find Starkiller quickly and made sure that he wouldn't become a threat. He would try his best to be Vader's only apprentice. Then the door knocked,

_**"Who is that?"**_ Beyond the door, a feminine voice replied,

"It is me, Master! Tira!" With a simple hand gesture, Nightmare opened the door and allowed the Danish girl to enter.

"Do you call me, Master?" she asked eagerly. The Azure Knight answered,

_**"Yes, I want you to call Sophitia Alexandra to come here. There is something I want to talk with her…"**_ The mere mention of Sophitia instantly made the assassin frowned. But the creature didn't want to brook any refusal; he merely steeple his fingers toward her and said with threatening tone,

_**"Just bring her here, Tira! I order you! Now!"**_ Tira didn't answer as she stared to her master's hand until she finally said,

"Yes, Master! I will do it now…" After saying that, she left him alone.

-----------------#--------------

Onboard, Sophita, Maxi and Raphael still conversed when the Danish assassin came. She called,

"Hey, woman! Master called you…" The blond-haired woman turned around and asked,

"Nightmare calls me?" Impatient, Tira said,

"Yes, just come! Master doesn't like to wait…" Reluctantly, the Greek woman followed her into the cabin. The Ryukyu pirate and the Sorel master wondered what happened.

-----------------#--------------

Once inside, Sophitia found herself facing the Azure Knight. The creature spoke first,

_**"So, how do you feel now, Sophitia Alexandra?"**_ She replied absentmindedly,

"The same…I am curious why you are calling me here…" Nightmare rumbled,

_**"Do you not feel concern to your daughter? I am assured you, once I've fought the Hero King you shall be released from your obligation to me. As now, I want to give you something. Please look at the table beside you…"**_ Sophitia turned to the table and saw a set of armors lying on. The evil knight continued,

_**"Those armors were belonged to the Spartan. Our journey is perilous; therefore I decide to give the armors for you."**_ The woman took and examined the armor, before saying,

"It is unlike you, thinking of welfare of others…nevertheless I thank you for this simple gift." Nightmare responded,

_**"The concern I have is for those who help me furthering it…that's all!**_**"**

"Surely, you don't think that to Tira…" The Azure Knight didn't answer; instead he left the Greek woman alone with the armors. Sophitia sighed, but she welcomed the new attire. At least, she could follow Cassandra's advice about her clothes. Then she began to took off her garments and put the armors on her,

-----------------#--------------

Outside, Nightmare mused silently,

_I can sense my body began to deteriorate again, though the Dark Side sustains me. Tira wasn't reliable enough to be my host, but I still need her yet. Sophitia Alexandra could be the good candidate for that. There was no Soul Seed, but the armors that I gave to her were cursed with power of Soul Seed. Slowly but sure, she would be transformed and ready to be my next vessel!_ Then the creature chuckled evilly,

-----------------#--------------

On the Indian Ocean,

Kilik still looked after the unconscious Xianghua, even inside the Adrian. It was already five weeks since they left Wolfkrone. Though lacked power to create undeads, Cervantes de Leon still able to command the ghosts of the lost ships to sail his ship. The ship was constantly covered by a thick mist. It was not uncommon for the young master to hear the knocking and light footsteps on the deck, yet he ignored them. What concerned him was Xiang. He wondered when she finally woke up. Everytime he thought of that, the image of Sophitia appeared. He cursed her name. Sometimes he imagined when he met her and fought to the death. The bloodied figure of the Greek woman was surely satisfied him, but for a moment. Suddenly, a knocking sound was heard. He barked angrily,

"Who is it? I say that I don't want to be disturbed!" Then the Immortal Pirate came,

"Arr, don't be so upset! I just ask you to come for a meal…"

Kilik replied, "I am not hungry…" Cervantes frowned and suddenly grabbed the young master like lightning. Kilik struggled, however the pirate immediately smashed him to the floor and pin him, while taunting,

"Look at you! You are so weak…you haven't eaten for weeks. If I don't stop you, you might join my crew!" He pulled the weakened youth from the floor by hairs. Kilik's face was haggard and grown a disheveled beard. Cervantes continued,

"Perhaps you should look yourself to the mirror! In this condition, you won't be able to take me to the East!" Kilik said resignedly,

"May be it is better for me…"Instead, Cervantes dragged him to Xianghua's bed,

"Oh yeah? How about her? Have you thinking lately about your fiancée?"

"Perhaps you should stop pitying yourself; you are not even fit to take vengeance for her!" Then a light lit inside Kilik's eyes. He muttered,

"Yes…I must live! I must live to take vengeance to Sophitia Alexandra! This is for Xiang!"

Cervantes cheered, "Yes, that's the spirit! Now would you take a meal with me?"

"Yes, I will!"

-----------------#--------------

At the same time,

Ivy's black cutter ship sailed on the tranquil ocean. Ashlotte, Angol Fear and Starkiller were on board. Ivy was nowhere to be seen. The Dark Jedi was no stranger to the oceans, but as usual he felt the surrounding didn't support the Dark side. Too much midi-chlorians around here, and all of them was favored the Light side. However, he somehow was drawn to use the Force in such way. His master never taught him more about the Jedi of the past. Yet, he came to the conclusion that everything had its own mirror image. If he was the Dark Jedi, there must be another Jedi who didn't lean to the Dark side. Starkiller quickly banished such thoughts, and began to mediate. Not for long, the cranking sound came closer. When he squinted, the mechanical doll called,

"Mistress says that he needs you in her room…" Vader's apprentice wondered why she called him.

-----------------#--------------

Starkiller entered the luxurious bedroom, and stood there silently. Then Ivy came…with a gorgeous transparent gown before him. She called,

"Thank you for come, Sir Starkiller! Please take the drink and make yourself comfortable," Still wary, the Dark Jedi asked,

"Why are you calling me, Isabella?" The Englishwoman frowned slightly when her name was called without any honorifics. This youth was insolent, uncouth, brutal but…charming in another way. She said,

"Please, just call me 'Ivy'. I just want to discuss how you can sense the disturbance of those soul swords…" Starkiller still suspicious, but he didn't refuse her request,

"I sense it through the Force, that's all!"

"Mm," The white-haired woman purred, "Is the Force similar with what the Eastern people called as 'qi'?"

"I am afraid that I don't understand what you mean…" He was unable to continue his sentence, as Ivy started to caress her chest,

"Perhaps, we can discuss that on the bed…" Starkiller shrugged her, but she refused to give up. Ivy asked,

"Do you have a female companion in your place?" Instantly, Juno Eclipse appeared in his mind, yet the Dark Jedi tried to deny,

"Stop these playthings…"But he was pushed backward by the Englishwoman and landed on the soft bed. Ivy immediately on top of him, as she brought her face close to him,

"I can see your inexperience to handle a woman…perhaps I can teach you one or two things…" She kissed him closely. At first, Starkiller tried to struggle, but he found that was pleasurable and instantly gave in. Slowly, his hands began to hold Ivy.

-----------------#--------------

When kissed the Apprentice, Ivy felt something ecstatic and wanted more until the mental image of Siegfried Schtauffen appeared inside her mind. Suddenly, she stopped her kiss and immediately distanced herself from the youth. At the same time, Starkiller remembered Juno again and quickly pushed the woman off. He didn't know why he did that! For a moment both of them were silent until Ivy said,

"I apologize…this isn't supposedly to happen…" With disappointment, the Dark Jedi replied,

"Yes, it shouldn't happen at all…excuse me!" After saying that, he left her alone. Without warning, Ivy coughed profuse blood again, staining her beautiful gown. At that time, Ashlotte came and took her, while Angol Fear merely watched. The Englishwoman glanced to the death incarnate and said,

"My time is short! Before I succumbed, I will remember our contract…" Angol Fear answered,

"If I can see those soul blades, I shall have your soul as well…"

-----------------#--------------

Meanwhile at the Flower Hall, Fu-ma no Sato,

Ryuusei sat on the tatami, while several people surrounded her. He wore the black kimono with red blood vest and a silken veil. Before him, Miser prostrated to the floor. Geki was beside her and a red-haired female _oni_ with a single horn. Then a porcelain-masked woman played with her fan; she wasn't too far from the master of the Fu-ma Clan. The atmosphere inside the hall was tense. Beneath the silken veil, everyone was hard to know what Ryuusei's feelings. He finally spoke,

"Miser, get up…" The white-clothed kunoichi rose, "That wasn't your fault. Taki-_chan_ was quite resourceful, though just regaining her memories. She simply makes you indebted to her,"

Miser explained, "It was my fault, Ryuusei-_sama_! I have failed your orders and request the _seppuku_…"

"No!" the Master said sternly, "As far as I concerned, your honor is intact! I still need you here…get back to your place." The kunoichi nodded and returned. Geki complained,

"Taki had abandoned our clan for the second time! She must be punished severely to set…" Ryuusei merely silenced him with a gesture before speaking,

"It was completely my fault; I was too underestimating Taki's resourcefulness and Shura's defection. Nevertheless, they were the least of our concerns. The important thing was…the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur would come to our land." Silently, he clenched his fist,

"I won't allow that! The Soul Seeds alone had wrecked our clan, how much more if those soul blades coming here! The _shogun _andthe _samurai_ were too busy to deal with their bickering. The Ninja clans such as Iga and Koga were busy scurrying favor from the rising Tokugawa Ieyasu. Therefore, the duty to prevent evil was fallen to our shoulders, the Fu-ma Clan! Kamikirimusi!" Hearing the command, the female _oni_ kowtowed and shouted,

"_Hai_, Ryuusei-_sama_!" The masked _kage_ commanded,

"I assign you to prevent those _gaijin _warriors from stepping our land! I prefer them unharmed, but when it is possible!" Kamikirimusi nodded,

"Yes, Ryuusei-_sama_!" Then Ryuusei glanced to Geki, Miser and the rest,

"All of you must make sure that the bearers of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur never set their foot on _Nihon_!"

"_Hai, Ryuusei-sama!"_ Before everyone left, Miser still stays behind. Without asking her, the Fu-ma master said,

"If you ask me to spare Taki-_chan_, the answer is…depends of her reaction. If she insists to protect her _gaijin_ friends, then I have no other recourse but to destroy her as well." The kunoichi bowed,

"I understood…" With that, she vanished without any trace, as Ryuusei sighed. He pondered,

_This would be hard…but I can't risk that. Let her blood on my hands alone…_

-----------------#--------------

In other dimension,

At the Tower of Remembrance, the regal figure sat slouching at the cobra-shaped throne. He looks sleepy, but his mind was aware. The Hero King didn't know how long it passed since Arcturus' death but it didn't matter now. In order to wait the challengers, he had fashioned the tower according to his likings. Yet, it was nothing compared with Uruk, Thebes and Babylon. Such names were forgotten from the histories; when it was according to his plan he would make the world to remember them again…he would return the world to their former glory.

Footsteps broke his musing. Without glancing back, Algol already knew the intruder. It was a pale-skinned warrior with a horizontal blood stripes crossed from his face to torso. He also had a goatee and held a pair of wicked sabres. His breath was labored and ragged like a beast. Then the Hero King said,

"You are too early…everybody has not come yet! Perhaps you should return…" There was no answer. The Amorite continued,

"What do you get by challenging me, Kratos? I know your vendetta against the gods of Olympus…and I have nothing to do with them. I hate to stain your reputations as 'Slayer of Gods'…" Still the Spartan didn't answer. Algol sighed with resignation,

"Or perhaps, you also consider me as a god? Impressive, I probably do something that attracts your attention…" Kratos merely smiled only. Slowly but sure, the Hero King rose from his throne and begun to stretch his muscles, before saying,

"Anyway, I won't send you empty-handed! After all, I will entertain myself before waiting those blades comes." Roaring his warcries to his lungs, Kratos charged toward the old warrior and leaped to the air, raising Blades of Olympus. Instead, Algol smiled wickedly and his eyes glowed red and blue at the same time.

"I won't kill you right away," he stated, "But I will make you as my servan . It will teach you that not everyone can defy the gods and get away easily…" Algol lifted his right arm and produced a web of fleshy protrusions, which immediately engulfed Kratos within…

-----------------#--------------

At the planet Dagobah,

Yoda awoke from his meditation; he had already seen the consequences and the cause of the recent disturbance. It wouldn't be the last. The Jedi Grandmaster sighed,

"Has come the time now," he continued, "Upon us now the battle of the fates…decided everything shall be…the heir," He glanced and saw the magnificent tower beyond the portal…

Author's Note: Okay, the chapter is done. I don't play Broken Destinies, yet I put Kratos and Dampierre into the fiction. Since his critical finish was so funny, I decide to reveal how Dampierre got his ship. With the heroes and villains went to the East, the new adventure would begin. Ryuusei 's scheme would be revealed. May be I shall bring 'yuri' element back at the next story. I would take a break now. 'Legacy of the Souls' would be continued by 'Heir of the Soul Blades'. Hopefully, 'Heir' would be ready on December. I thank you for the reviews. See you on December.

Glossary:

Filipino:

Magiging masaya ito…pasensiya ka na ha?- This will be fun…just be patient, huh?

Barko-ship

Pumunta kami sa barko ni Kuya Maxi kanina, pero nawawala ang barko!- We'd gone to Kuya Maxi's ship, but the ship has disappeared.

Hindi totoo! Hindi iniiwanan ni kami kay Kuya Maxi!- That's not true! We didn't left behind by Kuya Maxi!

Pero …umiiyak ako narining ng kwento ito…-but I was crying to hear this story


	11. Kindred Spirit

Soul Calibur IV

Heir of the Soul Blades

Prologue

Kindred Spirit

At the same time on Earth,

The warriors had boarded Dampierre's ship, as the ship sailed to the open ocean. The Italian con man guided them to inside. He boasted,

"My ship has more than 30 cabins in different size…_Signor at Signorina_, you are welcome to choose your cabin…" Without hesitation, Hildegard von Krone declared,

"As a princess, I choose the largest one!" Giselle immediately protested,

"But it belongs to…" Dampierre quickly cut her sentence,

"If Your Highness likes it, then it shall be yours…" Everyone else was silent and accepted the remaining cabin. Taki passed the Italian and his henchmen, saying,

"I pick the farthest cabin, however I will keep watching you…" The World's Best Assassin smiled only,

"I will think of that, _Signora…_"

* * *

Later at the secluded corner,

Dampierre gathered his henchmen and said, "The _kunoichi_ know much about me…"

"_Sapristi!_" Ludovico exclaimed, "That's bad!"

Alfard asked, "What shall we do?" Le Bello thought deeply, until he suggested,

"Perhaps we should get rid of her…" Giselle shook her head,

"That was a tall order, milord! You know well how skillful the ninja are…Eliminated her without someone else know was surely a daunting task," He nodded upon the woman's saying,

"Mm, perhaps we can try…maybe our luck…as far as I concerned, the ninja isn't always invincible. One thing for sure, she can't stay around here," The blond henchman responded,

"If she's disappeared, her friends surely noticed it…" Dampierre frowned; he had to admit they were right. Nevertheless, Taki's presence was irritating. It must be remedied quickly. He said,

"Ludovico, you are right…perhaps we should think another way…" The discussion went on until night.

* * *

Tower of Remembrance- Ancient Gate,

Before the massive tower, there was a barren, rocky area surrounded by lava. The clouds were lurking over the area. At the gate itself, the chained figure was hung with his arm stretched. The white-haired man was waited.

Kratos slowly opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was the Hero King. He almost charged toward him, but the chains around his wrists restrained him. He snarled like a rabid beast,

"You! Release me at once!!" Algol merely smiled upon the Spartan's violent response,

"Take it easy, Kratos," he continued, "You should be thankful that I didn't kill you instantly…"

Kratos didn't buy that; he asked beneath the clenched teeth, "Why do you let me alive? What do you want from me?"

The Hero King walked toward him, and then knelt. The Amorite ruler faced him face-to-face, saying,

"Nothing, perhaps I just see a kindred spirit within you Kratos. In this world, only we who deserved to called as the warriors!" The Spartan saw Algol's eyes glowed blue and red at the same time, as he continued,

"We shall show that to those up-starters!"

* * *

Few weeks later, at the night,

Dampierre's ship sailed upon the calm sea with the shining moon. Everyone but Taki had gone asleep. The kunoichi still in deep thought. She was troubled with Sophitia's decision to join with Nightmare. She also knew that the Greek woman had intentionally attacked Xianghua and Setsuka; that wasn't a secret since Cassie and Kilik know that. Moreover, she wondered what Ryuusei's plan by sent Shura, Miser and her to retrieve the Soul Blades. Surely not for imitating Toki, her _senpai_ knew too well about the disaster that the Evil Seed had wrought to the Fu-ma.

There was another thing; she missed _love_. The raven-haired woman felt devoid after the brainwashing by the Fu-ma. She had forgotten how to love someone…for a long time she had loved Sophitia Alexandra like herself. Now she was gone, and Taki had sworn to retrieve her back. Yet the void within her heart wasn't gone easily. At the same time she felt that she wasn't alone.

"You don't have to hide, Miss Mi-na…" she called, "I know you are there," The Korean girl came out as she smiled sheepishly. She asked,

"How long you know that was me?" The kunoichi answered,

"Long enough…" she mused awhile, "But I am welcome your company right now," Walking to her side, Mi-na inquired,

"Taki-_san_, are you still thinking Sophie after…what she did to Xianghua and Setsuka?" The pony-tailed woman sighed,

"If I say no, then I am lying to myself. Truthfully, I don't understand why Sophie does that. She wouldn't do such thing, unless there was a very strong reason. Nightmare might have something to do behind this." The young girl nodded,

"I agree with you, Taki-_san_! I know Sophie is a gentle woman. That is why she liked you?"

"She might be strong, but I can see there is fragility inside her," Taki turned to her, "In other hand, her sister grew as a strong girl. You can see that." Seong Mi-na's face looks dejected,

"Yes, you are probably right…" Realizing that she had offended unconsciously, the kunoichi apologized,

"I am sorry for your relationship…I don't mean to…" The Korean girl shook her head,

"That's alright. It seems my relationship didn't work to both of them…"Then she glanced naughtily to Taki,

"Taki-_san_, do you remember the last time we fought?" The Fu-ma laughed,

"Of course, when I remember the event I don't believe that I can act silly like that. I was jealous at that time," Mi-na went closer to her and teased,

"Do you remember when we talk after the fight?" Taki asked quizzically,

"What talk?" With bulged vein, Mi-na explained,

"You said that you would include me as well after Sophitia. I thought it won't ever happen with your 'supposed' death. Now you are alive...so I ask you what you think." Taki pondered a while until something dawned inside her mind. She remembered,

"_Mi-na, would you come here?" The Korean girl turned incredulously, and then the kunoichi planted a kiss on her cheek. She was startled with the gesture,_

"_Taki-__san__, you…" The Fu-ma smiled,_

"_Don't worry. After the tryst with Sophie-__chan__, would you care to be with me as well?" The young girl merely smirked,_

"_Who knows? I'm not afraid…" _Now everything was clear. She replied,

"Of course, the promise must be honored and you will see that I always respect my promise." Without much ado, Taki held Mi-na's face and kissed her lips passionately. The Korean girl returned the favor. After kissing, they slowly distanced. The kunoichi gestured,

"Perhaps we should go to somewhere where we can…share more privately, Mi-na-_chan_," The girl agreed,

"I can't more agree with you, Taki-_chan_…" By holding hands each other, both of them entered into a secluded cabin.

Once inside,

Seong Mi-na begun to undress Taki by pulling her jumpsuit off. In other hand, the raven-haired kunoichi pulled her flowery skirt off.

* * *

Inside the another cabin,

Hildegard couldn't sleep inside the huge, luxurious cabin. She remembered her kingdom and …her father. At first, she hoped the Hero King might know the cure for Miss Xianghua, Setsuka and her father. Yet, something nagged her mind;

_What if Algol knows not the cure?_ If it is true, then her quest was failed. The princess couldn't bear the thought that her father would spend the rest of his life inside the dungeon. He would die without any dignities as a king. She awoke and left her cabin to find a fresh air. At the same time, Hilde thought about Scheherazade and Siegfried. Perhaps talking with them can ease her mind. He went to the German's cabin first and knocked. A voice came from the opposite,

"_Ja?_ Who is it?" She answered,

"It is me, _Herr_ Siegfried…" Not for long, the door creaked and Siegfried came,

"Yes, Your Highness…can I help you?" Hilde said,

"I just want to talk with you…I have several uneasiness about the quest," The knight pondered awhile, and then answered,

"I love to, Your Highness…unfortunately; I have something important to do. Therefore I can't accompany you…"

"Oh," Hilde's face looks dejected, "In that case, I will ask Scheherazade…sorry for disturbing you, _Herr _Siegfried."

"The same with me, Your Highness! I am the one who supposedly say apology," Without much ado, the auburn-haired girl left him.

* * *

Once Siegfried was alone, he went to the Soul Calibur and sat on the soft bed. Sighing, he regretted to lie to Hilde. He had kept the strong façade until now, and he felt overwhelmed. Many things had happened; defection of Sophitia and Kilik. Nightmare has gotten stronger since their last fight at the Forgotten Cathedral. Though not in the Night Terror mode, nevertheless the creature wasn't the same. It was proven by taking down Miss Xianghua, who had defeated him twice. In additional, Algol the Hero King had showed himself. The knight didn't know about him, but it was certain that he was a formidable opponent. Against such foe, his only hope lay upon the strange magic called 'The Force'. He could sense the Azure Knight possessed the same magic, yet it was different.

The German turned to the crystal water jug and glasses nearby. Slowly, he lifted his right hand and focused toward the glasses. He tried to move them through his mind./ The glasses shook, but not moving. Once again, he sighed.

_This might take a lot of time…while time is the luxury that we aren't having now…_

"_Deep in thinking you are, youngling…"_ Siegfried stunned to hear the impish voice; when he lifted his head he saw the little green alien before him. The alien asked,

"_Not answering you are, youngling?"_ Instantly, the knight said, "The voice…you are the one who told me to teach 'the Force'…how do I call you?" The Jedi Master smiled,

"_Ah, remember you are. Yoda just call me…_" Though still unsure, Siegfried bowed before the Jedi Master,

"I give my respect, Master Joda!" Yoda shook his head in amazement,

"_Always like that all younglings, including you. Well, listen me youngling. Breaking the barrier between the worlds the last impact of the blades. See and feel you now I can…" _ The German knight answered,

"It must be the clash between me and Nightmare, I didn't know that. That must be caused by Soul Edge and Soul Calibur…" The Master nodded,

"_Hm, however sense something I am. Arranged these events by someone with greater power from your world…"_

"You are speaking about Algol…" Yoda continued,

"_Disturbed the balance was…interfere not I am. Restore the balance you must…yet the Force I must teach you…"_ Siegfried Schtauffen bowed again,

"Then, I ask your guidance, Master Joda!" The Jedi Master pondered the potential before him, despite his hesitation,

"_Mm, too old you are…but not have I am choice upon this. At the stake the fate of my world and yours…promise would you to follow my instruction?"_

"I gladly obey you, Master…" With a heavy breath, the Master said,

"_Very well, padawan you are from now…guided me to you the Force. Must know you are how to be a Jedi…though know not your world about the Jedi."_

"_Be prepare…shall train you I am the Light Side!"_

* * *

Outside the cabin,

Hildegard stared the ocean, as the waves rocked the ship gently. She was unable to find Scheherazade. The same question still nagged her mind. The princess wondered whether the quest was worth. And then…

"Oh la la, why are you so dejected, Your Highness?" The auburn-haired girl turned around and saw Dampierre beside.

"Oh, it is you, _Herr _Dampierre…" she simply turned to the sea. This prompted the con man to say,

"The sea is turbulent like our hearts…sometimes there was something that we carry inside, but we don't want the others to know it," Hilde didn't reply. Le Bello continued,

"Please tell me, Princess! I am not what it looks, but I am a helping person…tell me what troubles you. Perhaps I might help…" She laughed,

"How will you help me, _Herr_ Dampierre? I had ask many people but they didn't have the solution…I am tired with their empty promises!" Instead, the Italian persuaded,

"Try me then…" Hilde admitted that the gentlemen sometimes unnerved her, but he might be a good listener. Someone to trust other than Siegfried. Sighing, she said,

"Very well, I will tell you _Herr_ Dampierre…" Then she told everything about her plight and her father's illness.

* * *

Dampierre listened carefully; he amazed to learn about the soul blades. Yet, he realized this might be his chance to become a hero. What afflicted Hilde's father was unknown. To this he said,

"Your Highness," he said solemnly, "I won't give you empty hope…coincidently, I am an alchemist. I had heard about medication that might alleviate your father's insanity," At first, Hilde stunned to hear that, yet she was quick enough to dismiss.

"_Herr _Dampierre, many people had said the same words like you…"

"I don't lying, Princess! In the East, there were many exotic herbs and ingredients that might cure your father. At least, we try…" Hilde hesitated; could she trust this man? She had trusted Siegfried and his friends…therefore she might give a chance to him. Finally, she said,

"_Herr _Dampierre, your words had convinced me…and it seems that you're sincere. Very well, you can help me to find the said medicine for my father…" Dampierre kissed her hand,

"I gladly follow you, Your Highness…" The princess pulled her hand immediately,

"However, if I know you're disappointing me I would make sure you would regret that…understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness…" Hilde smiled again, and then said,

"Now I will return to my room…goodnight, \_Herr_ Dampierre!" The con man merely nodded. Once she gone, his henchmen appeared with frowned face. Giselle spoke,

"Well, it seems one woman who wants your head isn't enough for you…now you add another one!" Alfard added,

"What if the medicine doesn't exist at all?" Dampierre shushed them, and then said,

"That wasn't a fluke, because I have seen it with my own eyes. I will help the princess to cure her father. We might not get rid the kunoichi, however with the princess in our sides she would think twice to harm us…" Ludovico commented,

"What a risky gambit…" The Italian replied,

"…but worth of it!" Then they laughed.

* * *

At another place,

Maxi steered his ship steadily. Tonight nobody was seen on the deck. Raphael Sorel usually strolled around at this time, but now he was nowhere to seen. Tira was accompanied her master Nightmare. Meanwhile, Asta…he gritted his teeth upon thinking the murderous golem. That abomination was inside the storage room. It might be good riddance for it, as long as it didn't sticking its nose on him. He was troubled because he didn't see Sophitia for the whole day. He wondered…

"Hello, Sir Maxi…" The pirate glanced around and saw her. The Greek woman had worn the Spartan armor now. Despite so, her appearance still looks graceful. But Maxi felt something different about her.

"Long time not see you, Miss Sophie…" he complimented, "I thought you had seasickness…"

Sophtia answered with a light smile, "Sort of …but I am alright now…"

"Nice armor, where do you get it?"

"Nightmare gave it to me…" Hearing that, Maxi frowned. From his experience with Kilik and Xianghua, Nightmare wasn't care about lives, especially its henchmen. Now the creature gave the armor to her…something was fishy about this. Nevertheless, Sophitia cared little about that. She asked,

"What do you think, Sir Maxi? Is it fit for me?"

The Ryukyu pirate nodded, "Yes, it is…you look different with that! Sophitia replied,

"Thank you…now I am more confident to help Pyrrha…I am sure that Nightmare would fulfill its promise," Now this puzzled Maxi. Last time, she was unsure about the Azure Knight. Today, she somehow convinced that the evil knight would fulfill the promise. Silently, he cursed,

_Nightmare, what have you done to Miss Sophitia?_

* * *

Back to the Tower of Remembrance,

Kratos still involved in the battle of wits with Algol. He tried to be defiant, but it seemed difficult. The Hero King wasn't like the Olympian gods; he simply spared him. If he wants to pursue his objective, therefore he must play Algol's game a little while. Once the game was over, he would have his revenge again. The Spartan called,

"Hey, I want to talk with you…" The Amorite glanced lazily and asked,

"Well? Have you changed your mind?" Kratos answered,

"We are going nowhere in this situation…therefore, I decide to play your game! Bur remember! I am not your servant; I simply tag along with you…" Algol smiled,

"That's fine with me!" With a cutting gesture, the Hero King released the God of War from his chains. Kratos fell to the ground; he rose and found the Blade of Olympus before him. Algol spoke

"As a token of goodwill, I returned your weapons!" The Spartan grabbed the weapons and stared the tall Amorite. He could stab or cut him into two, and then continued his pursuit of Zeus. Yet, he was curious about this game, and wanted to see how the end is. Surprisingly, he sheathed the Blade of Olympus and…offered his right hand to Algol,

"I am no longer a warrior, but you treat me as one! I will play in your game!" Algol shook his hand,

"Good, once this finish I shall help you in your vendetta…" Kratos grinned sinisterly,

"I appreciate that!"

* * *

At the same time at Imperial Center,

Vader had just returned from another errand by Emperor Palpatine. Once done, he quickly returned to his palace. Silently, the Dark Lord hoped any news from Starkiller or Nightmare, but had none. If anything, he sensed the disturbance was grown larger than the previous. It would be easier, if he had precognitive ability like Emperor.

Suddenly, Vader felt that he wasn't in control of everything. He had done this without Emperor's knowledge, thus he had to bear the risk alone. He knew that the Dark Side was rife with betrayal. Starkiller was unstable and unpredictable, but being his master he could anticipate it. He also the master of Nightmare, but the creature was too chaotic…it was even more unpredictable than the Dark Jedi. In order to gain control, he must go to the unknown world by himself, confronting his wayward disciples. Vader glanced to the _Executor_'s commanding officer. The said officer asked nervously,

"Yes, Lord Vader?" the Dark Lord of the Sith said,

"Turn the ship to the coordinate that Juno Eclipse told…"

"Your order shall be carried away, Lord Vader!" As the officer departed, he mused,

_I must reassert my control over the situation. I can't afford any mistake this time!_

* * *

Next night,

Cassandra opened her eyes. She was upon the ship deck and saw…the blood. Terrified, she walked away and turned back. What she saw scared her to the bones…Rock lay dead with wounds criss-crossed his huge body. Close to him, it was…the cold body of Amy Sorel. Her gothic costume was shredded and Albion was impaled through her chest. The Greek girl ran away from the grisly scene. She spotted something moved; it was a little girl. She recognized her and called,

"Talim…it is me!" The Filipino priestess turned to her and shouted,

"Ate Cassie, anong nangyari dito?" Cassandra said,

"I wish I know that…"

* * *

Author's Note: Happy New Year 2010 (I know it is belated!) This is the first chapter of 'Heir'. More chapters would follow as the adventure brought the warriors back to the East. At the same time, Kratos and Algol had reached some understanding, while Mi-na and Taki revived their sparks again. Siegfried was started his Jedi training and Vader prepared to follow his disciples. A subtle change happened to Sophitia. Wait for the next chapter, "The Witch Hunt".


	12. The Witch Hunt

The Witch Hunt

* * *

Early afternoon at Fu-ma no Sato,

Ryuusei stood at the windows, watching the blooming sakura tree. He still wore his silken veil; though not oversee any meeting of the clan. Not for long, the _shoji_ slided and a black-garbed ninja knelt. He reported,

"_Kage_, our informants had reported the ship, which brought the _gaijin_ warriors and _nuke-nin_ was spotted at Ayyuthaya. From our estimations, they would reach _Nihon_ in three weeks. Our spies on the open seas also reported three more ships at the same direction. It seems they didn't go together…" Ryuusei said,

"_Arigato_ for the reports…you can return to your place. Did you bring Kamikirimusi here?" Before the ninja spoke, the red-haired female oni shouted,

"I am here! What do you want?" The _kage_ didn't answer; instead he gestured the ninja to depart.

"Have a sit, Kamikirimusi -_san_…" The female oni entered the room with a heavy steps and she also brought her _tetsubo_. When she sat, the room almost shaken. Yet, Ryuusei felt undisturbed with that. He explained,

"I called you, because I have a mission for you…" Kamikirimusi asked,

"What is it?" The Fu-ma Master turned his body and said,

"I want you to bring Taki here…" The oni grinned, when heard the order,

"Alive or…"

"When it is possible…there is something else! If you see her with…her intimate friends, you have my permission to crush them. I believe it is clear for you," Kami commented,

"Sounds cruel, but I will do as you ordered. By the way, the_ wakou_ was ready. Our men had been infiltrated into those cutthroats and convinced them that the _gaijin_ ship had plenty of treasures…what I don't understand is why we working with them." Ryuusei replied,

"I simply use the _wakous_ to achieve two objectives. _Shogun_ Tokugawa had ordered their eradication, though not enforced. With this, we can kill two birds with a stone," The female oni laughed,

"I knew it! You're so manipulative…anyway, I will depart to carry your orders…" With a heavy stomp, she left the Master alone. Ryuusei went to the _tatami _and sat, before he took a pen and began to write a poem…

* * *

At sunset,

Ivy's black ship still sailed the South China Sea. Starkiller was on the deck, practicing his stance. With one flick, his light saber came with humming sound. The Dark Jedi felt the practice was mundane in this planet. He had no practice bot around, however his sparring partner was PROXY. Nevertheless, he couldn't let his skill rust here. He slashed in the mid-air, fighting against his shadow. The saber's humming grew louder when meet with the air. At the steering wheel, the captain was pretending not see anything.

* * *

Inside her room, Ivy was sat upon the ritual circle, alighted by the black candles. Ashlotte was inert, while Angol Fear slept. The Englishwoman ignored them, but she couldn't ignore the loud humming sound outside. She tried to ignore it, yet it was hard. The sound was breaking her concentration. She was unable to contact someone from beyond. Gritting her teeth, she took Valentine and swipes it. Its slash immediately put off the candles around her. With that, she walked outside.

* * *

The Dark Jedi was so consummated with his training; he leaped to the air and performed four single slashes in the mid-air. When landed, he slings his light saber like a boomerang. The weapon followed a parabola pattern. As it closed by, Starkiller fetched it by suspending himself on the air and slowly floated to the ground. Then the applause came. The youth turned around and saw Ivy not far from him.

"How long you have been watching me?" he asked gruffly. The Countess smiled,

"Long enough…your maneuvers is fascinating! I knew several martial art disciplines, but I am unfamiliar with yours. Would you care to tell me what it is?" The Apprentice was silent. Yet, Ivy didn't give up,

"No? Anyway, your weapon is…incredible! Can I see that…" Starkiller answered flatly,

"No!" Instead offended, Ivy said,

"You are unique, Sir Starkiller…you are not a gentlemen by my standard, but somehow you aren't come from our world. To this, I am curious…are you come this far just for the soul blades?" The Dark Jedi distanced himself, before answered,

"I simply do my mission to uncover the mysterious disturbances…that's all!" The Englishwoman went closer,

"As I said before, I am not familiar with your weapon…what do you call it? Please, can you tell me once?"

A single word came from Starkiller, "Light saber…"

"Yes, your light saber…but I recognize the principle behind it. Your weapon must be used a crystal or a gem for its source, am I right?" The youth didn't deny nor confirm her answer. Ivy smiled,

"So, it was right then…I have something for you," Ivy groped her pocket and produced a black gem. She said,

"Why don't you try this, Sir Starkiller? I found this strange gem when I was a child; since then I always bring it as a lucky charm." She tossed the gem to him, "Perhaps, it might bring the good luck for you! Goodnight…" When she left, Vader's Apprentice watched the black crystal curiously. He pondered,

_She isn't an ordinary woman…only seeing me once, she already know the principle of lightsaber. Not only that, this strange crystal is similar with what I use for powering my light saber. I wonder what its use for me…_

With that, he concluded his training was over and went to his cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dampierre's ship,

While everyone else slept, Talim and Cassandra were restless…like they had a nightmare.

* * *

Inside their dreams,

Cassandra and Talim watched Amy's dead body. The French girl's eyes looked empty. The Greek girl closed her eyes respectfully. The Filipino cried,

"Patay si Rock…ngayon Binibining Amy rin…Hindi ko nakita Kuya Yun-Seong, Ate Taki, Ate Mi-na…"

"Shh…" Cassandra calmed, "Let's move on to another deck…perhaps we'll meet them," They walked over to the sides of the ship, but stopped as they saw the huge crack on the wall. The crack somehow went inside the cabins. Both of them moved slowly into the crash…and saw another grisly scene. At the middle of the cabin, two bodies crumpled…they were Seong Mi-na and Taki. Instantly, Cassandra's face turned pale. Talim was unable to restrain her emotion,

"ATE TAKI!" She ran toward them and hugged the dead kunoichi. She shook hysterically,

"Ate Taki, gising na! Gising!" Yet, there was no answer. While the priestess cried, the Greek girl watched the cold body of Seoung Han Myoung's daughter. Her tears begun to well.

"Mi-na, I am very sorry for this…you don't deserve this…I am sorry!" Wiping her tears, Cassandra took a blanket and covered those bodies. She called,

"Talim, let's go! There's nothing we can do here…" Still sobbing, Talim said,

"Kailangan nakita si Kuya Yun-seong…"

"Yes, we must move on…" Both girls sorrowfully left the room,

* * *

At the Tower of Remembrance,

Kratos and Algol arrived on the huge open arena; its surrounding was adorned by the ring of pillars. Both warriors stood in the center of the arena. The Spartan asked,

"What is it?" The Amorite instead asked back,

"Do you not recognize this, Kratos?" The huge warrior snarled,

"Don't play with me! I agree to come with you, not for make fool! Tell me what it is!"

The Hero King explained, "This is the Challenge of the God…I simply create this out of your memories,"

"From my memory?" Kratos turned sullen, "I have none…they were gone…taken by the gods!"

"I can help you to restore them…" Algol offered,

"No, thanks!" The Spartan warrior stared defiantly, "Tell me what your plan is…"

"My plan?" Algol smiled; his eyes begun to glow again, "This will be your arena for the warriors…as for now, I want to practice a little bit!" Kratos pulled his blades and said gleefully,

"Finally, the second round! I think this can warm me up before the real challenge comes!"

"Don't get yourself cocky, Kratos! Be ready now!" Then those warriors began to charge each other…

* * *

Back to Dampierre's ship,

Siegfried perspired heavily; he never thought to train so hard. He stood head down, standing with only an arm. At the same time, the heavy cabinet slightly floated on the air.

_It is so hard…I wonder why Master Joda trained me so hard…_ Suddenly, his concentration was abruptly broken. The cabinet thudded on the floor. The German was losing his balance, yet he somersaulted and landed on his feet. Then…someone hit him,

"Ouch!" He turned and saw the Jedi Master beside him.

"Tired you are so? Progressing you are not…" Upon his reprimands, Siegfried said,

"We have trained for almost four hours…and you don't let me rest…"

Yoda sighed, "Younglings…excuse have they are. Fine, rest you can take," Breathing in relief, the knight took a towel and wiped it on her well-toned body. He rubbed his pained head,

"You are harder than any drill instructor I've encounter…" The green impish master replied,

"Harder I must to train, control the emotions first before you control the Force. Fear still I senses in you,"

Siegfried didn't deny, "I still haunted with my past sins…I afraid I might…"

"Afraid you must not! Fear leads to anger…anger leads to the Dark Side. Once you are inside the Dark side,"

"I have tasted it and I don't wish to return again…tell me more about the Force, Master Joda,"

"As I said…existing around the living things the Force is. Your planet is rich with it as far as I concerned. Progresses further you can here. Defend the living things the Light side is…yet craving and bring death the Dark side is,"

"Predicting the opponent's moves and lifting objects are the only things the Force can do?" As a result, the knight received another whack on his head from the Jedi Master,

"Ouch! Why are you hit me again?"

"Not listening you is…can do anything within its limit the Force. Foresight it has…"

"Foresight? You mean looking into future…can I learn it?" Before Yoda whacked him again, Siegfried caught the stick first. Yoda merely smiled,

"You are learning I see…must return to concentration first to do Foresight…but warn you I am. Hard to predict the future events are." The German nodded and began to take meditating position, though awkward.

* * *

On the same time,

Cassandra and Talim were still inside their nightmares. They continued to walk the ship's corridor and eventually encountered…Mitsurugi's mangled body. To this, the Greek girl was unable to hold herself; she vomited.

Talim cried, "Ate Cassie, hindi ko kaya ito…maraming tao ng kilala patay…hindi ko kaya ito!" Then Cassandra grabbed her clothes and barked,

"Look, Talim! I don't like this either, but we have no choice here! We must go out and find someone else…" She wiped the Priestess' teary eyes,

"Shh, please don't cry. Yun-Seong would be worried to see you like this…" The Filipino girl replied,

"Tama ka, Ate! Hindi ko iiyak…tuloy natin…"

"Yes, we shall continue…" Leaving Mitsurugi, those girls walked up to the deck.

* * *

Inside Siegfried's room,

The German knight still tried to focus, while the Jedi Master supervised him. Not for long, he said,

"I see something…I see myself inside this ship,"

"Ah, the future you see now. Continue as you walk…" Siegfried nodded,

"I was inside the corridor…it filled with…blood…"

"Go on…"

"_Mein Gott_," the blond knight exclaimed as he closed his eyes, "I saw…_Herr _Rock and _Fraulein_ Amy! They are…dead…"

"Feel not…future event they are…must not follow them you. Trust in the Force…"

"You are right, Master Joda…I shall continue to the deck…"

* * *

While in their dreams,

Cassandra and Talim finally managed to reach the deck. There, the grisly scene greeted them. Dampierre's crews sprawled dead around the deck. Yet, they could see the signs of fighting around. Not for long, they heard the clashing noise and someone thrown in front of them. Talim shocked to see the person,

"Kuya Yun-Seong!" The red-haired youth turned,

"Talim! Cassie! You shouldn't be here! This place is too dangerous…" Before he finished, someone cut him,

"Dangerous for you, perhaps!" Now it was Cassandra's turn to be shocked. Sophitia Alexandra in her battle armor stood menacingly before them. Yun-Seong was ready to attack her again, before she called,

"Sophie, what are you doing? Why are you attacking Yun-Seong?"

The older woman replied, "Sis, it seems you are doing well in my absence. I just doing what Nightmare told me,"

"You? Doing Nightmare's order? It is not you, Sophie!"

The Greek woman said impatiently, "Sis, move over or I have to destroy you along with them!" Gritting her teeth, Cassandra pulled her Omega Sword and Digamma Shield,

"If you insist, Sis! Then I will be your opponent!" As the younger girl stormed her sister, the Priestess caught another figure at the bow of the ship…his eyes glowed red and blue…

The figure spoke, "Find the Hero King and seek his counsel…" With that, everything went into nothingness.

* * *

Back to the Challenge of the Gods,

The fight between the Amorite and the Spartan halted abruptly, as Algol glanced to another direction. Kratos didn't give the hell of that; he leaped to the air and ready to cut vertically. To his chagrin, his opponent dissipated into nothingness,

And materialized at the opposite side.

"What is it? Have you afraid?" The Hero King answered,

"Some of them have reached me through the visions, including the bearer of Soul Calibur…"

* * *

On the sea,

The fleet of _wakou_ sailed silently upon the open sea; their objective was one: the large Galleon ship. With 400-strong, able bodied men, the pirate expected that would be the easy prey. Amongst them, the Fu-ma ninja had bidden their time. Geki stood at the astern of the ship, when Kamikirimusi came.

"Anxious?" the ninja asked the female oni, "You should be…the oni never used to be at the sea!"

"Thanks for your concern!" Kamikirimusi spat, "You and I have a mission!"

"I know! I deal with the _gaijins_, while you deal with Taki." Geki grinned, "Yet, one thing I not understood is why _kage _send you to this?" The red-haired oni growled,

"Another question, you will answer to my _tetsubo!_" Then someone called,

"The ship! We have spotted the ship!" Instantly, the pirate scrambled to the deck and ready to charge the ship. Disinterested, Geki said,

"We will continue our discussion in some other time! Now we must do our mission…" With that, he disappeared among the crowd. Kamikirimusi glanced to Dampierre's ship, which now getting closer to them. She smiled with anticipation.

* * *

In other hand,

Siegfried disturbed with what he foresaw; the death of Taki, Seong Mi-na, Mitsurugi and Yoshimitsu. Yet, he was unable to do anything. Yoda continued to remind him that what happened in the future was uncertain. He must not act upon it. Then…he saw something that troubled him,

"Master Joda…I see…Hilde…she was screaming for help…"

The Jedi Grandmaster said, "Continue with your focus you must…ignore it…" To this, the knight replied,

"To this, I can't…I must help her!"

"Then put in danger she by you. Uncertain the future is…" Suddenly, the knight rose,

"I'm sorry, Master Joda! I have given my oath to protect her…and I won't let that happen!" As he left, Yoda sighed,

"Still reckless he is…still long way to learn…"

* * *

At the same time,

Cassandra and Talim awoke at the same time, and they heard the commotion outside. Without waiting, they took their weapons and went outside. Outside, they saw…the _wakou_ had attacked the ship and the crews were trying to repel them. The pirate turned their attention to the girls…

* * *

Taki and Seong Mi-na still deep in sleep, not noticing what happened outside. From the other side of the ship, the Japanese pirate threw their hooks and begun to climb. Kamikirimusi climbed the ship with monkey-like agility.

* * *

Siegfried Schtauffen had worn his armor and took the battered zweihander. As he opened the door, two black-garbed ninja attacked him…

* * *

Miles away,

Maxi had seen the coastline; it meant they had arrived. Then Nightmare came to the deck. Tira and Raphael accompanied him, though Sophitia joined them later. The Ryukyu pirate was uneasy to have the Azure Knight on his deck, but he wouldn't protest him. Then the creature spoke,

_**"Finally, we are arrive at the land…am I right, Sir Maxi?"**_

"Yes, we have arrived," Maxi answered monotonously, "Then what shall you do?"

_**"Find the portal and challenge Algol…that's all!"**_ Sophitia added,

"After that, I can save Pyrrha…" Hearing that, Maxi had determined that he would join Nightmare's band with one mission: to stop Sophitia's descent to darkness.

* * *

At the Adrian,

Kilik was cradled the comatose Xianghua, when Cervantes came,

"What do you want?" he asked irritably. The Immortal Pirate said,

"Just want to inform you, that we have landed…"

"Any news about Sophitia Alexandra?"

"Not yet, but when you are on the land you can ask about it…" The former monk glanced to the Chinese girl,

"For a moment, dear…I shall avenge you,"

* * *

Author's Note: Gong Xi Fat Choi! Sorry for the lateness. Before reaching Japan, the warriors were attacked by the Japanese pirates or _wakou_¸ along with Fu-ma ninja. Starkiller have received his first souvenir from the Earth. While Cassandra and Talim dealt with their nightmares, Siegfried had to deal with the consequences of learning the Force. Would the future that he foresaw become reality? What is Ryuusei's true plan? Find the answer in the next chapter, "Captivated Hearts".

Glossary:

Filipino:

hindi ko kaya ito… = I can't stand it

maraming tao ng kilala patay = many people that we know died


	13. Captivated Hearts

Captivated Hearts

Few hours before,

Heishiro Mitsurugi stood stoically on the ship deck. He felt restless inside the cabin; his mind still preoccupied with Setsuka. The ronin glanced to his left side, spotting Yoshimitsu in meditating position. Snorting, the Beast turned again to the open sea. He remembered his stint when join with the _wakou…_and he spotted their fleet in front of the galleon. This made him frown. The _wakou _occasionally attacked the western ships, but not where the Tokugawa rules supreme. Beside, the fleet was too large just to raid the ship like this. Something isn't right.

"Trouble?" the Manji asked. Mitsurugi nodded,

"Yes, these _wakou_ must either stupid or desperate that they were attacking us in the large number. From my experiences, they usually use the smaller fleet," Yoshimitsu saw the fleet and remarked,

"Except they know that we're here…that's the possible explanation!" he turned back, saying, "I will tell the ship captain that he should be ready for the pirates!" The ronin replied, as he pulled his katana

"Do that quickly, while I am ready to teach those upstarts of their error…" Dampierre's ship was closing distance with those fleets.

* * *

Few minutes later,

Hildegard von Krone surprised to find the deck was filled with the fighting men. She was unfamiliar with the _wakou_s but she was certain that they weren't friendly. Her deductions were proven right, as the pirate were after her. With graceful movements, Hilde pulled Glazende Nova and Frischer Himmel. She whirled like a ballerina in the midst of her opponent, slashing them with impunity. Groan and shriek immediately came from those pirates. She shouted angrily,

"_Verdamnt_! How dare you to attack me, the Maiden of the Silver Wolf!" Seeing her demeanor, the other pirates were hesitant to attack her. The princess of Wolfkrone taunted,

"Come! I shall teach you the lesson that you won't forget!" With that, she charged toward the _wakou_…

* * *

In other place,

The pirates swung their weapons toward Cassandra Alexandra and Talim, thinking they were just the defenseless girls. But they were sorely wrong…

Cassandra punched one of her attackers exactly on the stomach, and then delivered a kick to his groin. Not stopping there, she slashed circularly with Digamma Sword, sending the rest to the distance. The Filipino priestess didn't want to lose. Pulling her Syi Syarika and Cao Ankana, she showed the _wakou_ her mean side. As the Japanese raider swung his katana, she moved swiftly, flip over her opponent's arm seemingly breaking it. She landed on her opponent's chest, and smashed both of her elbow blades hard into the exposed opponent's face flipping the blades around as she got to her feet for show. Standing back-to-back, the girls closed their position against many opponents. The Greek girl advised,

"Stay close with me, Talim! We'll teach them!" Talim agreed,

"Tama ka, Ate Cassie! Ipakita mo ang kalakasan ni mga dalaga!" Suddenly, someone shouted,

"Do you need the helping hand?" With that, Hong Yun-Seong performed the Drac Slayer by grabbing his opponent's hair and impaled his sabre to the stomach. When the poor man fell to the ground, he then takes his left foot, and comes down hard onto the top of his sword which is already impaled in their stomach before nonchalantly removing it.

Talim shouted excitedly, "Kuya naman! Ang tagal mo!" Wiping her nose, the red-haired Korean answered,

"Sorry, I was busy awhile ago! Luckily, the ronin and the Manji had taken it over from me…" He noticed something, before saying,

"By the way, do you see Taki, Mi-na and Sir Siegfried, Sir Dampierre?" Both girls merely shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Inside the ship,

As the ninjas entered the cabin, Dampierre came out from his cabin unexpectedly. With annoyed look, he asked,

"What is the ruckus about?" To his shock, the ninjas merely raised their katanas and charged toward him. The Italian con man managed to quip,

"_Mamma mia…_oh, dear…" Not for long, blood splattered along the corridor…

* * *

Meanwhile,

Being attacked by the ninja, Siegfried Schtauffen instinctively summoned the Force to his side. With Force Push, he knocked away his attackers quite the distance. Unharmed, the Fu-ma ninjas decided to withdrew into the darkness. The German clenched his fist,

"The visions come to the reality…I knew that!" Yet, the Jedi Master stood at the door, reminding,

"Fragmented are the events to come; just one piece it doesn't mean the whole picture would be the same…"

"Nevertheless," Siegfried replied, "I must try, Master Joda! I have to save them!" Then he left Yoda, who merely sighed,

"Younglings, not heard attentively they are…but hope is not lost…"

* * *

Back to Dampierre,

The blood was splattered, but they aren't belongs to Dampierre. Like a flying nightingale, the con man leaped and jumped past his attackers. From his sleeves, the hidden knives sprang and slashed faster than anyone could see. He exclaimed,

"_Mirragio Nebula…_" After saying that, Dampierre landed with spreading arms, as the ninja fell with grievous wounds. He muttered,

"Lowly people like you are not allowed to stain my beautiful ship! This won't go unpunished! Feel the wrath of Le Bello!" He stood with crossing arms on his chest, and grinned with a single gold tooth. However, the surviving ninja won't feel gracious toward him. Before they attacked him, one of them fell with an arrow between his eyes. It came from Giselle who held the crossbow. Another ninja was dealt severely by Ludovico who held the rapier and stabbed it. The blond man asked,

"Do you think they were her friends?" Displeased, Dampierre said,

"If that so, I want an explanation from her!" He glanced toward the scattered bodies around three of them, "Oh la la, where is Alfard? I don't see him…" Face-faulted, Giselle replied,

"You just send him to get rid the _kunoichi_…have you forgotten?"

"Oh, how short-termed my memories are…then come!"

* * *

At the farthest cabin,

The noise of battle eventually reached them. Taki and Seong Mi-na quickly dressed as much as possible. The Korean girl asked,

"Taki-_chan_, what is going on outside?" The _kunoichi _responded, as she pulled her hairs into a knot,

"Someone had attacked this ship! Probably they were the pirates…we can't just stay here…" When Taki took Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru, the door had exploded into smithereens with a loud crash. Both women covered their eyes from the splinters and dust. As the dust receded, they could see someone behind. It was a female, red-haired oni with black shorty kimono. Despite her small figure compared with the ordinary oni, she slung the heavy _tetsubo_ easily. Behind her, the ninjas stood and the raven-haired woman recognized them,

"The Fu-ma jonins…Ryuusei's underlings…" Mi-na surprised to hear that,

"Your clan? I thought they had stopped to hunt you…" Uncaring to their wonder, the female oni replied,

"You must be the _kunoichi_, which he told me!" she glanced to the ninja, "Alright, I take over from here now!"

The nearest ninja said, "We have been ordered by Geki-_sama_ to watch you…" The oni growled furiously,

"Tell the _hanyou_ that he had better mess with someone else than me…or I should use force to convince you!"

The ninjas didn't protest; they instantly vanished. She commented, "That's better! Now shall we continue our parlay?"

Taki watched the oni squarely, "My _senpai_ somehow gain an odd taste for allies; first Shura and now it is the oni!" She unsheathed her Rekki-maru slowly, "Why are you coming here? Who is your name? I don't like to kill a nameless foe!"

The female oni grinned, "People called me Kamikirimusi…" She glanced back and forth to Taki and Mi-na, "…I have a mission to crush both of you into pulp!" With those words, she whirled her weapons and brought it toward the shocked Korean girl…Taki gasped to see that!

* * *

Outside the cabins,

The battle still raged. Mitsurugi can be seen performing a powerful horizontal slash where he took a step forward and slashed at his opponent's waist. The unlucky victim fell groaned on the wooden floor. In other side, Yoshimitsu grabbed another _wakou_, flips sideways and slamming his foe right into the ground. At the same time, Scheherazade and Amy Sorel had joined force to fending off the attackers. The elf's graceful maneuvers and the former vampire's merciless attacks blended into a single style, frustrating their foes. One of the _wakou_ had kissed the dust close to Amy's shoes. The French girl commented,

"They are too many…but not match for us, _Mademoiselle!_" Scheherazade responded,

"Just keep your eye, lady. They might overtake us by surprise…" Not for long, they heard a loud roar where Rock did one axe shot right at his opponent's kidney and ends this one with a lethal Siamese Cut! The Commando grabbed another by one leg and hauls him over his head, slamming the opponent into the ground, then repeatted it again but to the other side, then Rock does a 360 Degree Spin whilst holding the opponent and lets go which results in the opponent being airborne.

Amy said, "With _Monsieur_ Rock's help, this might ended sooner…" The elf maiden didn't answer, as she watched Hilde fought with several _wakou_ at once.

* * *

Above the masts,

The porcelain-masked _kunoichi_ didn't thrill to see the tide of battle. She noticed the Earthshaker could be annoying; it must be remedied quickly. Lifting her mask slightly, she whistled…

* * *

The warriors still preoccupied with their fight when something large was seen on the air. Then it landed on Dampierre's ship. It was a large man, almost twice of Rock and wore _yamabushi_ clothes. He also brought a gourd and a large staff. The Englishman glanced toward the newly-arrived opponent. The giant stood and mumbled,

"_Yamabushi_ comes!" With sudden movement, he charged toward Rock and knocked him squarely on his head. Though dizzy, the Englishman sticks his battle axe to stop the dragging. Yamabushi of Fu-ma Clan nicked; he had met his match.

Rock said, "I shall destroy you if you stand in my way!"

Yamabushi grinned, "Let's see what you've got!" Simultaneously, those giants charged each other, sending the ship almost tilted.

* * *

Below,

Siegfried was greeted with the chaotic scene of the battle. He saw everyone fighting for their lives. Then the German spotted Hildegard. With heavy stomps, he entered the battlefield and slashed to open the ways. Sometimes Siegfried used the Force to gently 'push' his opponents away. He performed the Double Grounder to shoo the _wakous_ around the princess of Wolfkrone. She complained,

"What take you so long, _Herr_ Siegfried?" The knight grimaced only,

"Apologies, Your Highness!"

"Whatever!" she glanced toward the fearful opponents now, "Help me to drive these rabbles to the sea!"

"I will lend my hand for you…" After saying that, Siegfried spun around his Soul Calibur, batting every opponents nearby.

* * *

Geki joined the porcelain-masked, commenting,

"We are underestimating them…they were stronger than the last time!" The masked _kunoichi_ said,

"How about Kami? Why is she taking so long?"

Geki mused, "Knowing Taki, she will have trouble to subdue her, much more killing her. Trust me, I know it very well." Both of them glanced again to the deck,

"We don't have much time; the _wakou _were done here. The _kage_ says that we must not bring any hostages whenever possible,"

"However, this was unavoidable! Signal our man to withdraw…order Yamabushi to take anyone possible for our hostages!" The masked _kunoichi_ agreed,

"It shall be done!" She instantly vanished. On the _wakou_'s ship, one of the Fu-ma released the signal to the skies.

* * *

Back to the ship's interior,

Kamikirmusi swung his _tetsubo_ toward Seong Mi-na, who caught unprepared. However, Taki pushed her away from the savage attack. The oni's _tetsubo_ crushed the wooden floor as it was eaten by termites. She smirked,

"You are fast…" Taki lifted herself from Mi-na, who managed to say,

"_Arigatou, Taki-chan_…"The _kunoichi _gave a forced smile,

"Next time, promise to be careful…" She glanced, "Now I have to take her alive, so I can ask Ryuusei…"

Kami raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Oh, you think it is easy to take me? Not a chance!"

"Perhaps…" Taki commented, "But there is no harm in trying…" Before she managed to discern, the ninja had already juggled before her. The oni instinctively swung her weapon, but it hit the empty place.

"Darkness Illusion!" Taki performed the backblow attack that sent Kamikirmusi reeling. But the female oni was quick to recover. Yet, someone shouted,

"Biting Strike!" Kami glanced back and saw Mi-na performing a wide slash with her Scarlet Thunder. Gritting her teeth, she spun around, sending a horizontal attack toward the Korean girl. Her attack was cancelled by Mi-na's Guard Impact. At the same moment, her defense was open. Taki wasted no chance by Shadow Claw. The attack ripped Kami's kimono slightly. She responded with a feral growl,

"Do not underestimate me!" The female oni sent a vertical slash followed by a sweeping low horizontal. That forced the _kunoichi_ slightly. Three of them locked in a deadly fight, while Alfard watched nearby.

* * *

Yamabushi was about to grapple the Englishman, when he saw the signal.

"Uh-oh, the time is over! Yamabushi must take someone amongst you…" To Rock's surprise, the large man leaped backward like a frog. Simultaneously, the surviving _wakous_ and Fu-ma ninjas withdrew to their ships. Yamabushi scanned his surrounding to determine which one he should take. His attention was pointed toward the German knight.

"You…the bearer of the Soul blades! You will be the first!" He immediately unfurled nets and threw it toward Siegfried and Hilde. The auburn-haired princess screamed,

"_Nein!"_She pushed Siegfried away from her, thus allowing herself netted in process.

"Nooo!!" he shouted exasperatedly. Then the large Fu-ma glanced to Yoshimitsu, Mitsurugi, Amy, Scheherazade, Cassandra, Talim and Yun-Seong. It didn't take a long time for him to decide. He unfurled another net and threw to above, where it spread wide. The Manji warned,

"Watch out!" Everyone rolled out from the net spread. However, Amy mischievously kicked Scheherazade toward the area. When the elf tried to rise, she was wrapped inside the net. Cassandra, Talim and Yun-Seong glanced angrily to the French girl who simply said innocently,

"What? She is on my way…" Yamabushi immediately pulled his nets back toward him, not knowing what inside them!

"Yamabushi is done here!" He leaped back to the ship with a single jump. The Fu-ma had put to torches the vacant ships to prevent them being pursued. The rest simply distanced away…

* * *

In other hand,

Kamikirimusi had heard the retreating sounds; she realized that her mission was ended. Sighing with disappointment, she said,

"I call this fight off! Perhaps we might continue this in another time!" Taki charged,

"What do you mean by that?" The oni explained,

"If you want to really know, you should meet the Master…as for now, we simply take some of yours to be our guest…_Sayonara!_" Then she jumped to the boat, where the Fu-ma had waited of her. The boat almost capsized because of her weight. Afterward, the ninja inside rowed back to their ships. Taki and Seong Mi-na rushed over, but they were too late. Kamikirimusi waved mockingly to them. The Korean asked,

"What does she mean with 'taking some of us'?" The raven-haired woman shook her head,

"I don't know, but I have bad feeling about this!" They immediately ran to outside.

* * *

On the deck,

The warriors could watch the _wakou_ departs helplessly, as they brought Hilde and Scheherazade with them.

"Nakuha sila Prinsesa Hilde at saka Scheherazade…" Talim said, "Anong ginawa natin?"

Siegfried could only cursed in frustration, "Damn, they all! I was careless…it supposedly me!"

"Calm yourself down, Siegfried-_san_. She deliberately do that to save you…" Yoshimitsu calmed, "We shall continue our journey…" At the same time, Dampierre, Taki and Seong Mi-na had arrived at the deck. The con man shouted,

"Can anyone tell me what the hell those pirates do in my ship?" Nobody answered him. He glanced to the _kunoichi_,

"You, ninja…are they your friends?" Ignoring him, Taki asked Cassandra,

"What is happened?" The Greek girl hugged her,

"Thank God, Taki! You're safe! You too, Mi-na! They…they had captured Princess Hilde?" Dampierre shouted aloud,

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? They captured my client…" Dizzy, he almost fainted if Ludovico and Giselle had not held him. Taki went toward Siegfried, who muttered,

"I had seen this before…I should do something to stop this!" The _kunoichi_ replied,

"Regret won't bring them back…we must continue our journey if we want to help them…"

Mitsurugi suggested, "We should head to Dejima Island…this ship can anchor there, since the island was opened by the Tokugawa Shogunate for the westerners…" Taki nodded,

"Yes, we should. After that, we'll go to Nagasaki and eventually to Fu-ma no Sato, where we can confront my _senpai_…" Yun-Seong asked,

"What about Nightmare?" The former Fu-ma answered,

"He can wait, for now our priority is to save Princess Hildegard and Scheherazade! We own her our honor and promise to guard her…" The dawn began to break down, illuminating everyone. The smoke billowed from the burned ship. Siegfried was silent; he saw Master Yoda at the steering wheel. The knight saw his face was sorrowful. He remembered,

"_Then put in danger she by you. Uncertain the future is…"_ Siegfried realized that what he saw in his visions was never happened. Rock, Amy, Taki, Mitsurugi, Seong Mi-na and Yoshimitsu were still alive. He was misinterpreted the visions…he followed his emotions. He sighed inwardly,

"There is a long way to learn…but I will persevere…" Hearing that, Yoda smiled. Slowly, Dampierre's ship continued its journey toward Japan…

* * *

At the outskirts of the Dejima Island,

Zasalamel watched the bustling port city from the cliff. Shura and Revenant waited nearby. Apart from them, Aeon Calcos and Voldo stayed. Lizardman pondered whether their decision to join forces with the Enigma was the right one. They were encountered. Shura wanted them dead, but the Egyptian sorcerer thought that he could use some help, especially from the former enemies. Having no choice, they had to settle with such agreement. Not for long, the dark-skinned man returned,

"The Azure Knight wasn't here…" he said calmly, "The portal isn't at Japan at all…"

"What?" Shura exclaimed, "Then why should you bring all of us for the goose hunt?"

"Because," Zasalamel smiled, "…the Soul Calibur is coming here. I can sense it!"

"If that sssoo," Aeon asked, "…we sssimply have to wait them…"

"Yes," The Enigma confirmed, "I just wonder what the Master of Fu-ma have in plan by intercepting them…"

The demon-possessed woman shrugged, "I don't know and don't want to know…"

"Nevermind, it seems Countess Valentine was here as well…I just wonder what she is doing in Japan,"

* * *

At the other place,

Ivy Valentine walked along with Starkiller, Ashlotte and Angol Fear. While treading the path, she always glanced warily. It was eventually piqued the Dark Jedi's curiosity. He asked,

"Something bothered you…Lady?" The Countess didn't pay a glance, but she answered,

"As a matter of fact, yes! Japan is familiar to me as I always visited it now and then for my quest."

"During my journey, I always made foes, allies and sometimes rivals. When coming to this country, there is a certain person who always annoying me…"

* * *

The stalking figure walked stealthily as the band continues to walk. Sometimes the maid costume that she wore rustled with the bushes, much to her annoyance. But she must do this! To settle her rivalry with Isabella Valentine once and for all.

* * *

Ivy continued, "Taki was my rival; she was competent…the Korean girl somehow developed and I gave credit for that. Yet, this person was stubbornly refused that she was incompetent to deal with me. The reason why I don't kill her soon is…she continued to amuse me. Perhaps this time we could enlist…" Her sentence was cut as someone blocked their ways. The intruder was the female maid. Her costume was barely covered her limbs and cleavage. She also brandished a pair of large cleavers. She looks young and innocent, but her eyes burned with courage. She shouted,

"Evil _gajin_! I will end you in this spot once and for all! This fight was to prove who the best fighter among us!"

Ivy revealed her skimpy costumes as well, and smiled, "Have you not tired to doing this over and over again, Iroha? Our meetings always end with the same result: your defeat. Do not force me to humiliate you further!"

Iroha insisted, "This time, I will win! Kiaaaai!!" She charged toward the Englishwoman with full force. Ashlotte and Angol Fear were ready to strike the insolent intruder, however the Countess stopped,

"No! Let me deal with this silly girl myself!" Vader's apprentice offered,

"Should I kill her on the spot? I can end this fool with the Dark Side…" Ivy warned sternly,

"No, she is mine alone! Stay away from me!" She pulled Valentine, while waiting Iroha to come closer. Then the whip sword automatically circled around her body.

* * *

Few hours later, the battle was over. Iroha sat defeated with her body bounded by Valentine. Ashlotte and Angol Fear guarded close to her. Ivy watched her captive with amusing look. She asked,

"What shall I do with you this time?" The maid threw her face, while speaking venomously,

"Do anything you like! The only way to end our rivalry is kill me! That's the way of the Samurai!" Starkiller was about to clench his hand, when the Englishwoman stopped him,

"No…you know something, Iroha? I spare you many times to make you learn…somehow you don't get the message. Luckily, I was graceful now. I have a proposition for you…"

"What is it, _gajin_?" Ivy explained,

"You see…I am on the quest for hunting Soul Edge. I need someone helping me here. If you help me, I will give you the best duel…uninterrupted! If necessary, we can fight until you are satisfied. What do you think?"

Iroha asked incredulously, "Is that so? What will I do?"

"Not much, just get rid some foes and serve my daily needs. Is it trivial compared with our rivalry?" Suddenly, Valentine unbound itself from the maid. She was startled, and then stared to the Countess,

She asked again, "Are you sure? Will you keep your promise?"

Ivy said, "I give my promise as true English! You can trust that!" At first, Iroha was hesitant but her simple mind immediately decided the best. She gave a bow to Ivy,

"In that case, Iroha shall follow you until you finished the quest and we shall have our duel again!"

"Excellent," Ivy chuckled with satisfaction, "Now we shall return to our ship to heal your wounds…"

* * *

At the parallel dimension of the Hero King,

Algol sensed those events with mild displeasure, but he was certain that they would return to its track…

"Trouble?" Kratos asked,

The Amorite replied, "Just a little side-track. It won't change my plans…they will proceed,"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, another chapter is done! Hilde and Scheherazade were taken captives by Ryuusei, but for what? Our heroes had no choice but take a little detour from their quest. Meanwhile, Ivy had added another ally to her side. Zasalamel simply watched what transpired. What will happen when Taki confront Ryuusei? Or what if Siegfried _meets_ Starkiller? Just wait the next chapter, "The Midnight Clash".

P.S.: I decide to add Iroha from Samurai Showdown, because I was inspired by images that depicts her versus Ivy. I just try to have fun.

Glossary:

Filipino:

"Tama ka, Ate Cassie! = You are correct, Ate Cassie!

Ipakita mo sila ang kalakasan ni mga dalaga! = Show them the girl power!

Ang tagal mo!" = You are late!

"Nakuha sila Prinsesa Hilde at saka Scheherazade…"=They took Princess Hilde and Scheherazade


	14. The Midnight Clash

The Midnight Clash

Late afternoon at Fu-ma no Sato,

Inside the Flower Hall, Ryuusei sat with severest expression. The others were silent. From the opposite side, the shoji slides and three people came. They immediately knelt before the Fu-ma master. One of them bowed,

"Kage-sama, we've returned. The mission…"

The Master cuts him, "I have already know, Geki! We had underestimated those _gajin_ warriors!" Not for long, he glanced toward Kamikirimusi,

"I think you'd failed to bring Taki here,"

The female Oni objected, "This is just a little setback, next time I will…" With loud but stern voice, Ryuusei rebuked,

"There won't be next time, Kami! It was a mistake to trust you for this. Next time, I myself will handle Taki-_chan_" The red-haired Oni looks surprised, yet she didn't contest it. Then the shinobi turned to the other,

"What do you get, Yamabushi?"

Excited, the burly man said, "Yamabushi have got the spirit sword! Look!" He quickly unrolled his sack, thus unloading its content to everyone. To their shock, two women came out from the sack. The auburn-haired girl rubbed her bumped head,

"_Verdamnt_, could you be careful? I am Princess Hilde…" Scheherazade quickly stopped her,

"My Princess, I think we should see first where we are…" They noticed that they were surrounded by unfriendly men and women; some of them wore mask.

"Er…" Hilde smiled sheepishly, "_Guten morgen…_" The Fu-ma ninjas stared them, unsure what to do.

"You must be Princess of Wolfkrone," Ryuusei spoke with clear, yet accented English, "Welcome to Fu-ma no Sato, Princess Hildegard," Scheherazade was stunned, while Hilde wasted no time to act cockily.

"Ah, so someone knows my name after all! If so, I demand you to let us pass! Unharmed, of course!" The other was unable to understand what she said. Then the chief ninja began to translate the speaking and the entire hall went into the riotous laughter. The Princess asked,

"What? Is that funny? Once again, I ask you to let us go…" With a chuckle, Ryuusei said,

"I am afraid you aren't in the position to make a demand, Your Highness. As you see, I am the master of this place, therefore your authority meant nothing here,"

The elf maiden interjected, "Then we are your prisoners here…"

The _kage_ replied, "It is depends to you…"

"Then what shall you do to us?" Hilde asked defiantly, "Princess of Wolfkrone do not fear death or torture…"

Geki commented, "How about dishonor? I am sure nobody had 'tasted' a royal princess like you,"

"Geki!" Ryuusei reminded, "That's enough. Disarm and take them away! Show them how the Fu-ma clan treat their 'guests' well." Miser, Yamabushi and the others immediately took the women. Hilde rebelled, but Miser held her tightly and quickly disarmed her. Then they were dragged out from the hall. Once they were gone, Kamikirimusi asked,

"What about the kunoichi and her _gaijin_ friends?"

Ryuusei said, "Wait, just wait…Taki-_chan_ will surely come here along with the bearer of the Soul Calibur. We just to be ready when they come!"

The female oni growled, "This time, she won't be escaped from me!"

* * *

-#-

Meanwhile at Dejima Island,

Dampierre's ship had finally anchored at the Dutch-controlled harbor. The Italian immediately ordered his sailors to repair the damages from the recent fight. He even hired the Dutch and Japanese shipwright to help, while lamenting the expenses. At the same time, the passengers had gathered at a local inn to discuss their next plan.

* * *

-#-

Yun-seong argued, "Why don't we go to…what is the name?"

"Fu-ma no Sato," Taki answered, "It is too dangerous. You've been there, therefore you knew how dangerous the place is?"

Siegfried intervened, "Forgive me to intrude, Miss Taki. But we had to go since they had taken Princess Hilde and Scheherazade as hostages. They need us!"

The kunoichi said, "That wasn't easy as you think, Siegfried-_san_! Believe me, Fu-ma no Sato was a dangerous place for people like you. We must not unprepared. My _senpai_, Ryuusei might expected us to come…there might be a trap!"

Yoshimitsu added, "I agree with Taki -_san_! We shouldn't go blindly into the trap. We need a plan! Beside, some of us were completely strangers in this land,"

"I tend to disagree!" Seong Mi-na spoke, "I am no longer the stranger in this land, since I always go back and fro here!"

Taki merely smiled, "No doubt of that, Mi-na-_chan_! However, we must exercise caution here. Fu-ma ninjas had already recognized you, Talim, Mitsurugi, Yoshimitsu-_san_, Yun-seong and me. In other hand, Cassie, Siegfried, Amy and Rock weren't well known. Since some of you are _gaijin_, we might attract attention of the local magistrate…"

"Ahem!" Mitsurugi interjected, "I had taken care of this problem, since I know well the magistrate here. So he might let us off the hook for a moment," The kunoichi and the Manji nodded only. Then the Greek girl asked,

"What shall we do now? We must hurry, or else Nightmare had found the portal…"

"We need more information before moving." Yoshimitsu explained, "I will meet my Manjitou brethren; perhaps they might have valuable information," Taki responded,

"Thank you, Elder!" When the Manji left, she followed him and the Korean girl asked,

"Where are you going, Taki-_chan?_"

The kunoichi replied, "I also looking for information with my own way! See you later!" After saying that, she vanished within a puff of smoke. The German knight pondered,

_Perhaps I should use this time to train with Master Joda…I must master the Force in preparation of facing Nightmare…_

* * *

-#-

At the same time on the black clippership,

Isabella Valentine sat with composed posture, as she waited something. Beside him, Starkiller looks impatient. Not for long, Iroha came and brought a tray with cups of tea. She put the tray on the table, and then offered the cup to the older woman. Ivy picked a cup and gave a gentle sip.

"Hmm, it is delicious…you're great, Iroha," she complimented,

"_Arigatou_, Valentine-_san_." The warrior maid smiled, "Glad to help you…but of course, I don't do that for free,"

Ivy nodded, "Yes, I will honor our agreement once my quest was done. You shall have your chance!"

Iroha bowed, "If so, would you excuse me? I have to practice my skill…" Once again, the Englishwoman nodded and the maid left. Then the Dark Jedi asked,

"I find it hard to believe that you keep that simpleton around…" The white-haired woman turned and said,

"Have you heard these sayings: 'Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies even closer'?"

"Yes, I know that!" the youth replied brusquely, "But you didn't tell her that your life was numbered…" With a sudden, Ivy turned cold and warned,

"My life wasn't your concern. Whether I waste it or not, you shouldn't concern about that. Beside, you and I have a common goal: track the Soul Edge,"

With soft 'hmph', Starkiller shrugged his shoulder, "You are right! That wasn't my concern!" After that, the door was open. Ashlotte and Angol Fear came inside, while dragging a black-garbed man. The mechanical doll threw the man unceremoniously before the Countess. The Death Incarnate said,

"I have discovered him, spying this ship. Ashlotte and I decide to bring him to you," Ivy didn't reply; she sipped her tea again before turning to the captive.

She asked, "Are you from the Fu-ma clan?" The ninja was silent. Then the Englishwoman explained,

"As I know from my informers, Iga and Koga were busy scurrying favor from Hideyoshi, beside why are they paying attention to a _gaijin_ ship, especially me? The only one who knew my intentions here were the Fu-ma…am I right?"

Once again, there was no answer. Sighing, Ivy said,

"Since you won't talk, I must use another unconventional method…Sir Starkiller"

"At last," Vader's apprentice glanced to the ninja. Slowly, he called the Dark side within and clenched his hand. Suddenly, the ninja felt his windpipe was constricted by unseen force. He began to choke and rolled wildly to relieve himself. Ivy, Ashlotte and Angol Fear watched the event impassively.

When the ninja almost let his last breath, Ivy tapped Starkiller gently at the shoulder,

"That's enough, Sir Starkiller. Let him go!" Starkiller released his clenched hand slowly, while the ninja began to breathe again. However, Ivy quickly pin him on the ground, by kneeling on his chest and revealed his costume.

"Don't feel glad first," she warned him softly and seductively, "I will give you the message for your master. Tell him that Ivy Valentine have information about Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Make sure they know this! Do you understand?" The fearful ninja merely nodded. Slowly but sure, the Countess rose and ordered Ashlotte,

"Take him out!" Ashlotte obeyed and immediately grabbed the man. Starkiller asked again,

"Now I am confused; what is your plan actually?"

Ivy merely grinned, "Just wait and see…" Then Iroha came with another tray, asking,

"I've seen that we have a guest. Care for couple of tea?"

-#-

Meanwhile at the outskirts of the harbor,

Yoshimitsu waited near the local shrine. He could sense few people speak behind him.

"Greetings, my brethren!" he turned around, greeting those people. The beggar-looked man bowed respectfully,

"_Arigatou,_ Yoshimitsu-_sama_! We've been waiting for you!"

The Manji commented, "It seems you have been recovered quickly after the massacre,"

"_Hai._" The Manjitou bowed, "After the tragedy, we've decided to gone underground, waiting your coming. We also recruited new members to active again. May I ask what bring Yoshimitsu -_sama_ come here?"

The ninja said, "Something important, brother. What do you know about the Fu-ma clan?" The Manjitou were stared each others, before their leader spoke,

"We've rarely encounter the clan after the _mahou-tsukai_'s incident, however there was a certain rumor that we heard…"

"Tell me, brother!"

-#-

Back to the inn,

Siegfried Schtauffen confined himself in his room, as he continued the Jedi Training. Master Yoda supervised the training himself. The German knight went into a meditation stance. Not for long, the impish master asked,

"What do you see now?"

The youth answered, "Things to come…I assume it is the future…Master Joda"

Yoda inquired again, "Will you act upon it?"

Siegfried shook his head, "No, Master. Yet the visions were troubling me…"

The Jedi Master continued, "Tell me…"

The knight spoke, "I saw I was fighting a youth who hold the sword made of black light, and then Miss Taki with a white masked woman. I saw Algol himself…he…"

"What do you see about Algol?"

Siegfried gritted his teeth in frustration, "I can't place it…what I saw was…Ivy, Scheherazade and the red-haired, horned girl were lying unconscious, while Princess Hilde…had her gown ripped apart…then everything was gone!" After pondering awhile, Yoda explained,

"Precognition is the Force's greatest gift, but come with it the curse. Even the most experienced Jedi couldn't explain it, while the Sith was led astray by it. Reveal the clearer the time will. The Dark side obscured the future, don't your own judgments trust."

The knight looks uneasily, and then said, "It was hard…but I will try, Master Joda! There was something else; I saw you in the vision too…"

Yoda smiled, "Oh, what do you see?"

Siegfried answered, "I saw you training another youth…he was similar like me,"

"Hmm," The Jedi Master mused, "perhaps we should end our training today. I don't want to know the vision until the time is right. You grew skilled with the Force, though I've sense instability with you."

"However," Yoda continued, "Unsure to know if you face the Dark side…strong is the fear within you," The German knight gulped nervously; he had close encounters twice with the evil sword and knew better. He had failed twice to contain the evil, and the whole world had suffered as the consequences. He must not fail for the third time. Realizing what inside his mind, the Jedi Master said,

"Trust the Light side; don't give up!" Siegfried gave a faint smile upon the advice,

"Thanks, Master Joda!" After all, the hope wasn't lost yet…

-#-

Then at Fu-ma no Sato,

Ryuusei sat silently, after hearing the report from his spy. Miser, Geki and the porcelain-masked woman waited beside him. He finally said,

"So, the _gaijin_ woman claims that she had information about those soul blades. How interesting…"

Miser commented, "She had taunted us, by capture one of our best _shinobi_. Perhaps, we should teach her the lesson…"

"No!" Ryuusei ordered, "If that what she wants, perhaps we might invite her as well. Taki and her comrades might come as well…"

"_Kage_, it was too dangerous! Nobody would learn…?" The masked man stopped Geki's concern, and said,

"Who say that she would come unattended here? She might come, with one condition…"

-#-

Outside the Inn,

Cassandra waited outside and saw Seong Mi-na with Talim and Hong Yun-Seong. She joined them in silence. Few hours later, the Korean girl commented restlessly,

"Aah, I tired to wait Taki-_chan_ and Yoshimitsu without doing anything! Why does she ask us to stay?"

The Filipino reminded, "Ate Taki said that the place was dangerous…unfortunately, I was mind-controlled at that time. Hindi ko alam…"

Cassie added, "Perhaps we should wait,"

Mi-na turned to them, "Cassie, you know well that I hate waiting…beside I had been there before! I also know the secret passage that Yuzurai had shown me."

To this, Yun-Seong exclaimed, "If that so, why don't we go now? By then, we can help Princess Hilde and Scheherazade faster!"

"Not so fast, Kuya!" Talim said, "We should ask Kuya Sieg and Dampierre to join us, not to mention about Kuya Rock and Binibining Amy,"

"You're right, Talim," Seong Mi-na noted, "However, if we ask Siegfried he might say to wait Taki-_chan_ or Yoshimitsu first. Dampierre…he was too busy taking care of his ship. For Rock and Amy, it was better for them to not join us! Now I ask you! Who agree with my suggestion, raise your hand!" Simultaneously, she and Yun-Seong raised their hand, while Talim and Cassandra didn't.

"Who are disagreeing with me?" Talim raised her right hand slowly, but the Greek girl was silent. The Korean girl asked,

"So , it means one against two. Cassie, which is your decision? No abstaining here!" Cassandra glanced to Mi-na and Talim. The priestess pleaded with her face. Then Cassandra raised her hand, saying,

"I'm sorry, Talim, but Mi-na was right. The sooner we help Hilde, the better!"

Mi-na clapped her hands, "Bravo, it means three against one! Talim, perhaps you should join us as well…"

"Hindi ko gusto ito," the Filipino girl sighed, "yet, I will accompany Kuya Yun-Seong and Ate Mi-na! I will try to confront my fear there!" Suddenly someone called as well,

"Count us in too!" Everyone turned around, and saw Amy and Rock nearby. Displeased, Mi-na asked,

"How long you had been listening to us?"

The French girl said cheerfully, "Long enough. Let me and Rock join you! I promise I won't bother you…"

"After what you've done to Scheherazade…" Yun-Seong mocked, "No thanks, we can't bring children with us! This is for the grown-ups!"

"I am not a child anymore!" After fuming awhile, Amy said, "Well, since you put it that way, perhaps I will go to _Monsieur_ Siegfried and tell your little venture. He might stop all of you…" Yun-Seong and Mi-na were irritated to hear her 'threat'. Finally, Seoung-Han-Myoung's daughter spoke,

"You're…a little brat…fine, you and Rock can join us! Remember, don't make any ruckus or else, I would spank you both!"

Amy Sorel smiled in return, "That's fine!" she glanced to the Englishman, "You see, _Monsieur_ Rock! I've told you that they would allow us to join!"

-#-

Meanwhile at the open sea,

Slowly but sure, she opened her eyes and awoke. The first words that she uttered was,

"Where am I?" The girl with disheveled black hair rose from the bed. Suddenly, she felt an excruciating pain on her chest. It felt like exploding inside. Gritting her teeth, the girl struggled to get over the pain. She croaked,

"What happened here? Where is everyone? Cassie? Miss Mi-na? Kilik?" The girl was no other than Chai Xianghua who had been comatose for months and now she had awakened inside the Adrian. The Chinese girl tried to recall her memories; romance with Kilik and betrayal of Sophitia. The first thing she felt was anger…angry to be betrayed. Yet, she pondered again,

_Miss Sophitia had betrayed and attacked me…but she wouldn't do that unless she had the right reason. She continued to call Nightmare as 'hope of Pyrrha". Could I mistaken? I must tell this to Kilik…_ Struggling again, Xianghua rose and took any clothes she could find. To his distress, she couldn't find her sword.

"Great, now I feel defenseless…" she muttered within her breath. Without waiting any longer, she opened the door and greeted by…no other than Cervantes de Leon. Before she managed to gasp, the Immortal Pirate choked her with his hand, and commented,

"Well…well…the sleeping beauty had finally awaken…I thought Nightmare had truly finished ye off! What is happened here?" Xianghua struggled violently, but in vain as the pirate brought her to the bed.

The undead pirate spoke, "Since Nightmare did the sloppy job, perhaps I will finish this by consume your soul…" Xianghua's eyes look terrified, imagining her return to the death again…

-#-

Back to the inn,

Heishiro Mitsurugi sat at the empty room; nobody was around. Not for long, Siegfried entered,

The ronin called, "Hey, German!" Slightly offended, the knight replied,

"You could call me politely. Don't call me like that…"

Mitsurugi raised his brow, "Oh, did I offend you? My apologies then…" Siegfried disliked the tone, but he decided to against it. Then the ronin asked again,

"Have you seen the Korean girl and her friends?"

The blond-haired knight said, "You mean _Fraulein_ Mi-na? _Nein_, I don't see them…I was inside my room," Before their conversation continued, Yoshimitsu had returned with Dampierre.

The Italian exclaimed, "_Mamma mia_! Finally, my ship had been repaired and we can continue our voyage again…er, where are _Signora_ Sorel and _Signor _Rock?" Mitsurugi answered by shrugging his shoulder.

The Manji added, "That's strange, I didn't see Yun-Seong, Talim-_san_ and Alexandra-_san_ either. Where are they?" Suddenly, something came to them as they realize. Siegfried was the first, who said,

"Do you think they are go to…I can't remember the name of the place…"

Yoshimitsu spoke, "Fu-ma no Sato…do you think that the place they were heading?"

"Most likely," Mitsurugi nodded, "Damn that girl! Why don't she waiting us…or the kunoichi first?"

"Youths! Always hot-blooded…" Dampierre commented, "Ah, how I miss such days…"

The knight quickly reminded, "This is not the time to fight! We must save them, before the ninja caught them!"

The masked ninja agreed, "I agree with you, Schtauffen-_san_! Let's go!"

The con man added, "Count me in!" As they went outside, the ronin called again,

"Wait, you go first! I'll follow you later…" When everyone went first, Mitsurugi returned to the inn and went into a room. Inside the room, Setsuka lay unconscious with burn wounds. She still the same after Nightmare struck her with Force Lightning. The Demon came closer, caressing the geisha,

"Setsuka-_san_, you wait here…I won't be long…" Slowly but sure, he left her, and followed the others.

-#-

Back to the Adrian,

Chai Xianghua was helpless, as Cervantes choked her and lifted the Soul Edge Nirvana to her. She closed her eyes and whispered,

_Kilik, I am sorry…I might join you in afterlife. Our love will never die…_

"No," the Immortal Pirate muttered, "If I was about to consume ye here, I would not have a bargain position with your boyfriend. He must show me where the portal is…so I could meet Algol guy or…Nightmare…No, you're better off live than dead,"

The Chinese girl spat, "Kilik…won't help you…I would rather dead than live to see him working with scum like you!

"Ooh, what strong words come from beautiful lips!" Cervantes complimented, "I decide to spare you, but…you have to back to nap again," Slowly but sure, Xianghua felt her power was drained, and she felt sleepy again. She managed to see the pirate saying,

"My Nirvana was unable to consume your soul, but it was still useful to drain lifeforce…you just had to sleep again until the proper time…" As her eyes almost closed, she said weakly,

"Kilik…" Then she returned into the darkness again.

-#-

Late afternoon,

Ivy glanced to the Fu-ma emissary, before turning back to her companions. They've received a message from Ryuusei, Master of Fu-ma to come at the appointed place. Once there, they were surrounded by several _shinobi_ and told that they had to be blindfolded. She asked again,

"I see, your leader wanted us to be blindfolded. With that, we couldn't find the way to your lair, am I right?"

The emissary nodded. The Countess turned to Vader's Apprentice, who said,

"A mere shroud won't stop me; I can use the Force to find our way back…" Hearing that, Ivy smiled,

"Good, Sir Starkiller…" She said to the emissary, "Very well, we'll accept your condition! Now shall we go?" The Fu-ma emissary bowed and then gestured his companions to act. They immediately blindfolded Ivy, Ashlotte, Iroha and Angol Fear. At first, Starkiller resisted until the Englishwoman said,

"Don't worry, Starkiller…they won't harm us. Even if they do, they weren't your match…so let them," The youth reluctantly let the ninja blindfolded him. Then the band walked slowly toward Fu-ma no Sato.

-#-

On the Adrian,

Kilik just returned from his business, and immediately went to the room…where Xianghua was asleep. He caressed her hair gently, and then kissed her.

"Don't worry, Xiang…I've discovered whereabouts of Nightmare and Sophitia Alexandra. Soon I shall visit vengeance upon her!" Despite put in comatose-like state, Xianghua's minds still aware and she muttered inwardly,

_No! Kilik! You are stupid! Cervantes was using you…_ Unfortunately, the former monk didn't realize that.

-#-

Inside Fu-ma no Sato at night,

Ryuusei was speaking with the porcelain-masked kunoichi. She reported,

"As you've ordered, the _gaijin _woman and her friends had been brought here. She would arrive at our doorsteps few minutes later,"

"Good," the Master nodded satisfactorily, "Be ready for them, once they arrive here…"

"_Hai, kage!_" The masked kunoichi kowtowed again, before left Ryuusei alone. She went back into the quarter and was ready to take off her mask. Suddenly, a ninjato pressed to her throat, and a soft warning came,

"Don't move!" Taki warned, ", or I have to slice your throat!"

Despite the threat, the masked kunoichi asked calmly, "You are the one that _kage _looked for…"

The raven-haired woman nudged his weapon, "Don't play with me. You can deceive everyone but me! Was I right, Ryuusei-_sama_?" The porcelain-masked woman was silent. Then she opened her mask. Her face was beautiful, despite lined with wrinkles. The kunoichi who no other than Mistress of Fu-ma, Ryuusei spoke,

"So perceptive, Taki-_chan_…had I know this I might not join the attack to your ship. You have me on your mercy…"

Taki demanded, "I just want to know, _sempai_! Why are you used me when I was lost my memories and then sent Miser to get rid of me, when I recovered them?"

The older kunoichi sighed heavily, before she said, "Because you are so easily distracted…by your 'girlfriends'. You are no longer Taki I know…"

* * *

-#-

At the same time,

Siegfried and the others went to Fu-ma no Sato through another path. It looks treacherous, but they managed to persist. Once arrived at the open, the ronin was about to comment, "Finally, now we can…"

However, the Manji stopped him, "Wait, something isn't what they seem…"

The German Knight nodded, as he unsheathes his _zweihander_¸"Elder Yoshimitsu was right! I sense we aren't alone,"

"Huh?" Dampierre confused, "I don't see anything…" He didn't have to wait long; the Fu-ma ninjas appeared from nowhere and surround them. Mitsurugi pulled his katana, while the con man readied his wrist knives,

"This is too early…" the former samurai said, "We can kill these underlings, but by then we would be wasted by the others at the lair. Anyone had suggestions," Siegfried thought hard, until he remembered something from Master Joda,

"_The Force can be a harmless weapon…can be used to control or confuse the weak-willed person. We, the Jedi called it 'Mind Trick'…or 'Persuasion'. You simply have to focus to the weak-willed individuals within your foes. Sometimes work…sometimes not_

_It was not bad to try_! Then the knight stood up and called, "Who's your leader here?"

One of the black-garbed ninja said gruffly, "I am! What do you want?"

Siegfried continued, while he concentrates to the man, "I am the bearer of Soul Calibur! You will bring me to your master," Everyone was shocked, even Mitsurugi shouted angrily,

"Are you insane?" The German shushed him; he tried to focus the Force to the leader. The Fu-ma looks confused and undecided. He muttered,

"I…must…bring…you…to…Master,". Siegfried waved his hand, while continuing,

"You will bring us to your Master. Your master doesn't want us to be harmed…because I am very important," Befuddled, the leader unconsciously repeated the instructions,

"Yes, I must bring you all to Master Ryuusei…you won't be harmed…" With that, he gestured his men to hold their weapons. Though confused, nobody dared to question him. Then he said,

"Follow us, I will bring you to Master!" As they departed, Dampierre was amazed,

"How do you do that, _Signor_ Siegfried? I am good in the arts of persuasion, but never to close like that."

"Magics, I guess!" Mitsurugi grumped, "Just your luck!" Whatever that, Siegfried smiled that he managed to put in practice what he learned about the Force.

* * *

-#-

Few hours later,

Siegfried's band was escorted to the outer yard of Fu-ma no Sato. To their amazement, the other ninja didn't act upon them. The knight still wondered about the Force Persuasion or 'mind trick'. Yet, Yoshimitsu was quick to remind,

"Keep yourself on guard, Siegfried-_san_. Your hold upon the man might be wear anytime…and we might well as walk into the trap,"

"Yes, Elder!" he nodded. The ronin watched his surrounding warily, as he steeple upon the pommel of his katana. When they was close to the garden, the German said,

"Tell your Master, while we wait here…"

The ninja nodded, "I will tell Master, that you are here…you shall wait here," Then he went inside the building. At the same time, they saw another band and he spotted…Ivy,

Instinctively, Siegfried called, "Isabella…"

* * *

-#-

In other hand,

Ivy Valentine was surprised to see Siegfried inside Fu-ma-no-Sato. She shouted,

"Siegfried? Why are you here?" Everyone, including Starkiller stared to her direction. He noticed the blond knight; he saw him at the ruins of Osthreinsburg. Yet, what disturbed him was…the disturbance in the Force was stronger and closer. While Ashlotte and Angol Fear didn't act, Iroha was the only one who had jumped to the conclusion. She said,

"Is he your foe? Then let me take care of him, Mistress!"

The Englishwoman tried to stop, "Wait, Iroha…he is…" The warrior maid didn't listen to her anymore. She charged toward the other band with her cleaver blades.

* * *

-#-

Yoshimitsu , Mitsurugi and Dampierre was about prepare their weapons. Siegfried knew that he must act quickly without shedding the blood inside here. He immediately called upon the Force…brushing his right hand away,

* * *

-#-

"Kiaaaaai…" Iroha charged toward them, as she shouted to her lung. All of the sudden, she was thrown against his will into the pool by unseen force. The maid splashed into the pool. Those events weren't escaped from Starkiller.

_This must be the disturbance that I felt! The knight was a Jedi too, no doubt of it!_ Vader's apprentice dashed like a lightning, and simultaneously clicking the lightsaber…

"Starkiller!" Ivy shouted,

* * *

-#-

Yoshimitsu sensed the coming killing intent, as Siegfried still preoccupied with another thing. He warned,

"Look out, Siegfried-_san!_" The German knight glanced to above, and saw his opponent fell upon him like a falling leaf. He instinctively called the Soul Calibur and its crystalline armor. When Starkiller brought his lighsaber vertically, he was blocked by the knight with a crystal-like sword. They impacted violently. As they locked each other, the Dark Jedi felt something familiar. The blade resonated like the disturbance that he followed before. He said,

"This blade…is what she called 'Soul Calibur'?

Siegfried retorted, "How do you know about the Soul Calibur?"

The youth smirked, "So, it is true then!" The knight pushed his opponent away. But Starkiller rolled thrice to avoid the harm. Then they faced each other. Siegfried noticed that this youth…also trained in the Force, but different…

"You are a Jedi too," he asked, "Why are you attack me?

Starkiller replied, "You might be one, but it was clear that you know nothing about the Force," Siegfried then felt the cold, hard and dark sensation upon his young opponent,

_This must be the Dark side that Master Joda had told me…similar when I was possessed by the Soul Edge_.

He continued, "Since we're the same, I don't want to fight you…"

The Dark Jedi growled, "We have nothing in common! If you don't want to fight, give your sword to me and…I will spare you,"

"This…I can't do," the German answered resolutely; "I must keep the sword…for the world sake!"

"Then die with it!" With an abrupt movement, Starkiller threw his lightsaber toward the shocked Siegfried. At the same time, the knight heard commanding voice inside his mind,

_Use the Force…let it work to you,_ He immediately immersed himself to the Force, and saw the lightsaber's trajectory path in slow motion. He swung the Soul Calibur, batting the weapon back toward its owner.

Vader's Apprentice saw his weapon whirled back toward him. With precise movement, he avoided the lightsaber and caught its pommel unharmed. The youth turned to the blond knight and commented,

"Not bad, now try this…" Starkiller use Force Grip to pull a huge stone and hurled toward Siegfried. The German quickly held the stone with Force Deflect. Before he managed to throw the stone, another stone went toward him with great speed and broke into smithereens. The Dark Jedi used the chance to dash toward his foe. Siegfried was about to block him, when they closed distance and their weapons clashed. At the same time, Force Lightning stung the knight painfully.

_This is similar with Nightmare…it means Nightmare know how to use the Force as well…_He must threw him off in order to avoid the attack, but how?

_I must channel this dark energy to somewhere else…_ Wasting no time, Siegfried gritted his teeth and brought the crystal sword fast to his right side, along with the lighting. As a result, the lightning went to another part of the courtyard and exploded. Instantly, the entire Fu-ma ninja was alarmed. Seeing this development, Ivy could only shook her head in exasperation. Starkiller merely smug; he didn't expect his attack would be channeled.

He shouted, "How about this?" The Dark Jedi performed a horizontal slash, which he followed with Force Blast. The attack shoved the knight farther and hit the wall very hard. Siegfried's crystalline armor were broken due to the force. The knight himself was disoriented. He could see his opponent walked toward him.

* * *

-#-

Starkiller smiled triumphantly as he walked toward his beaten foe, yet the Fu-ma were swarmed around him with their weapons. With a sidelong glance and slightly menacing yellow eyes, he said,

"All of you aren't worthy…" By then, he called the Dark side and unleashed a powerful blast around him. The ninja flew like dried leaves. Ivy, Mitsurugi, Dampierre and Yoshimitsu forced to shield their eyes.

After that, Starkiller turned and saw…nobody at the cracked wall. He glanced to the air and saw…Siegfried pounced upon him…

* * *

-#-

Zasalamel felt the violent reverberations and turned below, while standing atop the pagoda. Slowly, smile crept upon his face. He said,

"What a wonderful power…I am looking forward to see the youth again,"

-#-

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the 8-months break, since I had a business to attend. Finally, the heroes had gone to Fu-ma no Sato and received a mixed reception that culminated with fight between Siegfried and Starkiller. Hilde and Scheherazade's fate was unknown until now. It seems Xianghua had to gone another nap for a while. What will happen next? Wait another chapter, 'Before the Portal'.


	15. Before the Portal

Before the Portal

Meanwhile, outside of Fu-ma no Sato,

Seong Mi-na and the rest weren't so lucky. They had to gone around the bush, unable to reach their destination.

Yun-Seong asked skeptically, "Are you sure that you know the way?" What he got was a glaring stare from Seong Han Myoung's daughter. Cassandra calmed both of them,

"No offense, Mi-na…perhaps the Fu-ma already changed their routes after you encountered them last time,"

"Look, I was sure the way to Fu-ma is here!" the Korean girl insisted, "We have to continue looking for!" Yun-Seong and Cassandra could only sigh. They knew that Mi-na could be stubborn at the time. At that moment, Amy Sorel commented amidst her yawning,

"It was clear that you are a bad guide, after all," Mi-na felt her ears reddened upon hearing such comment. A bulged vein appeared on her head. She turned to the French girl and her companion,

She asked with hostile stare, "Come again. What did you say to me awhile ago?"

Amy didn't flinch, "I say that you aren't a bad guide, but the _worst _one…" The Korean girl was about to smash her head with Scarlet Thunder, had Yun-Seong and Cassie not restrained her. Rock quickly went into a defensive position.

"Let me go! I will deal with this brat!" The girl shouted,

The red-haired youth tried to calm her, "Mi-na, I know this girl can be annoying. But still, we were lost here…if we stay too long, perhaps those ninja might spot us," Then he turned to the Filipino priestess,

"Talim, perhaps you could help us here?"

Talim replied, "Kuya, I will try (kakayanin ko!) She began to mediate, trying to summon the winds and inquire their directions. Few minutes later, she opened her eyes and said,

"The wind said we should go to the left, and don't get separated. It also say the place didn't very far. (Sinabi ng hangin dapat pupuntahan natin sa kaliwa atsaka huwag nakalagay. Sinabi rin ang lugar hindi malayo)

Mi-na was startled, "Is that so?" Not so with Amy who asked skeptically,

"I find it hard to believe…guidance from the winds?"

Slightly annoyed, Yun-Seong said, "Look! I trust Talim and know she never got wrong in this!" Before the fight broke, Cassandra shouted,

"Enough! The only thing we can do is to follow Talim's hint! Princess Hilde and Scheherazade need us!"

"You're right! That was the spirit!" Mi-na replied and stick her thumb. No more arguments, the group continued their trek to Fu-ma no Sato.

-#-

Fifteen minutes before,

Taki was dumbstruck after hearing what Ryuusei said about her friends. Sighing, Ryuusei continued,

"Have you notice something? Soul Calibur and Soul Edge had eluded you twice, because you were too concerned to your relationship. If you were continued like this, the whole world would suffer…I had to act decisively. Kamikirimusi was not intended to kill you, but simply getting your 'girlfriends' out the way." The kunoichi was silent. She wants to deny that, but _sempai_ was right. She had allowed her feelings blinded her from her duty…Sophitia…Mi-na. But throwing her love wasn't the best way either. Composing herself, Taki said,

"_Sempai_, you are right and I was wrong…However, I want to confess something to you…you are my first love, _sempai_. Perhaps I would become a normal woman, if you were a man…Setsuko felt the same like me, but she was unable to reconcile the facts and become broken inside. It drove her insane…" Ryuusei didn't answer to this.

"One more thing, _sempai_. You have treated the Soul Blades as a mere _nemuranai_. You are about to commit the same mistake that our Master did," Anger flashed at Ryuusei's eyes, but then the Mistress distanced herself and said,

"I am envious to your 'girlfriends', Taki-_chan_. You are lucky…"

The kunoichi bowed respectfully, after sheathes her _ninjato_ back, "It was because of you, _sempai_. After all, you are my teacher and my friend. Now tell me what happened to Princess Hilde and Scheherazade,"

"The cocky, red-haired girl?" Ryuusei noted, "Don't worry, we didn't…" Suddenly the loud noise and crackles was heard. Ryuusei and Taki went to outside and saw the fight between Starkiller and Siegfried. Every clash between those combatants shook the surrounding.

Ryuusei exclaimed furiously, "_Baka_, what are they doing? Are they wanted to destroy this place?"

Taki quickly stated, "We have to stop them!"

-#-

Back to Fu-ma no Sato,

Watching his opponent on the air, Starkiller sprung to the mid-air as well. He slashed thrice, yet Siegfried blocked all of them. Vader's Apprentice frowned. Few minutes ago, the German knight (and a half-baked Jedi, he mused) was unable to return his strikes and now he was able to match them. He commented,

"You are learning quickly!"

"I was a quick learner," Siegfried retorted back, "…and I just try!"

"Fine," The Dark Jedi nodded, "Then taste this one!" He infused his lightsaber with Force Lighting and slashed horizontally to the opponent. Siegfried instead batted the strike and redirected the deadly lighting to the ground. The result was devastating as the Force exploded around the radius. Ivy and Yoshimitsu were forced to cover their eyes. Dampierre muttered ' Sapristi' many times when witnessing such event. The Fu-ma shinobi retreated to the safer place.

Both combatants landed and were ready to charge. As they were about to strike, two shadowy figures materialize between them. The German recognized one of them.

"Miss Taki?" He was unable to stop his attack, thus Taki was forced to block it with Mekki-maru. A purple flame set ablaze when the blades impacted and the kunoichi felt writhing pain. In other side, Starkiller won't be easily swayed. The now masked Ryuusei quickly threw _ofuda_ and performed hand seal, shouting

"Seven Trigram Demon Seal. A magical barrier instantly formed between them. When the Force Blast crashed the barrier, its impact rebounded to the Dark Jedi and knocked him backward. In return, Ryuusei was taken aback when she saw the barrier dissipated. She knew well that Seven Trigram Demon Seal was the strongest binding spell inside the Fu-ma clan.

"Who is he?" Her musing was stopped and she went to capture him.

-#-

Dazed, Starkiller was unaware of the incoming danger until…he sensed something. The steel fragments whizzed close to him. Thanks to the Force, he moved nimbly around the fragments. He saw Ivy at the attacking position. Angry with the perceived betrayal, the Dark Jedi shouted,

"You…" The Englishwoman merely glanced to another direction. Taking the hint, he saw the masked kunoichi not far from him. The youth realized that she actually _warned_ him. He didn't even sense the ninja coming. This planet…seemed full of individuals that outside of the Force or able to learn it. His musing was broken, when Ivy attacked him again.

Starkiller had no choice but defend himself. He brought the lightsaber and she rolled the whip-sword into the original. Then they struck each other. Amidst the attack, Ivy whispered,

"Sir Starkiller, you should go…"

Vader's apprentice said, "I can't leave…you here,"

"I'll be fine! Ashlotte, Iroha and Angol were with me." She replied, "Now go!" Instantly, the Countess summoned a magical sigil and threw the segments of Valentine toward him. Using the Force to counter them, Starkiller immediately ran and leaped quite far. The Fu-ma shinobi had no chance to capture him.

Ivy Valentine watched the youth until he disappeared. The masked kunoichi went to her and said accusingly,

"Do you think I don't know your plan? You're deliberately attack him, so he can escape,"

The Englishwoman returned calmly, "You won't harm us, because I had the information…"

"Perhaps," the Mistress of Fu-ma smirked, "Depends on how valuable is your information. Furthermore, it seemed you know the bearer of the Soul blade well. We'll inquire that from all of you…take them away!" The Fu-ma ninja immediately surrounded them. Ashlotte tried to fight, but Ivy gestured her to lay down the weapon. The doll obeyed and put her halberd down. Angol Fear also surrendered her Lucifer Black, only to found that the Fu-ma was unable to hold the weapon. They were escorted to the other compound.

-#-

At the same time,

Mitsurugi, Dampierre and Yoshimitsu went toward Taki and Siegfried. The knight asked,

"Miss Taki, why are you here?"

The kunoichi explained, "I try to settle the misunderstanding here. Princess Hilde and Scheherazade were fine. I guarantee that,"

The ronin replied, " It takes more than words to convince us…" Then Ryuusei came to them, accompanied by Geki and Yamabushi. Taki quickly introduced them,

"Siegfried-_san_, I introduce to you Ryuusei, Mistress of Fu-ma Clan and my _sempai_. Ryuusei-_sama_, this is Siegfried Schtauffen who held Soul Calibur,"

The older kunoichi nodded gently, as she spoke, "I've heard about your exploits, Schtauffen -_san_, especially when you were known as the Azure Knight,"

The German winced upon the mentioning, "That was something I didn't proud of. I come here to take Princess Hilde back!"

"She shall be returned to you…" Not for long, Geki received report from the nearby sentry that they had spotted another group coming. He whispered the news to Ryuusei, who mentioned,

"My people spotted another group consisted of two Koryo people, a blond-haired girl, a dark one, a red-haired girl and a giant nearby…"

Taki exclaimed, "They must be Seong Mi-na, Hong Yun-Seong, Cassandra, Talim, Amy and Rock!"

Dampierre added, "That's why we were here…"

The Mistress nodded, before she turned to her subordinate, "Geki, inform the _shinobi_ to not harm those people. Tell them to bring those people here,"

The raven-haired woman said, "Perhaps I should go with Geki. With my presence, they would be convinced…"

"Good, go ahead!" The kunoichi and the ninja disappeared, leaving the Mistress with the others.

Ryuusei said, "I invite you to come inside…all of you can wait inside the Flower Hall. I will tell my people to bring the Princess, once they were ready,"

Siegfried asked, "I saw Ivy…I mean the Englishwoman. What will you do to her?"

The masked kunoichi answered, "She will be treated well, as you are. However, she would be asked separately from you! Now please come in…"

While the others hesitated, the Italian con-man bowed theatrically, "Since the Lady had invited us, it would be rude to refuse her," Yoshimitsu nodded,

"You're right, Dampierre-_san_, yet we had to watch out…"

Mitsurugi followed, "I agree with you, Manji!" Siegfried had to agree as well, therefore they went inside the Fu-ma complex.

-#-

Outside,

Seong Mi-na and the others were surrounded by the Fu-ma ninja under Miser. They stood back-to-back in order to defend themselves. The former bandit commented,

"I don't expect to meet you here," she grinned, "Too bad; it would be our last meeting!"

"Don't be so sure!" Mi-na replied, "I would kick your butt before that! Are you ready, Cassie? Yun-Seong? Talim?"

The red-haired youth blinked, "Always ready!"

The Filipino answered, "I'm ready (Handa na ako)!"

The Greek girl continued, "Let's go to kick some ninja!"

Rock rumbled, "Rock won't fall without a fight!"

Amy shakily said, "I…wish Papa was here…" As everyone braced for the attack, someone jumped between them.

"Taki!" everyone exclaimed, when they saw her.

The kunoichi shouted, "Miser, stop this! Ryuusei-_sama_ had ordered the Fu-ma to stand down! We're not your enemy!"

Before Miser managed to reply, Geki added, "She's right, Miser! It was an order from Ryuusei-_sama_! As much as I hate it, she was right!" Stunned with that, the former bandit quickly gestured her men to stand down. This turn of event made everyone confused, prompting Mi-na to ask,

"Taki-_chan_, what is happening?"

The black-haired woman answered, "I'll explain it later…" Without any question, they went to Fu-ma no Sato.

-#-

Few hours later,

Everyone was gathered at the Flower Hall. For this occasion, only Ryuusei and Kamikirimusi were seen. The other ninja didn't appear. Seong Mi-na watched the look on the oni's face; it looks displeasure. Then she nudged Taki who beside her,

"Taki, did you see the oni's face?" she commented, "I think she didn't like us here…"

The raven-haired kunoichi whispered, "She prefers to crush us…however since _sempai_ had invited us, she couldn't harm us," Everyone was chatting to each other, while the Mistress and the oni stood stoically. Not for long, she glanced and said,

"They are here now…" She clapped her hand, and the _shoji_ slides open. Two people came and they wore kimono and yukata. Everyone was speechless to see them. The auburn-haired girl greeted,

"_Hello_, you're here finally," she said, "What took you so long?" Siegfried was stunned and didn't know what to say. Then Cassandra asked,

"Princess…we're here to save you! What…what happened here?"

Yun-Seong followed, "Did they hurt you?"

"Hurt us?" Hilde surprised to hear that, and then she explained, "Actually, we thought so. However, they didn't hurt us. These people simply treat us well, and didn't ask anything about Soul Calibur."

Mi-na stared them suspiciously, "Are you sure that you weren't brainwashed like…?"

Taki said, "I don't think so…The Princess and Scheherazade remembered us well,"

Mitsurugi muttered, "Well, so much for the effort to come here" Siegfried turned to the Mistress, who explained,

"I just use them as baits…if I wanted to harm them, we could do that at our first meeting. There was no benefit by harming the Princess,"

"As usual, _sempai_," Taki smirked, "You are very tricky…"

Ryuusei clapped her hands again, and said, "Enough for the pleasantries, now this was your turn to tell us about the Soul Blades," To this, the German knight spoke,

"I will be the first to tell about those blades. It began with…"

-#-

After hours of hearing the stories, Ryuusei finally said, "I see…it seems we'd underestimate the Soul Edge. Yet, I don't think the Soul Calibur are benevolent either. Do you know what Algol wants, Siegfried-_san?_"

Siegfried replied, "I believe that he wants me and Nightmare…he want to prove the strongest amongst us," When hearing the reply, the Mistress deemed that the information was enough and she would meet them again tomorrow. She allowed them to rest and guarantee everything was safe. Furthermore, she commented,

"Princess Hilde, why don't you show the _onsen_ to them? Perhaps some of them want to try…"

"_Mein Gott_!" She exclaimed happily, "That's good idea! All of you must try!" Everyone were stunned, yet Mi-na spoke,

"I think that is a good idea! Just to refresh ourselves after fighting…"

Mitsurugi rubbed his hand, "Ah, the _onsen_! I miss them due to pursuing Soul Edge! What do you think, Siegfried-_san?_ Would you care to join us?" The German was stunned, before finally nodded. Then they went to the intended destination, while Ryuusei excused herself. To this, Taki asked,

"Where are you going, Ryuusei-_sama_?" The masked kunoichi glanced and said,

"I have a business to attend…why don't you join your friends, Taki-_chan_?" At first, the younger kunoichi wanted to ask more, but she decided to against it.

"Perhaps you are right, _sempai…_" She eventually went to the same direction like the others, leaving the Mistress.

-#-

Not for long time, the men and the women had separated themselves into the changing room. The girls had already worn _yukata_. Seong Mi-na rolled her braided hair into bun; Cassandra and Talim followed the same suit. However, Hilde, Scheherazade and Amy kept their hair long. Then they took the _yukata _off and immersed into the hot water. Once inside, the Korean girl breathe a sigh of relief, commenting,

"Ahh, how relaxing this…" She glanced to the Wolfkrone princess, "I envy you, Your Highness. While we tried hard to save you, not knowing that you are enjoy this,"

Hilde smiled, "At first, I thought they would torture us by using boiling water…and please call me Hilde! We weren't at Wolfkrone and you can forget all formalities here…" She and Mi-na giggled, until they saw Cassandra was quiet. The Korean girl came closer to her,

"What's wrong, Cassie?" The Greek girl answered sadly,

"This is so nice…I wish Sophitia could join us here…"

Mi-na nodded, but then she patted the girl's head and said,

"Hey, don't worry! We'll bring Sophitia back, after beating Nightmare for good! Soon all of us would enjoy this together!" At first, Cassandra stunned to hear those words. However, she immediately smiled and completely spirited again,

"You are right, Mi-na! We'll bring her back and together enjoy this spring!"

Mi-na shouted, "That's the spirit! Now enjoy!"

-#-

At the other side,

Hong Yun-Seong tried to peek through the bamboo fences, but unsuccessful. Noticing his futile attempts, Mitsurugi called,

"Forget it, boy! I don't think the women would be on the other side!"

The red-haired youth shouted heatedly, "I don't peek!" He returned to the spring and sat silently until he asked,

"How do you know?"

The ronin replied, " I had noticed our way to come here. It was separated into a fork. So we simply went to the different spring and ours weren't close to the women's," Hearing that, the Korean youth slumped into the water.

Mitsurugi laughed, "Don't worry for your girlfriend! You could see her again…when both of you married!" From the other corner, Yoshimitsu had hidden himself behind the vapor. He had taken off his mask, but his face wasn't visible. Long strands of white-gray hair jutted around his shoulder.

He muttered, "Youths…"

-#-

At the secluded corner of the spring, Siegfried leaned nearby. He tried to relax, but his mind won't let it.

_Soul Edge!_ The evil sword nagged his mind…not to mention about Nightmare and Algol! He had to dealt with them quickly. Suddenly someone called,

"Hard to let it go?" The German knight startled to hear the voice, and then turned around to see the impish creature nearby him.

"Master Joda!" The Jedi Grandmaster smiled

"Ahh…reminds me to Dagobah swamp, less stinky I think,"

Siegfried stunned to see his appearance…it seemed alive, unlike his previous appearance.

Sensing what inside his mind, Yoda explained, "It seems the barrier of time and space erode...allowing me to meet you in flesh. If this didn't stop, the Empire would learn your planet's existence..."

"Is this bad?" For such answer, the German received another beating on his head,

"Of course, bad is it! Catastrophic is the result..." Yoda warned, "Algol is the key of this...you shall resume your training again,"

Siegfried exclaimed, "In this place, Master?"

"No, at another corner...now get up!" Obeyed, the young knight rose and left his companion...

-#-

After comforting Amy, Talim joined with the rest. Yet, she didn't see Seong Mi-na around.

She asked, "Ate Cassie, where is Ate Mi-na? (Nasaan si Ate Mi-na?)"

The Greek girl answered, "Mi-na told us that she would return first. She also said us to enjoy and not wait her…Nevermind, Talim!" She splashed water to the Filipino, "Enjoy!"

The Priestess nodded, "Right (Tama) si Ate!" Then they splashed to each other playfully.

-#-

Without their knowledge, Seong Mi-na went to the secluded room and slid the _shoji_. Inside, Taki had been waited.

"Tired of waiting me?" the Korean girl asked playfully. The older woman turned around and said,

"On the contrary, I had anticipated this by imagine your look at the onsen,"

Mi-na entered, while saying, "Why don't you join us at the onsen?"

Taki shook her head gently, "I prefer to be discreet…the less the people know, the better. Beside, this is just for both of us,"

The girl giggled, "Ooh, I'm excited…" The raven-haired kunoichi went closer until they touched each other, saying,

"I just want to know…what beneath this _yukata_?"

"Why don't you find it by yourself…it is yours," Mi-na teased, before she kissed Taki passionately. The kunoichi returned the kiss, and slid the _shoji_ closed. Then the light went off, leaving those women to their desires.

-#-

Meanwhile at the separate pavilion,

Ryuusei accompanied by Miser, went inside the pavilion. Inside, Ivy Valentine and her group waited. Contrary to what the others thought, they were treated well.

The Mistress said, " I have to apologize for this kind of treatment. I can't allow anyone to think that we've had a deal,"

"How courteous you are," the Countess commented, "I think it isn't wrong to think the Japanese were quite deceptive…"

The offended Miser shouted, "Show your respect to Ryuusei-_sama_!" Yet, Ryuusei stopped her and continued,

"I found out that you're quite frank, Valentine-_san_. It seems Taki's opinion about you wasn't entirely wrong. Since you are so straight-forward, perhaps you could give the light about the Soul Blades,"

To this, Ivy smirked, "I thought you had listened to the other, including Siegfried. Beside, what do I get if I tell it to you?" Ignoring the sarcasm, the Mistress of Fu-ma merely said,

"The location of the next portal…" Though taken aback with the information, the Englishwoman pretended nothing happened. She inquired,

"How do you know it? The others weren't realizing it yet…"

Ryuusei explained, "The Fu-ma had many eyes and ears everywhere. We also followed the Azure Knight and the Immortal Pirate as well. Thus I receive the report that Nightmare almost closed in to the portal. So, what do you think of that?"

"Why do you offer this information to me, not Taki or Siegfried?"

"Because I honor our deal, that's why!" Then the white-haired woman chuckled,

"Very well, I admit that you had the upper hand. I will spill everything I know about the Soul Blades,"

The masked kunoichi nodded, "I will enjoy it…"

-#-

Next morning,

Everyone was slept at the separate room, including Taki and Mi-na. Both women were still sleeping, when the _shoji_ suddenly slid. Instinctively, Taki jumped and grabbed her ninjato. Stirred by that, the Korean girl followed the suit. Yet, she managed to cover herself with _futon. _They saw Kamikirimusi at the door. The female oni smirked,

"Sheeesh, both of you don't have to be agitated…you don't even wearing anything,"

Ignoring the remark, Taki asked bluntly, "What do you want?"

Kamikirimusi continued, "I was asked by Mistress to gather you at the Flower Hall. She said this about the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur…" Three of them stared intensely, until the oni said,

"Perhaps you should wear your clothes first, and then come…" After saying that, she left them.

-#-

Inside the Flower Hall,

Everyone had gathered, though some of them were half-sleepy. Siegfried was one of them. Not for long, Ryuusei came with Geki, Miser and Kamikirimusi. Once taking her seat, the Mistress of Fu-ma asked,

"So, do you enjoy our hospitality?" Dampierre immediately took the chance to speak,

"Actually, we do! This is because of your generosity, milady…" To everyone's surprise, Taki cut through,

"If you have something to tell, _sempai_, tell us and don't get around the bush like the last time…" Miser and Geki almost jumped in anger, but Ryuusei fixed them with a gesture.

"Impatient, aren't you, Taki-_chan_?" she chided, "Well, my spies had finally discovered the location of the portal that you're looking for," This shocked everyone inside the room. Yoshimitsu charged,

"Why don't you tell us last night?"

Ryuusei calmly said, "And let all of you exhausted to dead? That's not my wish…I assume it is better to break the information, once you are refreshed,"

Now Siegfried spoke, "Mistress, tell us where the portal is,"

The masked woman said, "Yes, but with one condition…"

Mi-na got upset hearing that, "No condition! Until now, you didn't stop to vex us…"

"Mi-na! Shut up!" The Koreans startled to hear the voice came from Taki. Speechless, Mi-na sat back to the _tatami,_ as the raven-haired kunoichi asked to her _sempai_,

"What is the condition?"

Ryuusei smiled behind her mask, "Oh, my condition was easy…I want you to…"

-#-

Back to Dejima Island,

Ivy and the others had returned earlier to the harbor. The enigmatic Ryuusei had let them go unharmed, and gave the location of the portal. When she went aboard, the captain greeted her,

"Ahoy, Countess…I almost feared something bad to you, when Sir Starkiller returned alone. He didn't say what happened to you, when asked."

The white-haired woman smiled, "So, did you allow him to come?"

"Yes, because you had ordered so. Now he was below and I don't want to know what he does inside,"

"Wise decision, Captain! You may go!" Once the captain left, Ivy turned to the others,

"Iroha, you can wait me at my quarter! Ashlotte, come with me, and you Angol…" she mused awhile, "…do whatever pleases you," The maid warrior obeyed, while the mechanical doll followed her to below the deck.

-#-

Inside the cargo stores,

The Dark Jedi was disassembled his light saber. During fight with the German, his weapon was damaged though not fatal. He could find the suitable crystal to power the saber, when given the time. Yet, time wasn't his luxury. He learned that _everyone _else had pursued the Soul Edge. To make this worst, he had met someone who was trained or skilled in Light side.

Siegfried…so, that is his name! He had underestimated him, and he won't make the same mistake in the next encounter. Suddenly, he felt that he wasn't alone and immediately clenched his hand. A strangling sound came, and Ivy appeared to hold her neck. Disinterested, Starkiller let her go.

"Why are you coming here?" he asked surly. Ivy replied,

"This is how you repay someone who saved you? If I didn't attack you first, the ninja would…"

"I can handle it by myself!"

The Englishwoman laughed, "Oh, you would…but in this planet, there were things that can't be explained or confronted with your Force. The ninja's arcane arts were one of them," The Dark Jedi stopped; he remembered his fight with Zasalamel. Yet, he continued,

"I'll be ready the next time…" Ivy didn't reply as she watched the pieces floated upon him,

"Is this your weapon? Is it broken?"

Vader's Apprentice nodded, "Yes, but it won't be long…" With a blink of eye, Starkiller's light saber assembled again as a whole.

The Countess was amazed, and could only say, "Fascinatng…I have the information regarding the Soul Blades and the Portal,"

Starkiller asked, "Where?"

Ivy smiled once again, "I thought you won't ask it,"

-#-

At the familiar place,

The Ling-Sheng Su Temple, famous in the world of martial arts, is located deep within the Chinese mainland. A few years ago, this historic temple was suddenly destroyed. The influence of the Evil Seed, released by the Soul Edge in a land far to the west, drove the monks of the temple insane, and they tore each other apart with their well-honed combat skills. In this way, the proud Ling-Sheng Su temple vanished. The people who will live here dare not to approach this area, perhaps due to the abominable energies spread by the cursed sword.

Today, someone had returned to the place…he wasn't alone.

"Arr, is this the place?" Cervantes asked.

The former monk nodded, "No mistake here. Here is the place…I grew up here,"

The Immortal Pirate glanced to the unconscious Xianghua inside the wagon, and then asked again, "How can you be sure this is the place?"

Feel his patience wearing thin, Kilik explained, "When you hear Algol mention 'another portal', we just have to found another cursed land that never been touched by Nightmare. The energies of Osthreinsburg Castle had been consumed over and over again, thus not viable to make another portal. The same thing happened to the Lost Cathedral; it had been tainted by Chaos. Therefore, this was the place I could think of…" His face frowned, as he encountered something,

Cervantes inquired, "Is something wrong?"

"Someone had come first before us…" Kilik exclaimed, "He had opened the portal before us!" The youth immediately ran toward the ruined temple, leaving the pirate alone. Cervantes was stunned; he wanted to follow him but he couldn't leave the Chinese girl here.

Eventually he cursed, "Arrr, youths!" He immediately shimmered into nothingness…

-#-

Inside the unknown dimension,

"Fascinating!" Zasalamel remarked. As they entered the portal, they were greeted by the barren, jagged terrain filled with chasms and molten lava. The only structure in the realm was…a huge tower that reached to the heavens. The Egyptian wizard was sure that the Hero King was waiting atop the tower. Shura stared the tower without any interest, until she asked,

"Do we have to go there?"

The Enigma only said, "Let's go…" Aeon stared the lifeless terrain, commenting,

"Sssso barren here…in thisss place, Hero King sstay…" As usual, Voldo didn't say anything. Together with Revenant, they began the trek to the Tower of Remembrance.

-#-

**Author's Note: **Okay, the story now races to the portal where Algol had waited. I am also not forgetting Taki x Mi-na. The _onsen _scene is my idea for being relaxing. What will wait those heroes behind the portal? Find out at the next chapter, 'Day of Reckoning'.


End file.
